Taming of the Prince
by FinalFantasyanime
Summary: Noctis is a spoiled, arrogant prince who has just received powers from his kingdom's crystal. But he needs a teacher to help him learn to fight. They hated each other. Little did Noctis know this teacher would tame the harsh prince he was and bring out his softer side. But with public security forces infiltrated, can they stay together? Lightis/Lightning x Noctis. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1: Arrogance

**Taming of the Prince**

**Prologue**

The prince strode down the dim corridor to the chamber. His father would be waiting for him there. 'It's finally time.' He wasn't too fond of the cloak he wore. The robe was white. Its hood hung over his head, covering the upper half of his face. As he drew closer to the chamber, a pale light began to brighten the hallway. He soon came to a hexagonal room. In the center was a glimmering, light blue crystal; The crystal that gave his kingdom its power. The power that would be his.

He stopped his advance about ten feet from the Crystal, standing by his father's side. He wore a similar robe, but his was gold. "Are you ready, my son?"

The prince scoffed, "Of course. Let's get on with the ceremony."

The king raised his hand to the Crystal. In an ancient language, he muttered a chant. No normal person would be able to comprehend what he said, but Noctis understood him.

_ O, great Crystal that has protected our kingdom_

_ We have used your power to support our lives and make our mark on the world._

_ But now I ask that you pass your power to another. _

_ I shall not live forever._

_ There will be a day when my time on your soil shall end._

_ When this does happen, I will have to pass my crown to my offspring._

_ An heir must receive your divine power to serve the world that you created._

_ I nominate my children to take care of the world in Etro's place._

_ I humbly ask for you to grant your power to the next ruler of the kingdom Potentia._

The prince smirked to himself. He then raised his hand in a similar manner to his father's. He chanted another plea in the same language.

_O high Crystal_

_ I accept my call of duty. _

_ I will rule my kingdom with the power you give._

_ I vow to use Etro's holy power, the one you hold within._

_ I beg of you, allow me to watch over this world in your place_

_ As you quietly keep an eye on it from your chambers._

_ I promise I will to serve your world._

_ My strength will not waver._

I humbly ask for you to grant your power to the next ruler of the kingdom Potentia.

The Crystal's glow grew brighter. It was so blinding that the prince had to shield his eyes from the light. Smoke formed around the Crystal as it levitated magically. The smoke gathered together. It suddenly shot through the prince, forcing him to take a few steps back. Within moments, the mist was gone. The prince regained his balance. The king removed his hood from his face, revealing his degrading features. His father looked at him with a serious look on his face. "Congratulations, Noctis. The Crystal has accepted you. Use its power well."

Noctis gave him an arrogant smile. "It's mine now, I'll do with it as I please!"

999

**Chapter 1 – Arrogance**

"It's okay, Sis. You have to leave now or you'll be late."

The pink haired girl solemnly looked at her sister as she sat up in her hospital bed. "I don't know. Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you? I could cancel this one time to stay here."

The younger girl shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just come see me whenever you're free. After all, you don't want to be late on your first day of teaching, do you?"

The older sibling chuckled. "I guess not." She rose to head for the door. As she left, her sister called from her bed, "Have a good day, Lightning!"

Lightning honestly didn't want this new position. She had to teach some guy how to fight while protecting him. She hated being a body guard. If she didn't need the money for Serah's condition, she would never have thought twice about the offer from Captain Amodar.

999

"That is obscene!" The prince shouted to his father. "I have my own power now! I do not need a guardian, let alone a combat teacher! If I need to fight, I can just use my power to kill all my enemies!"

The king stared down at Noctis. He was tired of his arrogance. "You don't understand."

"I understand that you don't believe I am strong enough to fend for myself! I am not a child!"

"It isn't that you're not strong enough. It's that you're not ready to wield the power yet."

Noctis glared at his father. "And you insist on getting me a teacher in order to prepare me? How insulting! I can handle my own strength!"

"That's another problem; You'll rely too much on the Crystal's power now. You still need to complete your battle training even if the Crystal assists you."

Noctis' voice blared, "That's ridiculous! I—"

The king had had enough. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, I am your father and the ruler of the kingdom. What I say goes! You will be assigned one of Amador's men to teach you and protect you until you are able to fight for yourself. No exceptions! And remember that I asked the Crystal to give you power. I can easily tell it to take it away!"

Noctis stormed out of the throne room. His three friends, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus, were waiting for him outside. They were probably his only companions he'd ever had. Not that Noctis minded. He didn't like people pestering him anyway. Gladiolus walked next to him as Noctis stomped down the hallways. "What did he say?"

Noctis growled, "He's getting me a guardian and teacher to protect me. I can't believe the bastard doesn't think I can fend for myself! My power is unstoppable!"

Ignis said, "You may have the power, but using it is the key. His Majesty is only concerned for your safety and wishes that you learn to completely control your powers. They are still very new and unstable."

Noctis shook his head. "Now you're siding with him! What the hell—"

In the prince's anger he hadn't noticed a maid coming around a corner. They bumped into each other, causing the woman to drop a few dishes. He shouted, "Watch where you step! I'm walking here!" He stalked away.

Prompto apologized to the maid properly. He caught up with Noctis. Prompto and all of Noctis' friends knew Noctis could be a good friend, but they couldn't deny that he was a secluded, arrogant, rude, spoiled rotten prince. He never shared much of his life or feelings. All he did was yell at his servants. "Noct, you can't treat others like that."

Noctis stopped. "Like what?"

Gladiolus explained, "Like how you told off that maid back there. It's impolite. And unhealthy. Not only that, but if the press saw you behaving in such a manner, the people would try to overthrow you once you take the crown. No one wants a cold hearted ruler."

Noctis sneered. "Please. I can treat my lowers any way I wish." He turned to walk away.

Ignis stopped him. "You have to head to the training room. If you don't meet your new teacher/guardian, your father won't be pleased. Remember how quickly Etro's power can be revoked."

Noctis sighed. He went down the hall to the training room. Whoever this guy was, Noctis was going to give him hell.

999

Lightning examined the exquisite training hall. Its open ceiling made the onyx walls seem endless. Pillars bordered the perimeter of the room. It had to be at least one hundred feet by another two hundred feet. About half way up the walls, another hallway of a higher floor was exposed by arched windows that viewed the monstrous room. A stairwell lead up to the upper floor, where sometimes the castle's inhabitants would watch others train. Lightning noticed a few men were up there. One had glasses and brown hair. He wore a suit. Another was blonde, wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless coat and grey jeans. He carried a shotgun in one hand. The last had slicked back black hair, wearing all black.

She leaned over to Amador, who was also exploring the room. "Captain, are one of those guys my 'student?'"

Amodar shook his head. "Just some bystanders. You'll know which one is yours."

Lightning sighed. She turned around to look back at the men. She jumped back when one was already in front of her. "Was up?" The blonde one somehow snuck up on her.

Lightning tried to regain her composure. "Um, who are you?"

The other two men from the upper hall joined them now. The blonde lightly slapped his forehead. "Oh, sorry. I probably freaked you out there." He pointed his thumb to his chest. "The name's Prompto. My friends here are Ignis and Gladiolus."

Ignis pushed up his glasses. "Pleased to meet you."

Gladiolus nodded.

Amodar came up beside Lightning. She was surprised when Prompto said, "Hey, Captain!"

The captain responded, "Good day to you, Prompto."

The blonde continued, "So is this Noct's new teacher?" He hadn't expected her to be a woman.

Amodar nodded. "This is Lightning Farron. She's one of our best."

Prompto made an astounded look. "Whoa-ho! That's pretty sweet!"

Amodar told Lightning, "These are your student's close friends. You might want to get to know them." Lightning looked at them awkwardly. "I'll go see when the king shall bring your pupil."

Lightning stopped him. "Wait, why the king?"

Amodar bit his lip. Gladiolus intervened, "You didn't know you were training Prince Noctis?"

Lightning stared at Amador. He simply said, "I wasn't sure if you'd take the job if you knew. Just wait here, I'll get them."

Lightning knew he was right. She took the opportunity without another word. She needed the money. If she knew it was for the heir to the kingdom she lived in, however, she wouldn't have given in so easily. The one with glasses, Ignis, leaned over to her. He quietly said, "I have to warn you, he won't be an easy student."

Prompto cheerily said, "Yeah, but maybe you could whip him into shape."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "But the prince seems to be kind enough." She had seen him over news reports.

Gladiolus said, "An image doesn't exactly always portray a person correctly. You'll see what we mean."

Lightning said, "But I—"

The doors to the training room opened. In stepped the king. Lightning respectfully saluted him, putting her hand over her chest with her little finger's side facing him. It was a traditional Guardian Corps salute given to higher ups. As he walked up to them, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto waved to him.

The king smiled at her. His greying hair made him seem old, but he was indeed wise. He wore a fine suit that was fit for a royal. He looked Lightning up and down. "So, you must be Amodar's finest operative."

Lightning gave a shallow bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty."

The king nodded. "Likewise. You may call me Constantine. Are you prepared to begin teaching my son?"

Lightning's head snapped up. "I didn't know we would begin today."

"It is only necessary. If we don't get him used to it now it will be harder later."

"You mean, the prince, correct?"

The king nodded. "He will be difficult, but Amodar tells me you can straighten his act."

Now Lightning was lost. Why was everyone saying Potentia's prince was "out of shape?"

Amodar came in, a few castle guards following him. There was someone behind the guards, but Lightning could not see them. Gladiolus said, "Here we go."

Lightning just looked forward. Amodar soon stood next to Lightning. From behind the guards came a man about her age with spiked black hair. His eyes were a deep blue. The king gestured to him. "This is my son, Noctis Caelum."

Amodar said, "This is Sergeant Lightning Farron, your new guardian and teacher."

Lightning opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Noctis' laughter. She looked at Amodar, who seemed nervous now. Noctis guffawed until he realized no one else was laughing and this wasn't a joke. He stared at his father. "Are you serious?" He glared over at Lightning. "How atrocious!" Lightning was taken aback. _Excuse me?_

Amodar asked, "Is there a problem, prince? Lightning here is one of our finest. I'm sure she—"

"That is the problem." Lightning didn't like where this was going. The prince continued, "How dare you think I'm so weak that I need a woman to protect me! Let alone teach me anything!"

Lightning just about drew her saber and stabbed him right there. The king held up a hand. "Please excuse us. He will join you shortly, Miss Farron." Noctis' father pulled him off to the side.

Prompto said, "Told you. Can I call you Light?"

Lightning nodded. "Whatever."

Amodar had the three men go off to the higher floor after scaling the stairs, leaving Lightning to think to herself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The King whispered to his son, "How dare you act in such a manner! I thought I raised you better!"

Noctis complained, "And you seriously think I'm weak enough that I need to be protected by a woman? I don't need a teacher or a guard!"

"You do, Noctis. You can't use your powers yet because they are unstable. And before you start training your powers, you have to know enough about combat."

"But that's—"

"Noctis, remember what I said about easily taking away your powers!"

Noctis glared. He glanced over at his new teacher. She was leaning against one of the pillars, her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't hard to look at, not bad at all. But there was no way Noctis would soil his pride by letting her teach him anything. But he needed his powers and gave in.

The King and Noctis went back to Lightning. She straightened with her arms still crossed.

Noctis couldn't help but admire her looks. She was pretty sexy in his book, but there was no way she could fight. The King gave him a bump. Noctis knew what he wanted him to do. Noctis didn't look at Lightning as he said, "I apologize for my rude behavior, Miss Farron."

She nodded. "I'll forgive you. But know that if it happens again things won't go as smoothly."

The King smiled at Lightning and said, "I hope things go well, Miss Farron."

She uncrossed her arms. "Call me Lightning."

The King agreed, "Alright, Lightning, good luck." He leaned over to Noctis and quietly said, "Remember, I'll be watching. Behave yourself." He went up the steps to join Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto and Amodar.

Noctis and Lightning stared at each other for a second. Lightning finally turned and headed for the middle of the room. "Let's get started. We'll warm up first."

Noctis just stood there. Lightning turned around to face him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The Prince said, "I'm not doing this."

Lightning became stern. "I am your teacher, so you do as I say. I say we warm up. Let's go."

Noctis shook his head. "I'm the prince. There's no way I'm letting a peasant woman like you order me around."

Lightning slowly approached him. Intending to intimidate him, Lightning moved close to him, just inches away from his face. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

Noctis cursed as he felt his face reddening. No woman had ever made him blush. How did she? Why was she so close? What was she doing?

Out of nowhere, Lightning punched Noctis with all of her might. Noctis tumbled to the ground. She delivered a harsh kick to his chest to send him rolling back several feet. As she walked over to him, she said, "This is not a matter of social status, let alone gender!" Noctis propped himself up onto one elbow as she drew her blade, stuck the tip into the ground near his face, and kneeled down next to him. In a commanding tone, she growled, "The only things of importance in our situation: I'm the teacher and you're the student. So you obey me now. I suggest you stop the arrogant attitude so we can do this the easy way instead of the hard way. And you _really_ don't want to make me do this the hard way. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Noctis shot her a nasty glare. She was unfazed. She stood and tucked her weapon back into her sheath. "Now get up so we can get started. Unless you want another lecture." She turned his back to him and walked away.

Prompto nudged Constantine's shoulder and said, "Damn! You ask for a teacher and Amodar gets him a life coach!"

Reluctantly, Noctis stood and followed. He wouldn't be able to take another confrontation like that.

From atop the higher floor, you could hear his watching friends say to each other, "We should've brought popcorn. This show is going to be good."

999

Three hours. Three fucking long hours with her. Noctis' stupid trainer just had to put him through grueling work. Countless pointless exercises that supposedly, "prepared him for future training." Whatever.

As if he wasn't demoralized enough by being humiliated by her, he had to be stuck with her for the day. All day. Every day.

Noctis grumbled to himself as he advanced down the corridor, Lightning close at his heels. She hadn't said a word since he became her boss instead of her student, when the training ended.

She was so smug, acting like all that work would be nothing to her. It was easy to say you could perform harsh training when you just sat there and watched someone else do it. There was no way that she, a woman, could handle the amount of work she put him through today without being worn out. Why did she want to teach him anything anyway?

Noctis suddenly stopped. Lightning halted behind him. He just stood there for a moment in silence. She finally became impatient. "Why'd you stop?"

Without looking, he snapped, "Why are you here? I mean, why do you want this job? I don't need you."

Lightning didn't answer. She wouldn't tell him her reasons for taking this stupid ass job. He slightly turned his head to her. "Well? Aren't you going to answer me? I asked you a question."

She didn't respond. It was none of his business. Noctis faced her and scoffed, "Look, I don't want or need a teacher. Or bodyguard. So how about I just give you the day off? Or maybe the year?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"I won't get paid if I don't work."

Noctis sighed, "I'll just give you the money then."

"No."

"Why? It'd be easier for both of us."

She hesitated, but answered, "Because… I made a promise."

Noctis was speechless. Making a promise? "What kind of promise?"

"None of your damn business!"

Frustrated, Noctis finally gave up. "When is your shift over then?"

"A few hours."

Noctis ended the conversation there. He continued his advance to his meeting. _Fine_, he thought. _If you won't take my offer, I'll just have to_ make _you quit_.


	2. Chapter 2: Equals

**Chapter 2 – Equal**

Lightning just stood there, waiting. She sighed, "He's late." Noctis had yet to show up to training. How hard could it be to get there on time? She was the one who had to come from across the damn city to get here. He was there already! She grumbled, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Just then, the doors to the large room opened. Noctis stepped in. He was looking down, pecking at a touchscreen device. "Where have you been?"

He finally glanced at her. "Why?"

"You're twenty minutes late."

"…So?" He didn't pull his attention away from the technology in his hands. Without a second thought, Lightning snatched the electronic equipment from his clutches. He tried to get it back while complaining, "You can't just take it! Give it back!"

Lightning shoved him away. "You'll get it back when you start behaving."

Noctis shrugged. This was only the beginning. While she turned to place the instrument somewhere else, Noctis pulled another from his pocket. He poked at the screen again, resuming his previous activity. Lightning joined him once again. Only now she was even angrier. How many of those did he have?

"Noctis, put that away! You're not a child, so quit acting like one."

He grinned. "Oh, I'm the child? You're the one who's angry over such a silly thing. Isn't there a more adult way to handle this?"

Now he was playing games, huh? Lightning would put an end to that. With a swift movement, Lightning slapped the phone out of his hand, sending it flying past them and shattering against the tiled floor. Noctis shouted, "Hey, that's expensive!"

She countered, "What does it matter? You have two, don't you?" She pointed back to the one she took away. "I'm sure you'll behave to get the other one back, since it's so valuable and all."

Noctis glowered at her. She showed no sign of being agitated. "Do you remember the warm up routine, or do I have to walk you through it?"

His expression didn't change. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because it's stupid."

"No matter what you think, it's my job to teach you. So you have to do as I say."

"Bullshit."

Lightning would not approve of that mouth aimed at her. She put her hands on her hips. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said it's bull—"

He didn't get to finish. Lightning slapped his cheek with the back of her hand. He stumbled back a few steps and held his face. She gave him a menacing look. "I suggest you show some respect."

"How _dare_ you touch me!"

"Remember what I said about doing this the easy way? That's out of the question now. You better clean up your act before I make things worse."

Noctis put on a smug expression. "No."

Lightning sighed. She didn't want to lose her temper. "Look, why don't we start over? It's best we not start the day on the wrong foot."

"It doesn't matter how we start. I'm not taking orders from a lowly woman like you."

She had had enough. Noctis slightly cowered as she stepped closer to him. She kicked his feet from him, punched his back so he was elevated high enough for Lightning to jump up and spin kick him with the back of her ankle. He tumbled to the floor, feeling bruised instantly. He glared up at her. "You bitch!"

She kicked him again. Noctis clutched his stomach while she spoke. "Why are you so damn arrogant? There is no reason for you to treat people the way you do! You're only making a complete ass of yourself!"

Noctis stood, feeling the pain from her blows. "I'm the prince, so I'm the one giving orders! I can treat my subjects as I please!"

"No, you can't! Just because you're royalty doesn't mean you're any better than a commoner!"

"Then why will I rule the country some day?"

"I hope Etro kills you before you take the throne! The world would go to hell if you were in charge!"

Lightning tried to contain her fear as she saw Noctis' once blue eyes transform into blood red ones. It was like it was a warning, telling her to back down. Was that his power? Or just her imagination? "Once I'm king, I'll have you beheaded!"

"I'd like to see you catch me first!"

By now a few guards had come to break up their quarreling. Multiple guards had to pull at them to separate them. As they were being hauled off, they continued to shout insults at each other. But Noctis said something that crossed the line. "You're just a waste of skin that has no use in this world!"

Lightning broke free of the guards and drew her gunblade. She rushed towards Noctis, who had shown that he was afraid of her anger. Just before she brought her blade down to strike, a dual bladed sword stopped her. "Calm down, Light."

Noctis only saw the back of the man's head. He had brown hair, was a little shorter than him, and most likely a few years younger. He wore a dark blue, baggy outfit. It had a hint of a tribal look to it. He seemed to know Lightning well, considering he called her "Light."

Lightning stepped back. "What are you doing here, Noel?"

The boy replaced his weapon on his back. "I've been asked to watch you."

He turned back to Noctis. "I apologize, Your Highness." He held out his hand for Noctis to shake. "Noel Kreiss, Corporal of Guardian Corps."

Noctis looked away. "Whatever."

Noel awkwardly lowered his hand. He cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to talk with Sergeant Farron for a sec." Noel grabbed Lightning's arm and pulled her off to the side.

Noctis' friends, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus, had come down with the soldiers to settle things. Ignis started, "You need to control your temper. It makes your powers act up."

Gladiolus added, "Yeah, you don't want to lose control or anything."

Noctis scoffed, "Lose control? I would never do such a pitiful thing."

Prompto shook his head. "You may be ready to use your power, but your body isn't. Use it too early, or push it too far, and you could end up hurting yourself."

Noctis raised his voice. "But she is—"

Ignis interrupted, "We know. Your personality clashes with Lightning's. But you need to work it out. If the King isn't pleased with your actions, he wouldn't hesitate to take your powers away."

Noctis hadn't considered that. He wanted to get Lightning fired or make her quit, but he hadn't thought of his father's reaction to it. He would have to behave. For a little while.

Back on the other side of the room, Noel had cooled Lightning's head.

She asked in a hushed tone, "What are you doing?"

"Watching over you."

"Why? I don't need to be watched."

"Amodar asked me to keep an eye on you and Noctis. He said to make sure you two hotheads didn't kill each other."

Lightning grunted, "He doesn't trust me, huh?"

Noel shook his head. "It's not that he doesn't trust you, he just knows Noctis will give you a hard time."

Lightning sighed. "Alright. How long are you going to stick around?"

Noel shrugged. "However long it takes."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. Noel was an old friend. They met in Guardian Corps training, back when she was just a private. He was younger than her, but undoubtedly had skill in battle. He was also a good friend, who she trusted. He had never been one to disobey orders and would do anything to protect a friend, no matter how well he knew them. Although, Noel had always been honest with everybody. Why was he not giving her the complete truth now? "What does that mean?"

"However long it takes for you two to get along, I guess." He looked back to Noctis, who had calmed down by now. "Just remember, we'll be watching, so don't get too carried away." With that, Noel left to go to who knows where. Lightning just knew that she had to be more careful with her punishments now. Noel may have been her friend, but he wouldn't lie to a higher up to cover for her misbehavior.

One last thing. What did he mean by "we'll be watching?"

_Okay, Noel. Tell the captain whatever you need to. Just don't get me fired or demoted. You know why I took this job._ Lightning rejoined Noctis in the middle of arena. "Can we put this behind this and finally move on?"

Noctis huffed, "For now."

Lightning was slightly relieved that he was cooperating. "Fine. Let's start with—"

"Hey! Light!"

Lightning knew that voice. She could feel a headache coming on already. Noctis looked up at the higher hallway above their heads. His friends had now returned to the hallway and were with another man. They seemed to have been talking to him for a little bit. The man was tall, a few heads above Noctis. He was bulky. He wore a black hat over shaggy blonde hair. A light beard spotted his chin. His trench coat made him seem a little out of place. He was waving over to Lightning. "Hiya, sis!"

Lightning took a deep breath. She looked to him. "Wait here for a minute. I have to take care of a pest." She scaled the steps up to the four men waiting for her. Noctis listened to their conversation from the bottom of the stairs. Prompto was the first to greet her. "We had no idea you had such a cool brother-in-law!"

She corrected, "He's not my brother yet."

Noctis heard the man answer, "Aw, come on, we're close enough, right?"

"Not exactly, Snow."

Ignis commented, "You don't speak of your personal life much, do you?"

"I don't like talking about this oaf."

Snow was hurt. "Aww, come on! I don't get why you don't like me."

"Maybe it has something to do with that stupid group of vigilantes you lead! Why can't you leave crime to the Corps?"

Snow didn't have a real job. He led a group called NORA. They took care of crime as a bunch of misfits. Lightning, being real Public Security, didn't approve of his midnight "arrests" and investigating. She actually opposed it. How had her dear sister fallen for such an idiot? It was beyond Lightning.

Snow sighed. "Look, never mind that right now." He began leading her away from the crowd. Noctis heard him whisper, "It's about Serah… she's getting worse." Noctis couldn't hear any more after that.

999

Lightning returned a few minutes later. She seemed slightly distressed. Even so, she remained composed, as if she didn't want to show how she really felt. She walked briskly past him. "We need to get moving. We've lost enough time."

Noctis crossed his arms. "Who was that?"

She stopped. "His name's Snow."

"… And?"

"And what?"

He figured she didn't know he was eavesdropping. "Never mind." But there was one thing he had to ask. "Hey."

She still didn't look. "What now?"

"Who's…" He had to remember the name. "Serah?"

She flinched at that. She was quiet, then answered, "You were listening?"

_Damn_. He knew she would be furious if she found out he listened in on the first part of their conversation. "I just heard it as you walked away. His voice… echoed." Yeah, that's it. Echoed… "The acoustics in here aren't bad."

Silent again. She was debating on whether or not to tell him. Her voice was barely audible. "Serah… she's… my sister."

Noctis was surprised she answered. He hadn't expected her to actually trust him with her response. He would have to proceed with the interrogation. "And… what did Snow mean when he said she was getting worse?"

She began walking forward again. "We need to start. Let's go."

So, she had a secret. Noctis was curious to find out why she had become so sullen at the mention of her sister. It would be tough figuring it out. It's not like she would just tell him everything as if it were no big deal. From what he saw, it was the complete opposite.

He followed her into the middle of the room. She finally turned to him. "Draw your weapon."

Noctis wasn't too happy about being ordered around, but he obeyed nonetheless. With a flash, his sword appeared in his hand. She had never been one to cringe at that. "Now, move into your battle stance."

The prince rolled his eyes. He turned slightly so his left arm faced her. He tightly held his sword in front of him with both hands.

Lightning pondered on his position for a moment. She moved over to him a grabbed his wrists. "Move your hands farther apart and loosen your grip." She kicked his foot softly. "Keep your feet shoulder-width apart." She finished by adjusting his shoulders. "And relax your back. Being stiff will only slow you down."

Noctis heard his friends giggling from above. With how much she was touching him, Noctis felt awkward. Why did his friends have to watch him train? It may have entertained them, but it was so embarrassing.

Lightning stepped back and drew her own blade. "I'll show you a few moves and you mimic them. Got it?"

Noctis nodded. Both of them were glad that they were beginning to cooperate. Noctis glanced up at his friends. They were snickering at him. He soon realized why. His face was turning a light shade of pink. _What is wrong with me?_

This would be a long day…

999

Noctis nearly burst through the meeting hall doors. Their session had dragged on for what seemed like a lifetime. Only his father stopped him from leaving. "Noctis, I need to speak with you."

After all the nobles he conferenced with left, his father turned to him. "Noctis, I heard about your behavior earlier today."

_Crap._ Noctis shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

Constantine raised one eyebrow. "Oh?" He paced. "Then why was it Kreiss and Katzroy reported otherwise?"

Kreiss? Katzroy? The first name was familiar. The other didn't ring any bells. "Who?"

He explained, "You met one. Kreiss, I believe."

Now he remembered. Noel, right? He was Guardian Corps. The one who kept Lightning from killing him. "What about the other?"

"He is another agent from the Corps. But that doesn't matter right now. Noctis, you have to calm your temper."

Noctis brushed past his father. "Whatever." He quickly exited before he could be stopped. When he came out, he saw Lightning leaning against the opposite wall. He glared at her for a moment before starting down the hall. Like an obedient bodyguard, she kept close. Noctis, however, was not in any mood to be in anyone's company. He angrily shouted, "What the hell is your deal?"

Lightning was taken aback. But she still kept her composure. "What do you mean?"

"Kreiss? Katzroy? Sound familiar? Why are they watching us?"

Lightning slightly raised her voice. "I am—" She stopped, sighed, and calmed. She had to kiss up and be kind to him, no matter how much she didn't want to. It was all for Serah. "I had no say in that. Captain Amodar wants them to keep an eye on us since we haven't been getting along." Now that he mentioned the name Katzroy, Lightning understood why Noel said, "we'll" be watching earlier.

"You know them?"

"They're old friends."

"Then tell them to back off."

"I can't."

"Why not!" Even though she was upset, Lightning tried to keep from getting flustered. Think of Serah. She needs you to do this. "I do have a higher ranking than them, but Amodar has more authority than I do. So there's no way I can simply tell them to stop, since I can't override an order from a higher up. I can't give orders or counter orders from anyone above Sergeant."

Noctis huffed, "Then _I'll _order them to."

Lightning wasn't fond of being watched. But she knew the King had probably said Noctis' word meant nothing in this situation. "Your father would say otherwise."

Noctis was ready to flip a desk. "This is ridiculous." He began walking again. "I don't need to be watched. And I don't need a body guard. Especially not a weak peasant woman."

Noctis expected her to attack him. Instead, she said, "I am deeply sorry I disappoint you." Shocked by her words, Noctis faced her again. She was looked at the floor, her fists clenched so hard that they were trembling.

Come to think of it, Noctis had given her a lot of shit today. Yet, unlike all the other times, she apologized or ignored him. Why was she acting so out of character today? "You seem to be seeing that I'm in charge?"

Lightning sighed. "Of course."

Satisfied, Noctis continued walking. "Good." He only took a few steps before a servant bumped into him. Noctis clamored, "Watch where you're going!"

Lightning couldn't take it anymore. As the servant ran in fear, Lightning slapped his cheek. He shrieked, "There you go again! What the hell is your fucking problem?"

"You can't treat others that way!"

"They're my lowers! I can treat them any way I want!"

"No you can't!"

"And why is that?"

"Because they're not just insignificant bugs you can step because you feel like it! They're people!"

"So?"

"You're a person too! Just because you're a prince doesn't make you any better than them! You're equals!"

Noctis' expression became blank. It was as if his mind was wiped clean. He blinked at her mindlessly, almost like he had never heard of the concept before. "What?"

A beep was produced from her pocket. "My shift is over. Figure it out."

Lightning stormed off, leaving Noctis in a daze.

999

Lightning finally made it outside the castle gates. She had to get as far away from that asshole as quickly as possible. She was so sick of his attitude. He was no god. He couldn't act like that to others. He had been given a life of luxury while half of the kingdom struggled to live. Why did he think he had so many servants? They had to work for him or live on the streets. Make your choice.

"You sure told him."

Lightning turned, her saber ready. A black man with an afro leaned against the castle wall. "Haven't seen you in a while, Sazh."

Sazh approached her. "I've seen a lot of you though." A chocobo chick flew from his hair and over to Lightning. It landed on her shoulder and kweed in her ear. "Chocobo's missed you."

Lightning sighed. "Yeah."

Sazh reclaimed the chick and walked alongside Lightning. She asked, "Where's Noel?"

"He went back already. He's had a long day." Lightning responded with silence. Sazh assumed, "You hate that guy, don't you?"

He probably meant Noctis. "Pretty much."

Sazh recommended, "You know, there are other ways to make money. Serah does need better care, but I don't know if this is worth it."

"Anything is worth my sister." After all, Serah was all Lightning had left. "Besides, there is a little more purpose behind it now."

Sazh furrowed his brow. "Like what?"

"Like showing a spoiled brat what the world is really like."


	3. Chapter 3: A Slip of the Tongue

**Chapter 3 – A Slip of the Tongue**

He was getting used to his lessons. Even though he hated admitting it. It had only been a few weeks. But one thing hadn't changed: Their fighting and constant bickering.

Noctis was being dragged from his teacher by his friends for the umpteenth time as she just stood there, yelling at him. He couldn't even remember what caused their quarrel. It had just gotten to shouting insults at each other. Noel and Sazh, who Noctis found out was Kreiss and Katzroy, were holding him back. Lightning, however, was keeping herself from making any movements towards him.

Captain Amodar was with the King on the upper level. He rubbed his temples while saying to Constantine, "Maybe putting these two hotheads together was a bad idea."

Constantine knew Noctis may not mind, or even be attracted to Lightning if, she wasn't his employee. "It hasn't been as bad as last week. Noctis nearly summoned more weapons on her then. It wasn't easy for Noel to drag Noctis out of the room."

"Oh, I definitely remember." They both sighed. The fight below carried on. Constantine turned to Amodar and asked, "Captain, I just have one question about Lightning."

"Shoot."

"Why did she take this job? And if she doesn't want to put up with Noctis' behavior, then why doesn't she just quit?"

Amodar looked down. "She can't."

The King was puzzled. No one was forcing her, so what did he mean? "I don't understand."

Amodar glanced at his operatives before facing the King. "You see, no one fights for just any old reason, and those who fight for fun don't belong in Guardian Corps." He gestured to Sazh. "Sazh's wife went missing when his son was just a baby. Sazh never found her. He joined the Corps to get special resources to find her, but came up short. Now he stays because of the high pay. He needs it to support his son."

The Captain nodded to Noel. "Noel isn't from this country. He's from Pauper, the poor country on the outskirts of the kingdom. As you know, the whole country is made up of small villages. Noel lived in the one closest to the countries' borders. Their village in particular was made up of hunters. So, thanks to the nature of his village, he was able to fight at a young age, hence why he's eighteen and a Corporal.

"Anyway, one day, his parents went hunting…. But they never came back. With nowhere to go, Noel came to this country, where he proved his skills to the Guardian Corps higher-ups. He says he's fighting because his father's duty was to protect those of his village. So, Noel tries to protect everyone to his best ability, no matter how long he's known them."

Constantine had no idea that things like this could influence a person to get on the battle field. But there was one thing he didn't explain. "What about Lightning?"

"Her parents died when she was a kid. Her sister… well, let's just say Lightning desperately needs the money. She's not greedy, but… this job is probably her sister's last chance."

"Her chance for what?"

He shook his head. "I've said too much already. It's a touchy subject for her. If you want to know, you'll have to ask her yourself."

The Ruler was uneasy. Whatever was going on with Lightning was serious. She had proven herself to be a loyal, reliable, and sometimes even a little friendly. He wanted to help her out of her situation. Come to think of it, maybe he could help. She had been easier on Noctis, keeping a close eye on him, she even tried to be patient with his attitude. Hell, Noctis had been a little bit more well behaved ever since Lightning was hired. It may be high-time for a raise.

His thoughts were interrupted by his expensive watch beeping. Time for another meeting. The King called, "Noctis."

All the movement and noise stopped. None of the Corps members dared to speak out against their Ruler. He said, "It's time, Noctis."

Noctis mentally groaned. These meetings were killing him. There were so many of them to attend! He didn't even contribute to them much. Why did he bother going then? He broke free from Noel and Sazh. He glared at Lightning one last time before leaving.

Noel and Sazh shrugged. They nodded to Lightning as she began to follow Noctis. She was now a bodyguard. At the last second, Noel advised, "Be careful, alright? You're guarding royalty. Never know what could happen."

Sazh added, "And keep a cool head!"

Lightning nodded back as she walked out. Everyone could tell Noctis had no desire to go to some conference or whatever it was. Lightning dreaded it as well. Of course, she never went into the meetings. She didn't have any authority to. But sitting in a room, listening to a bunch of nobles debate was just as boring as waiting outside the room they were in for a few hours. Her common sense told her to go do something else to entertain herself while Noctis was in there, but the soldier side of her said to stay put. No matter how much she didn't want to.

She joined Noctis with a sigh. She guarded the only heir to the throne of the kingdom. He was probably one of the most powerful men in the country. Maybe even the world. Even so, half of her job was boring. The other half was annoying, since Noctis would never listen to her instructions. At least the pay was high. She just hoped she could earn enough for that new treatment. If she didn't get enough money for it in time… she wouldn't even think about what could happen to Serah.

Noctis didn't look at her as he said, "You know, I've seen enough of you. How about you just go home or something?"

Lightning responded, "I'll stay."

He growled, "Quit being so damn stubborn, you bitch!"

Lightning contained her anger. "Sorry."

Noctis stopped. He stared at her over his shoulder. He was seriously confused. At first, she would answer to a statement like that by injuring him and lecturing him. But she had been more patient lately. As if she was trying…

Trying to kiss up. He continued walking as he thought. That sneaky bitch. If she wanted a raise, why didn't she just take any of his bribes? He couldn't figure this girl out. How would he find her out?

Wait… why did he even care? She was just the help. Why was he so interested in her secrets? What made him want to get past that mysterious mask of hers? Maybe it was her mysterious mask that made him want to know. He always had had urge to know more about her. She was intriguing, not to mention attractive.

Noctis suddenly stopped again.

_…What did I just think?_ He didn't have control over it. It just popped in! Lightning was still behind him. The world seemed to disappear as he marveled at his inner opinions. "Noctis?"

Her voice snapped him back into reality. He shook his head and made his way to the meeting room. The King was outside the doors with Captain Amodar. He waved Noctis over. Amodar summoned Lightning as well.

In a whisper, Constantine said, "Noctis, I'm not sure about your safety here."

Noctis' brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He lowered his voice more. "We suspect that there's an assassin in the castle. And you're their target."

The Prince wasn't very afraid. With his power, he could kill the guy on the spot. Then again, he hadn't used it since a certain teacher of his "hadn't gotten to that part of their lessons." Although, he had to admit, he was liking the bulk he was beginning to build. With a little too much hope in his voice, Noctis asked, "So I don't have to go to the meeting? You're telling me this because I'll be in 'danger' in there, right?"

"No, no, you still need to go, but…"

Amodar intervened, "Your Majesty, Lightning is trustworthy enough to go in without telling the information you speak of. Why don't you let her guard Noctis while he's in there? She can spot a sniper from miles away."

Constantine looked Lightning over, just as he had many times before. He leaned in close. In the most commanding voice Lightning had ever heard him use, he ordered, "Listen, once you are in, you are not to interrupt the conversations. Don't speak unless you are spoken to. And most importantly, do not speak of what you hear outside of those walls. Some of it is top-secret information. Understood?"

Lightning gave him a Guardian Corps salute. "Yes, sir. I will follow all of your instructions carefully."

_Great_, Noctis thought_. Now I'll be humiliated in front of the nobles. They don't need to know my guard is a woman!_

Amodar said, "I'll have Noel and Sazh keep a keen eye outside."

The three nodded. Lightning was a little nervous to go, but brushed the feeling off. She had to appear relaxed, but on high alert at the same time.

The King, of course, entered first. Noctis was behind him with Lightning coming in last. The nobles shared interested looks as Lightning walked in. Each one looked rather old. Only a few weren't grey-haired. But one in particular stuck out like a sore thumb. He was a lot younger than the rest, probably a few years older than her. He gave Lightning a charming – and somewhat creepy – look. He briefly looked to Noctis as he took a seat at the head of the table with his father. "Your Highness, who is this young woman with you today?" His voice was smooth, moderately deep.

The Prince plainly stated, "She is my bodyguard."

Murmurs went around the room. Lightning wanted to tell that man to keep from staring at her in such an odd manner. But Constantine's instructions stuck in her mind: do not speak, only respond. With her mouth stapled shut, Lighting stood a couple feet behind Noctis' chair.

The same man continued, this time speaking to her. "Won't you tell us your name?"

Something was off about him. His slicked back black hair made him seem out of place. His brown eyes and slightly tanned skin made him seem youthful. Even though his fancy suit and kind smile made him look ordinary, Lightning sensed something about him was different, and not in a good way. Despite her uneasy feeling, Lightning respectfully introduced herself. "Guardian Corps Sergeant Lightning Farron reporting for duty, sir."

It appeared that the statement impressed some of them. She did sound professional and intellectual. The man said, "I'm Vincent Krater. I'm sure we could talk later."

Noctis mentally scoffed. That creep. He had always been a sneaky viper. Now he was freaking Lightning out with his "smooth talking." Noctis wasn't sure why, but he thought he felt… jealous. He quickly shrugged the thought away. Him, envious? He could have anything with a snap of his fingers. Why would he be jealous over some weirdo flirting with Lightning anyway? Why should he care?

Noctis sighed slightly. He had been having these contemplative thoughts over Lightning so often. What the hell was wrong with him?

Lightning stood at attention for the whole meeting. None of the nobles deliberated over her after they began talking. Only Vincent occasionally glanced at her. But what was his deal? She tried to ignore him, and focus on staying alert. But holy shit… this was boring.

At least Noctis was as unentertained as she was. She caught him dozing off while leaning on his knuckles a few times. Lightning would deliver a soft kick to the chair, bringing him back. If she wanted more money for Serah, she would have to make sure Noctis was successful.

There was one thing Lightning couldn't pull out of her mind. Noctis was pretty… cute when he was tired. She had only seen him awake and angry. His softer side was more appealing. His eyes really were a gorgeous blue, and he was indeed attractive…

…_What am I thinking?..._ Lightning shook her head. So Noctis wasn't bad looking. Big deal. It didn't change who he was. He was an asshole, no doubt about it. If he got his attitude straight, he wouldn't be such a bad guy. It's a shame it doesn't seem likely it will happen.

By the end of the meeting, Lightning was ready to get the hell out of there. She eagerly followed Noctis as he slowly left the room.

An odd episode was ahead. Vincent was patiently waiting outside. As Lightning and Noctis came out, he said, "You're lucky, Your Highness." He gestured to Lightning. "You are always accompanied by a beautiful young woman. It must be nice."

Noctis never liked this man. He hated speaking with him. "So you would think."

Lightning didn't like how this guy made her feel uncomfortable. Nonetheless, she nodded in gratitude.

Vincent took one of her hands and kissed it. "I'll be seeing you around, Lightning." He turned and left with both of them stunned.

Bastard. Bastard! Bastard! Noctis cursed him in his mind. She was his, no one else's!

Wait… what? Noctis realized that he was covetous over her. Something was wrong with him. Shit.

Noctis felt a migraine coming on. This had been a long day. Too bad his friends would make it worse.

"Yo, Noct! How was the meeting?" Prompto and Gladiolus waved over to them. "S'up, Light!"

She nodded. At least Ignis wasn't as loud as them. Then they would be a huge pain. But her headache came when Snow walked up with them. With a groan, she asked, "What are you doing here, Snow?"

"I'm hanging with these guys."

Gladiolus clarified, "We've kept in touch."

Great. Why, Etro?

Snow came over to Lightning. "Hey, we gotta talk."

"Not now."

Noctis strained his hearing to understand their conversation. Snow said, "I know, but it's pretty serious."

Lightning was silent. "What do you mean?"

"Serah… things aren't looking good."

Lightning stopped there. "Snow, please, not here." They joined the rest of the group. Noctis wouldn't let that secret go. "What was Snow saying?"

She angrily said, "None of your business."

"Why do you sound like your hiding something?"

Lightning didn't want anyone to know. She could handle this. She didn't need his sympathy. "Noctis, I'm not talking about this."

"Why won't you tell me anything!"

"Because you have no right to know!"

By now the others were listening in. Noctis shouted, "I don't understand why you're so secretive!"

"And I don't understand why you want to know so badly!"

"Maybe it's because you know everything about me?"

She shook her head. "That's a stupid excuse! I don't know anything! The only thing I know is that you're an ass!"

Noctis looked away and muttered something. Lightning thought she heard him say Vincent's name. She questioned, "What was that?"

He yelled, "I said you would tell Vincent everything!"

Lightning was seriously confused now. "What? That's creep? Why have you been in such a bad mood since I met him?"

"Because I don't want you around him!"

"Why?"

"Because he keeps flirting with you!"

"And?"

"And I don't want him near you! You're mine and no one else's!" Noctis flinched at what he just said. He didn't think about that either. It just… slipped out, dammit!

The whole hall became silent. Even Lightning was befuddled at that. "W-what?"

Noctis looked away from everyone. "I-I don't know."

Gladiolus interrupted, "I think you just admitted you were jealous."

Noctis spun on his heels and headed down the hall. Lightning, still being on duty, was impelled to follow. From behind, Snow said, "That was… odd. Who's Vincent?"

Ignis said, "A noble that Noctis knows. He's a strange character. But apparently he's taken an interest in Lightning."

Prompto asked, "But how does that affect Noctis?"

"Well, if he was already having slight yearnings for her in any way, this event would make her look more desirable. Not to mention that Noctis can be possessive."

Gladiolus said, "But I though they hated each other."

Snow shrugged. "You never know."

Prompto smirked. "What are you guys talking about? He totally likes her!"

Up ahead, Noctis stalked through the castle, trying desperately to forget what he said. He didn't mean it… did he? Okay, he had had weird feelings around her and gotten nervous when she touched him. Sure he thought she was sexy… and had pretty eyes… and was mysterious… but that didn't mean anything!

He didn't like how she could beat him up and was so stoic. She was stubborn and he didn't know anything about her. Even so, he couldn't help but feel like he meant every word when he said she was his. He glanced back at Lightning. "I don't get it."

She sighed, "What?"

He stopped and turned around. "Your plan or whatever."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "What? I'm not planning anything."

"Then what are you doing to me?"

Lightning shook her head in bewilderment. "You're not making sense."

"Yes I am!" He paced as he spoke. "You- you're always treating me differently. And you act like we're equals. Then you have me thinking about you and how smart you are. Or how different you are. I don't get how you're doing this to me! That's why I want to know more about you! I mean, I don't get why you make me feel this way. And, dammit, seeing your pretty face doesn't satisfy my feelings!" Noctis froze before he could go on. He looked back at Lightning, who was wide eyed.

He ran his fingers through his hair and put his back to her. He had just said all of those things he had no idea he was feeling_… How is this happening? She's just my employee… why do I want to be closer than that? Fuck, think Noctis! I can't figure this out! _

Lightning finally spoke. "W-what… did you say?" Sure, she had heard how she could piss people off, but not in this way. She was affecting his feelings? And did he really mean that he… hungered for her?

Just then, a beep came from Lightning's pocket, signifying that her shift was over and she had no purpose to be here anymore. Noctis didn't look at her as he began walking away. "You're dismissed."

Lightning didn't follow. She had promised Serah she would come visit her after work. But… something in her wanted to go after him


	4. Chapter 4: Savior

**Chapter 4 - Savior**

Noctis tossed and turned like the sea in his bed. He couldn't get today's events off of his mind. Shouting at her in anger… but complementing her at the same time… why was his mind so discombobulated? Ever since she came into his life, he hadn't been able to sleep the same way. What was she doing to him that made him so confused?

Noctis rolled onto his back and stared at the high roof of his bedroom. His bed was monstrous, but he still managed to rip up all of the sheets covering the mattress. He hated doing this, but there was one thing he always did when he needed a little help. He whispered, quiet as a mouse, "What is going on with me… mom?"

His mother had died some years ago. He never liked to think about it. They were close; she was the most precious person he had when he was young. She always gave useful advice. She never hesitated to help. With that thought in his mind, he had a flashback.

Noctis sat in a chair next to his mother as she lie in bed. She was pale, always coughing, but never ceased to act motherly. Noctis was just a young boy, so naïve. He one day asked her, "Mother, what is love?"

She chuckled. "You're so funny, hon. Well, when the Goddess Etro wills for you to be with someone special, she creates a feeling inside you. A pleasant feeling. One that draws you to another person. That feeling is love."

"So when Etro wants you to be with someone, she makes you feel love? But why?"

She smiled. "Love is the feeling of joy and wanting to share that joy with another. She makes people fall in love… so everyone can share their happiness."

Noctis punched his pillow. He knew what his mother told him was probably just part of some fairy tale, but he wouldn't face the inner truth. He was… falling for Lightning. But he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't feel that hurt he had experienced all those years ago again. It didn't matter who he got close to. It would all end the same way; with him getting morally hurt.

"I can't get close to her. I'll…just lose her in the end...right?" He wouldn't risk it. He had to push her away.

999

Serah screeched excitedly as soon as Lightning entered her room. With a few spare minutes she had before work, Lightning wanted to speak with her sister. But, due to her reaction, she started to have second thoughts. Lightning covered her ears as Serah screamed incomprehensible shouts of contentment. She quickly went to her sister's bedside and tried to calm her down. "Serah! Be quiet! You'll hurt yourself!"

She stopped, but still rambled, "But it's so amazing though! What he said was so sweet and I can't believe he said it at all! It's so great for you, Sis!"

Lightning waited for Serah to quiet down before answering. "Serah, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She crossed her arms, a smile still gracing her pink lips. "Don't play dumb! Snow told me what Prince Noctis said to you the other day!"

Lightning would have to murder Snow later. She shook her head. "He didn't mean it. I'm sure of it."

Serah frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Lightning said, "Think about it, Serah. I'm pretty sure he hates me. Plus, he most likely knows other girls who are a lot better than I am."

Serah sighed. "Light, don't sell yourself so short. If he didn't mean what he said, then why would he say it at all?" Lightning listened to her sister's words, but she wasn't sure if what she said was true. "Lightning, you never know if he's just hiding his feelings for you under a hard shell. And don't say that you are no better than any other women he may know. How many girls do you know can shoot at a target and hit the bull's eye from one hundred feet away without even taking an adequate time to aim?"

Lightning answered, "None."

"But you can. And how many girls in the world are able to perform a back handspring, several cartwheels, and multiple backflips without stopping in between?"

"None."

"Except for you. And how many girls can beat up fifty soldiers and monsters in two minutes?"

"I actually did it in a minute in a half."

"Exactly." Her smile reappeared. "You may not be the girliest person around, but you are so much better than some pretty face. Even a prince would be lucky to have you."

Lightning was always grateful to have such an encouraging sister. She never hesitated to lend a helping hand, even though she herself wasn't in any position to even get out of bed with her health. What had her sweet sister done to deserve such a cruel fate? "I don't know how you're able to get all of these ideas, Serah."

She pumped her fist. "I'm speaking the truth, oh yeah!"

Lightning laughed. Her sister was the only one who could make her smile so easily. She asked, "So, what do you think?"

Lightning tilted her head. "Think about what?"

"You know, about the Prince. He clearly thinks highly of you."

Lightning had thought about this since he complimented her yesterday. She knew he was handsome and all, but he was still a jerk. There was no way she would get too involved with someone as arrogant as him. "He's an ass."

"Don't you remember what I said about it being an act?"

"But he acts like that around everyone, not just me."

"So you're not even considering giving him a chance?"

"Not exactly. I don't have time for that stuff anyway."

Serah rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that! I didn't think I would meet anyone special when I moved into the hospital. But here I am, engaged to Snow!" She noticed Lightning's dissipating smile. She knew she didn't want to talk about his. "Look, Light. There's no telling how things could turn out between you two."

"There isn't going to be anything, Serah. I told you that."

She shrugged. "There might be. But if there's ever a time when he softens up for you, will you give him a chance?"

"Why do you want me to go out with him so badly, Serah?"

Serah looked down. "You're always giving up your time to take care of me. I just want you to take any chance you get to be happy. I… may not be here forever and I want to know someone will be there for you if that happens."

"Don't talk like that!" Serah jumped at her sister's command. "You're getting out of this hospital. I'll be sure of it. Just… give me time."

Serah would have said more, but a red-headed nurse came into the room. Her accent set a happier mood as she said, "Serah, it's time to replace your medicine. Hiya, Lightning."

"Hey, Vanille." Vanille was an old friend. She and her childhood companion came to Potentia from another country to start a new life four years ago. Lightning helped Vanille's friend, Fang, get into Guardian Corps and get Vanille a job as a medic at the hospital. She often took care of Serah. "How are you and Fang doing?"

She nodded, "Just fine, thanks. Fang wants us three to get together sometime. She says she hasn't seen you in a little while."

Lightning stood. "Tell her I'll consider it." She turned to Serah. "I've got to get going."

Serah had been looking pale and weak. It was time for her to rest. "Okay, Light. I'll talk to you later."

It was always hard for Lightning to leave her sister behind. There was always a thought in the back her mind saying it could be the last time she ever saw her sister. As she walked to the castle, her thought were littered of images of Serah. She had been sick for years now. Her health had been showing no improvement or any signs of worsening. That is, until a few months ago. She was slowly getting sicker. And Lightning had to do something about it.

She didn't notice Sazh and Noel waving to her at the castle gates. She almost walked right past them before Noel caught her shoulder, snapping her out of her mindless state. "Lightning!"

She looked over to them. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

Sazh guessed, "It's Serah, huh?"

Lightning didn't answer.

Noel reassured, "Don't worry, Light. She'll be fine. Besides, you've almost raised half of the money for the new medications, right? Nothing to worry about."

Lightning gave a thankful nod to them. "Thanks, guys."

To Lightning's surprise, Noctis was actually there before her, ready to begin training. Noel and Sazh veered off earlier to start their watch. They had said Amodar was thinking about letting them freely operate without being watched but was still undecided.

Noctis didn't seem to see her come in. Lightning saw that he had dark circles under his eyes. He must not have slept. "Noctis?"

His head jolted up. He was startled at her voice. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

He was skeptical about her concern. He still answered, "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged. "You look tired."

There was no way he would tell her about his night of debating over his feelings about her. He just plainly said, "I had a lot on my mind." _Shit. With what I said yesterday it could tip her off_. He added, "You know, about my schedule and stuff." He then became bitter. "What does it matter anyway? It's none of your damn business."

"Well, today's the day."

He raised an eyebrow. "What day?"

She said, "The day we start using your powers."

Noctis nearly jumped up. He was so ready to use his powers after keeping them bottled up for so long. "Finally! Where do we start!"

"Don't get too excited. We're starting with the basics and will get to the more advanced moves later."

"Well, how basic are we talking?"

With a moment's thought, she said, "Mostly focus and control. Advanced moves will be using all of your weapons at the same time."

Noctis huffed, "But that's too easy."

"If you're ready to move on early, then we will. But it's better to start out slow then to push you too hard."

"But that's stupid!"

Lightning gave him a warning look. He sighed, "Fine."

Lightning was suspicious. He normally would have gone on about how he could handle it and was too good to have such a slow teacher. "What? No fight? No arrogant remarks?"

He looked away. "I'm not in the mood to fight. Let's just get on with the damn lesson."

Serah's words flashed into Lightning's mind_. "Lightning, you never know if he's just hiding his feelinsg for you under a hard shell… But if there's ever a time when he softens up for you, will you give him a chance?"_ Maybe she was right…

"Fine. Then let's begin."

999

_Fuck, this is hard!_ Noctis was sitting on the tiled floor, panting for air. The cool wall against his back helped him calm down a bit. Maybe his father was right. Using his powers was harder than he thought. Lightning crossed her arms. "You're doing well. Let's take a break." She leaned against the wall with him.

Noctis really wanted to find some way to cover up his slip of the tongue from yesterday. At the same time, however, he didn't want to bring it up. It may have been best to just forget it. After all, there was no need to talk about it. He glanced at her. She was wiping the blade of a small knife. "What's that?"

She didn't look back. "A knife."

He sarcastically remarked, "Really? I thought it was a book."

She shot him an irritated look. "If you want me to be specific, it's… well, it _was_ my father's knife."

She became sullen. "What do you mean it 'was?'"

She sighed. "My parents died when I was a kid. This is all I have left of my father."

Noctis wasn't sure what to say. "Sorry."

Lightning stared at him. He had never said anything like that to her. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

He was tired of her asking that. "Why do you think I'm sick?"

"You're just acting a little out of character. You've been more tolerant of my teaching style."

He couldn't help it. He looked up at her and smiled. "I guess you're getting to me."

Lightning felt a slight blush coming on. This was the first time she had seen him smile like that. Sure, he had smiled on television, but never in this manner. It was… nice. Maybe she should give him a chance. "I-I guess so."

Noctis quickly realized that he was getting too comfortable. "Just don't count on this going on for some time. I'm still not happy with having a woman teacher."

_I take it back. He's an ass. _

Just then, Ignis called from the higher hallway, "Noctis, the King wants to see you in the library for a minute."

Noctis nodded and stood. He said to Lightning, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After he left, Lightning called, "Hey, Sazh, Noel? You guys listening?"

Noel's voice came from somewhere in the room. "Yeah."

"You two follow him. We're still not sure if there was really an assassin around. Stay by him just in case."

Sazh confirmed, "Will do."

She could never be sure if they really left. If she didn't trust them she would have assumed they stayed. But they were friends. She knew they would listen to her, especially since she was a higher rank than the two corporals.

A different voice made her jump. "You're quite impressive."

She spun with her hand on her gunblade. The man she met yesterday, Vincent, was behind her. How long had he been around? "You're… Mr. Krater, correct?"

He smiled. "Please, call me Vincent. And…" He moved closer to her. "I'm glad to see you again." He took a piece of her hair and sniffed it, letting the strands fall through his fingers.

No Guardian Corps training had covered what to do when a complete creep was freaking you out. This guy was a weirdo! Lightning felt terribly uncomfortable. That off feeling she got from him yesterday turned into a slight fear for what this guy was really like. Her instincts told her to get out and away from him. "Um, sorry, but I need to go somewhere." She tried to push past him but was stopped by his arm.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to talk to me? I know I want to get to know a pretty little robin like yourself." He took a step closer so his body was just inches from hers. He was about a head taller than her, making her feel small.

She pushed him back a bit. "Look, Mr. Krater—"

"Why won't you call me Vincent?"

"Fine, Vincent, I can't stay here, I need to find Noctis." He was her only means of getting away from him this bastard.

"Oh?" He seized her wrists and pushed her against the wall. "I believe he was speaking with his father. And didn't you send a few of your associates to watch him?"

Lightning cursed herself. Now she wished she hadn't sent them both. "But it's still my job." Her mind went blank when his hand wandered to the zipper on her shirt. "Vincent, st—"

"What? I think this is fun." He began to unzip her shirt. On instinct, Lightning pulled out her father's knife and stabbed the blade into his wrist. He cringed and pulled his hand back, splattering blood everywhere. "You bitch!" He slapped the knife from her hand and punched her in the stomach.

Lightning was still in shock from the whole experience and didn't know what to do. Her torso ached from his blow. He tugged at her shirt again. "Stop!"

"Not after that!" So, this was his true face. Lightning had beaten monsters thirty times her size, defeated guards tougher than him, but she had never been assaulted like this. She was… afraid. Never in her life had she felt so eager to run and hide. Out of any experience she had been through, this one was the only one that made her genuinely scared.

She was ready to scream when Vincent was suddenly forced away from her. She looked to the wall to her left. Vincent was suspended on the wall by swords piercing his clothes. Lightning recognized those swords. Vincent's eyes were filled with fear. "Y-Your Highness!"

Lightning turned around, her shirt slightly loosened. Noctis was approaching them, his hand extended in Vincent's direction. With a cold tone and narrowed eyes, he said, "What do you think you were doing?"

He stuttered, "I-I was j-just…" He couldn't come up with any excuse.

Noel and Sazh ran over to Lightning. "Light!" Sazh said, "We're sorry, we should've stayed."

Noctis continued his conversation with the noble. "It looked to me you were about to hurt my guard. Actually, make that an innocent woman."

Vincent struggled against the weapons. "It's… not like that!"

Noctis dismissed the swords. With the most menacing tone, Noctis growled, "Get. Out." Vincent scrambled out of the training area, with his wrist still bleeding.

Noctis turned to Lightning. "Are you okay?"

She fumbled her words. "Yeah, I'm…"

Noctis took her hand. "Come with me. Noel, Sazh, you two report what has happened to my father." With confused nods, they agreed. Noctis led Lightning into a corridor that was not too far from the training center. Lightning couldn't help but notice how warm his hand felt on her skin.

He reached into a closet and pulled out a small towel. "You have blood on your face." He began wiping the dried blood from her cheeks when he realized she may still be frightened from the incident. He gestured for her to take the towel so she may finish cleaning her face.

Noctis noticed her shirt was partly undone. Without thinking, he reached down and zipped the top of her shirt back up. That was a bad move. She flinched at his touch. "Sorry, that was too soon."

She shook her head. "It's alright. You're just trying to help." They gazed into each other's eyes for a second. Lightning wondered aloud, "Why did you save me?"

Noctis responded, "I didn't want that creep to hurt you." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think you should take the rest of the day off and rest."

"Yeah… okay." She was too dazed to refuse this time.

The Prince watched Lightning as she left. But wait...

999

The knife's brown handle was slick as Noctis twirled it in his hands. Lightning had left it after yesterday's incident. It wasn't like he knew how to get it back to her, let alone would he go through the trouble. He figured he would return it today.

Gladiolus and Snow stood with him on the training ground with him. "She's a little late. That's odd."

Snow shook his head. "Light's not coming today."

Noctis gave him a questioning look. "She's still spooked?"

Snow had heard of the whole issue but swore to keep his mouth shut. "Nah, just taking care of some business."

Gladiolus asked, "Do you have any idea who she's sending for a sub?"

Snow hesitated. "Well, yeah, but…"

"Sorry I'm a little late!" Noctis didn't recognize the accent that came from behind him. He turned around. A tall woman, only about six inches shorter than him, was walking up to them. She had a tribal look, a dashing blue sari wrapped around her. She held a red spear over her shoulder, one hand on her hip. "I got a little held up."

Snow patted Noctis on the back. "Good luck." He rushed out of the ring with Gladiolus. Noctis studied the woman. "Who the hell are you?"

She laughed, "I guess you can call me your substitute teacher."

"Wait, you?" Another woman to teach him, huh? Damn it.

"Yup, the name's Fang."

Noctis crossed his arms. "That's obscene. I'm pretty sure you can't be a good teacher. You and Lightning both are women."

Fang's smirk faded. "Alright then." She approached Noctis, slapped his leg with her spear, kicked his stomach and punched him in the face.

As Noctis was crumpled on the floor in pain, Fang stuck the blade of her lance into the ground and knelt down next to him, just as Lightning did on their first day. "Listen here, Pretty Shit, Lighting warned me of your little attitude. And let me tell you this; Lightning is the type of person to at least try to settle a problem with words. I'm not. I think chit-chat is useless. No, I'll cut straight to the ass kicking."

She stood and pulled her spear out. She grinned, "So I suggest you start warming up."


	5. Chapter 5 Fang:Loyalty and Obedience

Author's note:

I felt like last chapter was a little boring and decided to upload this one early. I'm sorry if it sounds a little rushed.

And please be patient with my foreshadowing of the reason for Light taking the job. I want it to be a surprise. You'll find out in, like, two or three chapters.

Please leave some reviews so I know what you guys think!

**Chapter 5 – Fang: Loyalty and Obedience**

Noctis glowered at his substitute teacher. "What? How dare you—"

"Hey now," She interrupted, her accent showing her uniqueness. "Don't get all flustered. If you simply follow my instructions then I'll loosen up. I'm not a total stiff like Light." She looked up to the roof. "Right, guys? I'm more fun, huh?"

Sazh said, "Yep, you're right about that."

Noel continued, "But you can be twice as mean."

Fang agreed, "As you saw earlier. So we'll get along, but only if you don't piss me off. Then things could get ugly."

Noctis growled, "Don't treat me like I'm an ignoramus!"

Fang smirked, "I'll treat you however I please. I'm in charge until lessons are over and I become your bodyguard, savvy?" She pushed him down and rolled him onto his stomach. "Start doing push-ups before I get any more impatient."

Noctis complied as his friend rushed into the room. Prompto said, "Is that an Oerban accent I hear?" He seemed a little excited. What makes him so worked up over some foreigner?

…Oh yeah, Prompto's a foreigner too. He's from the country Laris in the northwest. Not too far from Oerba either. He must be excited over seeing someone who knows what it's like to be from somewhere so far away. Not many in Potentia could relate.

Fang smiled at him. "Hey, not many people around here can actually identify where I'm from. How'd you know?" She noticed Noctis had begun slacking. She wacked his side with her lance. "Don't stop until I say so." Noctis groaned. He was already getting tired.

Prompto explained, "I'm from Laris. So I've met quite a few Oerbans. But I haven't seen any since I got here. The country's pretty far away. What are you doing in Potentia?"

Fang twirled her lance as she said, "My story? It's not that exciting, actually. Maybe even a little boring?" She began walking around. "Well, obviously, I was born in Oerba, the country to the far west of here. And I mean, the very far west. You should know, since you're from around there too. Anyway, over there, there's a good and fancy part of the country made of shiny cities. Sadly, there are also bad parts. Towns that are dead poor and full of gangs. Unfortunately, I was from one of those towns. I lost my parents when I was a kid and ended up in an orphanage, where I met Vanille. She's practically been my little sister ever since.

"After growing up some, we both wanted something more with our lives. Vanille had always been into nursing. I was always the tough one and had some fighting skills. I wanted to do something to protect people… since I never had anyone to do that for me." She paused for a moment, remembering a time when she had been pushed around by gang members while trying to keep them from hurting Vanille. She was lucky to have been a natural with a lance or she couldn't have fended them all off. Although, she could never get out of a fight unscathed. She would come out with scratches and bruises, sometimes even fractured or broken bones. She couldn't even count how many scars she had from her skirmishes with some random gang bangers.

"Anyway, we were tired of the life we had. Don't get me wrong, we loved our home. But we were ready to, well, leave the nest I guess. So, one day five years ago, we up and left. That was it. We were ready to move on. We had a tight budget and had to walk on foot for long periods of time, fighting monsters off along the way. We traveled for a year across the lands, trying to find a new place to call home, one that had opportunities for us. We had no luck for a while. But four years ago, we got to Potentia. But we hadn't planned to stay here. We were from a small town. The city life didn't seem like something we'd want. By that time, we had run out of money and supplies. So we were… really screwed."

Prompto was clearly interested. "Well, what did you do?"

She smiled. "That was when good ol' Lightning found us. She was kind enough to let us stay with her while we stocked back up on rations. But instead, she ended up convincing the Guardian Corps higher-ups of my skills and getting me a job with the public security, seeing as how I was good with my weapon here." She patted her red lance. "So, here we are. I'm now a Sergeant in the Corps. Vanille found a nursing job at the hospital down town. Best of all, the three of us have remained close friends." She looked up to the open ceiling, at the clear blue sky. "And now I can forget my former life of struggle… thanks to Light."

Prompto pointed out, "You really appreciate what she's done."

"Hell yeah. She opened up many doors for me to go through. There's no way I can thank her enough."

Noctis had been listening intently while still doing push-ups, but now he was wheezing with exhaustion. Fang glanced down at him and chuckled, "Oh, Hey! I forgot you were still there! You can stop now." He collapsed to the ground, his muscled screaming. He would be sore tomorrow.

Fang said, "That's enough chit-chat. Let's get to workin' your powers."

Prompto asked, "Can I watch? This'll be good."

Noctis glared at him. "No!"

Prompto held his hands up in defense. "Fine, I'll go bug Glad!" He walked out of the room to find out what Gladiolus had been doing. He thought Snow was around with them too.

Fang began, "Alright, get up and –"

"No." Noctis sat on the floor unmoving.

She placed her hands on her hips. "What was that now?"

Noctis repeated, "I said no."

Fang reminded in an impatient tone, "Remember what I said about how I don't tolerate that attitude?"

He ignored her_. Okay, so force and threats may not work. I'll try to cool off that head of his._ "I couldn't help but notice that you looked awfully disappointed when I said Lightning wasn't coming. Why's that?" She mentally laughed as she saw that made him blush for a moment.

"None of your fucking business." He crossed his arms. Fang sighed, trying to keep herself from punching him into next week. It was then she noticed a knife attached to his belt… a knife she recognized. She had seen it before, but wasn't it with…? She pointed to it and said, "Isn't that Light's?" He flinched. Fang realized, "Oh, so you wanted to return it? I didn't think she would just forget that. It's sort of special to her and all. She's normally not so careless." She extended her hand. With a friendlier voice, she said, "I'll get it to her."

Noctis shook his head. "No."

"That sure is your favorite word, isn't it?" No response._ Dammit. This prince is as stubborn as a behemoth. _"Why not?"

"Because…" He didn't finish. He wouldn't tell her. It was one of those things about his emotions that he couldn't seem to control.

Fang sighed again. "Damn, you got it bad, don't you?"

"Got what?"

"Never mind." She was worried her next approach may make things worse, but she had to try. She just hoped he wouldn't ask anything Lightning would kill her for. "I heard about some things you said to Light."

He yelled, "How do you know about that?" He knew Lightning wouldn't blab about it to anyone. She wouldn't want to speak of it any more than he did, and he didn't even want to remember it.

Fang laughed, "Relax! I know people, that's all." In reality, Snow had told Serah, who told Vanille, who finally told Fang, who didn't believe it. How could she? The Prince wouldn't be so careless with his words. It could be used against him in negative ways. But Noel and Sazh then told her the same story, and then got the whole thing affirmed by Lightning herself. So it was something like your classic game of telephone. Sort of. In retrospect, it may have been better and easier to ask Lightning about her work days instead of going through this whole process. "I understand you want to know more about her, but there's no way she's talking. So… if you get to work, I'll tell you what I can."

He perked up a bit, but Noctis wasn't quite buying it. This would be too easy. "Why do you want to work so badly?"

She responded, "I'm trying to do Light a favor. Remember, she sort of gave me a new life? It's going to hurt her if things don't go as planned today. And I'm not going to let her get in trouble for not doing what she asked me to do."

Noctis finally stood. "Fine. We have a deal. I'll train if you answer my questions."

999

"Well, you're better than I thought. You been practicing or something?" Noctis had been impressive. Fang hadn't expected him to be as good as he was with his powers. She could have sworn Lightning said they had only worked with them one day so far.

He snarled, "It's natural talent! I'm not weak and fragile like you!"

Fang slapped his back with her lance. As he yelped from the oncoming welt, Fang said, "I've hit you a dozen times not. Quit being an ass before I draw blood. And I'm pretty sure I'm not as 'weak and fragile' as you think."

Noctis prepared to throw an insult at her, but Fang interrupted, "I guess you've earned a few answers. Now let's see…" It took Noctis a moment to recall their deal.

"How many is a few?"

She scratched her head. "Um… two."

Noctis objected, "Two! I can't do anything with that! This is bullshit!"

Fang countered, frustrated with him, "You're down to one for that! I don't like hearing that my judgments are bullshit."

Noctis gave up. There was no way around this bitch. She was worse than Lightning sometimes! He found himself wishing she would come back soon. She, at least, would give him lectures as a warning for the upcoming violence, giving him a chance to back off. Fang just went straight to the pain! He had no chance for saving his own ass.

Even though she had been harsh, he was slightly grateful that she gave him this deal. Just a little. But what could he ask? One question was like a speck of salt in a sand dune compared to how many he had. He couldn't blow it on something stupid. He went with the one that managed to stick out in his mind the most. Fang's expression became solemn as he said, "Why did Lightning want this job?"

Fang put her back to him. "You just had to pick that one, huh?"

He crossed his arms. "Well?"

She faced him again. "Sorry, but I can't answer that."

"What? Why not?"

"I just… can't."

"We had a deal!"

"And?"

"You said you'd answer my questions!"

She was starting to lose her temper. "No, I said I would answer everything that I can. And I can't answer this."

Noctis grunted. "Fine. How about this, I _order_ you to tell me."

Fang bit her lip and looked away. There was no way she could just let this out. She had no right to tell anyone this. Not even the Prince. "I can't follow that order."

"I'll say it again. Tell me. I hate it when I'm not getting the full truth and this is sounding suspicious." With everyone being so secretive about it, it was like they were planning some scheme or something. After the Krater event, he wouldn't take this lightly.

"It's nothing to be suspicious about."

"Then tell me."

"No!"

"That was a command!"

"One that I cannot obey!"

Noctis threw his hands up in frustration. "This is ridiculous. I thought Corps members were trained to be loyal and obedient. You aren't living up to that reputation!"

That pissed her off. "I am being loyal, just not to you!"

Taken aback, Noctis blinked, confused. _Not loyal to me? Who then?_ Fang's earlier quotes came to mind. _"She opened up many doors for me to go through. There's no way I can thank her enough… Remember, she sort of gave me a new life?... And now I can forget my former life of struggle… thanks to Light." _

_So she's not loyal to me, she's being loyal to a friend… _"There's got to be something I'm missing. Why is everyone so secretive about this? It's really pissing me off that I don't know."

She turned and crossed her arms, putting her weight onto one foot. "I can't say because it's not my story to tell. And Light won't say anything because it's…"

He ushered, "It's…"

"It's… too personal."

He gave up at that. "Fine." Noctis headed for the door to leave.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't stop at her voice. "Class is over."

"Don't I get to say that?"

"Not when I have other things to attend to."

With yet another sigh, Fang followed. _Too bad he didn't ask another question. If it wasn't like the first one I would have actually answered it._ Fang smirked._ Dumbass_.

999

"Are you fucking serious?" Noctis slammed his hand down on his father's desk. "That's preposterous! You think I'll just go along with it?"

The King calmly responded, "It's better than the truth. If you just tell them they won't think much of it."

"But you want me to lie about Krater's sleaze just so the nobles won't be upset? I won't ignore what he's done and lie about his resignation!"

Constantine rubbed his temples. "Telling them what really happened could cause them to believe that some sort of conspiracy of criminals is among us. Just say he resigned to take care of his sick family. He's already in prison anyway for his record."

"But—"

"No butts!" The King snapped. "For once, do as I say!"

Noctis recoiled. "Fine." He muttered. Noctis left the office, unaware Fang was still waiting outside. He knew Lightning would wait as long as she had to, but Fang seemed like she would go and do something more entertaining.

"How'd it go?" She took his silent answer as a "not good." She had heard him mention some guy in it. "Who's Krater, or whatever?"

He didn't cease his advance. He thought of how she knew of his "confession" from the other day. _Looks like your "people" aren't as good as you thought._ "He was one of the nobles who advised my father and took care of some of the country's affairs. Due to certain events, we found out he had stolen the real Krater's identity and had a lengthy criminal record. He—" Noctis paused, "Wait, why am I telling you?"

She guffawed. "I just asked! You didn't have to answer."

He grumbled at his insolence. She questioned, "And I heard you don't want to lie."

_Damn, how loud was I yelling_? "I _hate_ liars."

She shrugged. "Sometimes people lie for a good reason."

"Yeah, but other times they lie to get close to you just so they can share your power and fame. It's not like they actually like you or anything."

Fang halted. "What?"

"There have been a number of times my peers lie to me just to get to my fame, make themselves noticeable. I hate it."

"Ooooh, I get it now!"

Noctis faced her. "What?"

She crossed her arms. "You don't like liars. So you hate it when you don't get the full truth. Therefore, you want to know about your enemy. Or, in this case, your teacher." Noctis flinched. "Lightning won't say a thing about herself. She's not talkative. So that makes you think she's like all those others that try to use you." She snapped her fingers. "And that's why you want to know what the whole thing issue with is, right?"

Noctis stared. It all made sense at that. He had never fit those two pieces together. However, that didn't explain why he thought differently about her compared to everyone else, like her eyes, her voice, her looks… yeah, just like that.

Fang continued, "And because you hate liars, you yourself don't lie. But…" She paused. "You don't exactly talk about yourself much either. Not even on interviews. I've watched a few and, come to think of it, you always seem to give away as little info about yourself as possible. So aren't you being a little hypocritical about not liking getting the full truth?"

"No!"

"Again with your favorite word."

Noctis denied, "You're wrong!" In reality, she was right. And he hated that. She had been able to see right through him and figure him out from one day with him. How could she know him better than he knew himself already?

She said, "Don't throw stones if you live in a glass house."

"…What?"

Fang sighed, "It means don't smack talk something that you do yourself. It could hurt only you in the end."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm saying maybe you should open up to Lightning before you expect her to open up to you."

Once again, Fang had managed to befuddle him. So, this whole time you were_… trying to give me advice?_ Noctis said, "Why are you helping me?"

Fang smiled to herself. Serah had told her that she could just _tell_ she thought highly of Noctis. Fang would have to meddle in this. It would get entertaining! But before she could make something up to answer, she had a realization. A dire realization.

Noctis, growing impatient, began, "What are you—"

"Shh!"

Noctis glared at her. "Did you just—"

"Shhh!" She looked around the room cautiously.

The Prince grew nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh!... Don't you hear that?"

Noctis strained his ears to listen. The whole hall was dead silent. "Nothing."

"Exactly." Noctis gave her a confused look. She explained, "Every hour, Noel or Sazh has given me some sort of signal to let me know the coast is clear. A knock on the wall or the sound of their footsteps. Didn't you notice?" He shook his head. It was a good plan. How could he have ignored it? "But what time is it?"

Noctis looked at a wall clock behind him. "Twenty after."

She drew her spear. "And I've hear nothing."

Noctis was starting to get freaked out. She called out, "Noel…? Sazh…? You guys out there?"

No response. Normally, one of them would give some smart ass comment back. Suddenly, Fang pushed Noctis out of the way. "Get down!" He heard a gunshot. A bullet ricocheted off the ground and off to the distance. Noctis looked up at Fang, who now had a scratch along her cheek, probably from the bullet.

Out of nowhere, a man in a Guardian Corps uniform began bombarding them with machine gun bullets. Fang quickly threw her lance at him, nailing him square in the chest. The soldier fell to the ground. Noctis said, "Isn't that a Corps?"

Fang tugged at his arm. "Not if he's attacking us. Come on!" she pulled him down the hall as more soldiers emerged from the who-knows-how-many halls. She ran past the fallen man and grabbed her spear from his chest.

"Fang, what's happening?"

They now faced a few dozen solders, all of their guns pointed at them.

"It looks like Guardian Corps… has been infiltrated."


	6. Chapter 6: Serah

_I really appreciate all the support I've gotten to keep writing! It made me really motivated to complete the story and even begin more soon. I'm so glad I have readers who will help me through the tough spots. Anyway, this chapter's a little longer than the others, but I'm sure you won't mind. Hopefully you all are ready for some foreshadowing in this chapter. I know it pisses some of you off, but… I'm the author :P Please enjoy!_

**Chapter 6 - Serah**

Fang pulled Noctis' arm along as she ran past gunfire and flying spears that were thrown at them. "We need to get you out of here, hurry!"

Noctis could barely keep up with her. She was much faster than she looked. He yanked his arm from her and stopped. She gave him an agitated response. "You're they're target, so get the hell out of here! Are you crazy?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on!" Noctis stood his ground as she glared at him. Suddenly, she pushed him aside and swiped a man across the chest with her lance. She turned back to him and said, "I barely know what's going on. All I know it that there really were assassins around that are after you and they're pretending to be Guardian Corps to attack!"

"But why am I their target?"

Fang snatched his arm again. "Move!" She lashed out with her lance again, killing three foes that had come from another room in the hall. Fang swore, "Shit!" She pulled a communicator from the tan pouch strapped to her waist. She pressed a button to the side and spoke into it. "I'm going to need backup, ASAP!" Fang gave him a serious look and commanded, "Now let's get out of here so you don't get yourself killed."

She grabbed his arm again to only have him force it away. "Now what? Do you wanna die?"

Noctis smirked, "You're forgetting who you're talking to." Fang raised an eyebrow. He continued, "You're speaking with the prince of Potentia. Meaning, I have immense power to use. I can handle this."

Fang glowered at him. "This is no time to be arrogant! You may be better than I thought with your powers, but there's no way you can handle this at your current level! Just come on so none of us gets hurt!"

Noctis would have answered, but he was interrupted by a behemoth crashing through the palace walls beside them. It headed straight for them. Fang held up her spear in front of them as it opened its mighty jaws to consume them. They came down on her spear, forcing her back a few feet. She growled at Noctis, "Get out of here!"

"There's no way I'm taking orders from you!"

Fang grunted from the behemoth's force. "Just go! It's my job to fight, so I'll do the fighting! Your job is to make sure you're safe so the country won't go into a panic from losing the last heir to their kingdom!"

By then the behemoth had released her and swiped her with its giant paw. Fang was flung back and slammed against a wall, blood spewing out of the scratches made by the beast's claws. As she fell, the monster turned to Noctis, ready to charge.

He summoned his swords, allowing them to encircle him. As the behemoth began dashing towards him, Noctis sent his weapons forward, attempting to slice the thing to pieces. But Fang was right. He couldn't hit it. Each time he missed and failed to slash the monstrosity. Beginning to panic, Noctis stumbled back with a slim chance of outrunning the thing.

Lucky for him, he was saved. Sazh sprang from the opening in the wall the behemoth created and shot at its legs, causing it to let out a roar of pain. It then headed for Sazh, who made no movement to escape. Instead, he waited there until Noel jumped out from behind him, throw one of his swords into the behemoth's head, and land on the beast's back to stab his other sword into the monster's neck. With a swift jump, Noel dismounted the behemoth as it crumpled, going limp. He pulled his sword out of its head and asked, "Are you alright, Sazh?"

The black man answered, "I'm fine. How about you, Noctis?"

Noctis straightened. "Of course I'm alright."

Fang came over to them. "This is no time to have an attitude."

Seeing her injuries and slight limp from a deep gash in her leg, Noel rushed to her. "You seriously got yourself hurt!" Fang wasn't one to achieve many injuries.

She snapped, "Shut the hell up! At least I didn't disappear when I was on watch duty!"

Sazh interjected, "Can we forget about this? We need to figure out what to do!"

"Already taken care of." Captain Amodar stepped into the hallway, carrying a huge machine gun. Soldiers dispersed from behind him. Their uniforms were similar to Guardian Corps adornments, but they had black masks and red shirts instead of white masks and yellow shirts.

Sazh said, "What's with the new uniforms, Captain?"

He explained, "The men who are on our side are wearing them in order to distinguish our enemy impersonators between our allies."

Fang asked, "Where'd you get 'em?"

Noel pointed out, "Is that really a thing we should worry about?"

She defended, "Just asking." It seemed strange that Amodar had them ready in time on such short notice.

Amodar put a hand on Noctis' shoulder. "You're coming with us to join your father. He's already in our safe custody."

Noctis pulled away. "I want to fight!"

Noel said, "Leave that to us. That's what we're trained to do."

"But I could take these guys down!"

Sazh said sarcastically, "You sure took that behemoth down with ease." After a dirty look from Noctis, Sazh finished, "Just don't worry about it, alright?"

Noctis hated being the weak one. In this case, that was the position he was in. He wanted to be the triumphant one, the one everyone worshiped for his bravery. If only these soldiers would let him.

Amodar looked over his men. "Are you three okay to fight?" After observing Fang's gashes and Sazh and Noel's bruises he guessed they may need some help.

Fang confirmed, "We're fine, and I have backup on the way."

Amodar nodded to her. He seized Noctis' arm and said, "You guys –" a thundering crash. Just two hundred yards down the hall, a wyvern broke through the roof, bringing rubble down with it. It spotted them, screeched, and went straight for them. Noel pushed Noctis aside and held up his swords. "Watch it!"

Just before the monster could strike, a gunshot sounded. Blood spattered from its head as it fell. The monstrosity skidded across the marble floors before slamming into a wall. Sazh stared at it for a moment. "What the hell just happened?"

As he said that, a figure leaped from farther down the corridor and landed neatly In front of them. Fang, who was trying to completely ignore her wounds, said, "You told me you were taking care of business with Serah!"

Lightning straightened. With a shrug, she said, "You're the one who called for backup."

Fang scratched her head. "Didn't think they'd send you, though."

Amodar waved Lightning over. "Sergeant," he nudged Noctis toward her, "take him to the King's throne room so he can join His Majesty. Then regroup with Fang, Noel, and Sazh to take care of these imposters."

Lightning saluted him, "Yes, sir. Understood."

Amodar headed for one direction with a unit of troops that were on their side while Fang, Sazh, and Noel went another. Lightning remained in her battle stance and proceeded through the hall. "We need to get you out of here. Let's go."

"I'm not going to sit around." Noctis wouldn't budge.

"Listen," she sighed, "we can't just let you fight. You're not ready."

"I am ready! If you—" He was forced aside by Lightning. She pointed her gun to a fake Corps operative and shot. Blood and parts of his skull went flying as he fell like he was a ragdoll. Fed up with his resistance, Lightning grabbed his arm. "Just come on!" She dragged him until they encountered more enemy soldiers coming their way. They rounded a corner and went into a fairly large storage closet. Lightning would have taken them on, but babysitting Noctis while fighting would be a bother. There was no way he would sit still while she took care of them. She stood by the door to listen for the enemies' fading footfalls.

Noctis attempted to move past her. He ended up being pushed down so hard that he hit his head against the back wall. The pain gave him vertigo for a second. "Let me through!"

She shushed him. "We'll go when the majority of the intruders have gone. It'll be easier to move about then." She cracked the door open to peek outside. With her back to him, Noctis could easily take her out and go. But then again, he saw how quickly and brutally she killed that last soldier. It would be smarter to stay put, no matter how much he didn't want to. "Why won't you let me fight?"

"Because I was given different orders."

His fist slammed against the wall. "I don't' give a damn!"

She didn't face him yet. "I do!"

He grunted back, "Why are you making such an effort to help me? You could let me die here and make up some excuse to explain yourself!"

Lightning's voice was beginning to blare. "Because I owe you!"

His shaking head was accompanied by distrust. "Why would you owe me?"

Her fists clenched and voice raised, she responded, "Because I was weak!"

Stunned, Noctis just listened as she went on. In a nearly inaudible whisper, she explained, "I was too weak to defend myself then. My mind went blank. I… couldn't do anything. After all of the training I've had… you still had to save me. And for that, I can't just let you die. I'm… in your debt."

It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about. "You mean… what happened with Krater?" She didn't answer. He directed his attention to the wall beside him. He grumbled, "I never liked him anyway. It was nothing."

"It doesn't matter. You still helped me when I was too weak to help myself."

Noctis mumbled, "You're not weak. You're much stronger than I am."

What? Sympathy? Lightning faced him, who continued to stare at the wall. "Anyway, if you want to wallow in your self-pity, then fine. Just let me go!"

No more kindness lingered in his voice. Angered by his continuing changes in behavior she shouted, "I don't get why you want to fight so badly anyway! You'll just get yourself killed."

He said as if he had forgotten she was there, "I have to prove something to someone I can no longer see_." I made her a promise to protect this castle when she died._

As puzzled as ever, Lightning just stood there. How could she understand that? She opened her mouth to say something. The storage room door abruptly slammed against her back, forcing her to stumble. A fake Corps member with a machine gun readied to fire. On instinct, Noctis grabbed Lightning's wrist and flung her behind him. He extended his arm to summon five swords that skewered the man. He and a few of his severed limbs fell. The swords disappeared. Noctis gazed at his hand. _How did I do that? Before it was hard to even keep them moving… It must be because of the adrenaline or something._

He looked back at Lightning. She broke from his grasp. "Okay, I don't understand."

Noctis sighed, "What now?"

She pointed at him accusingly. He had to back up a step to avoid her touch. "First you're a complete ass! Then you're all solemn and vague! Now you're being kind and protecting me! And I bet you'll be an ass after this again!"

Noctis slapped her hand away. "What's your point?"

"You don't make sense! Pick a personality!

He looked away. "It's not that easy, alright? Especially not around you." He flinched. Did that seriously come out? _Damn it! I'm supposed to suppress those feelings! I can't grow too close! _

She looked down. "You're not making sense."

Someone arrived at the door. "Now is not the time to be getting cozy in a closet!" Fang had her hands on her hips. Noel and Sazh snickered behind her. Despite Fang's wounds, Lightning roughly pushed past her. Noctis didn't waste any time leaving either. Noel glanced around while saying, "Shouldn't you have gotten Noctis out of here by now?"

"We got held up." Lighting prepared to fight again.

Sazh assumed, "Then it might be easier if we all take him back together, right?"

Fang agreed, "Probably. We're not too far now. Come on!"

Noctis interrupted, "Don't I get a say in this!"

Noel shoved him forward. "Nope!"

Fang violently lugged Noctis as the five of them made their way to the great doors of the throne room. With a push from Sazh, the doors opened. Each Guardian Corps member was exhausted, causing them to stagger into the room. Amodar was inside with some castle guards in armored suites and the King. Noctis objected, "Wait a minute, I—"

Fang tripped him with a swift kick to his ankles. "Just shut up already!"

Amodar barked, "Now you all go take care of the rest!"

They answered simultaneously, "Yes, sir!" They began to leave. But Noel stopped dead in his tracks. Sazh asked, "What's up, Noel?"

He looked down at the ground. "Don't you feel that?" Noel, being a hunter and all, would feel the rumbling first. Everyone in the room stared down at the floor. Something was moving beneath their feet. Noel suddenly began backpedaling. "Back up!"

The rumbling became crashing. Up from the floor sprang a snake, its body made of rock and soil. Everyone ran for cover as it stirred up the floors and ripped up the tiles. It would be difficult to avoid falling boulders. Apparently it was brought to the kingdom to burrow under the castle. What other explanation was there? Lightning shouted, "How did you know it was here?" She had experience with hunting monsters, but there was no way she could sense something she had never seen before.

Noel answered, "It's called a Petram Rex! They're native to Tenebrae! My country borders Tenebrae like it does Potentia, so they sometimes get across the borders and stir up trouble for the villages!"

Fang's reaction was, "Wait, so you've fought this before!"

He shook his head. "No, but I've seen others fight it, and it isn't an easy kill!"

Lightning realized, "But if it's native to Tenebrae, then someone must have brought it here!"

Sazh stopped. "You're right. Meaning we're being attacked by Tenebrae!"

Fang intervened, "It doesn't matter right now! We have to fight!" As the falling of boulders slowed, they charged, four humans against one one-hundred foot tall beast. It let out a sound that was a hybrid of a hiss and a roar as they approached.

Noctis hated just sitting and watching. Amodar wouldn't let him move, the bastard. His excuse was that he had to find plan to safely get out of here. How could he stand back and watch his operatives get hurt? They were already banged up as it is. Even so, they still fought. Up ahead, Lightning and Sazh shot at the monster so Fang and Noel could move in to attack. They made a beeline for it, jumped up, and smacked its head into the ground. They backed up as it rose again, unfazed. Then again, it did look angrier.

It lunged at Sazh. It just barely missed. This would be no easy catch: Its size and strength already gave it an advantage, but now its speed came into play. It came at Noel this time, forcing him to dodge roll out of the way. He was some fifty feet in front of Captain Amodar, who, for some reason, still wasn't moving. The Petram Rex hissed at Noctis, signaling that he was his next target. It slid past Noel and went straight for them.

The next part happened quickly. Noel made a mad dash for Noctis and Amodar. "Get out of the way!" He managed to make it to them just milliseconds before the Petram Rex. Amodar warned, "Noel, no!" But it was too late. Noel took the blow for them. The monster slashed its tail into Noel, sending him flying. He slammed into a wall with such great force that a crater was formed. He hit the ground hard. The Petram Rex went for him again, only this time Fang blocked its blow with her lance. Frustrated, the snake bit down on her arm and threw her away. Fang crashed into Sazh on the other side of the room.

With Noel too badly wounded on one side of the room and Fang and Sazh seriously injured as well, Lightning was going mano a mano with the thing. It plunged at her. She avoided with well-placed flips. She mostly dodged for the next minute or so, seeing as how she was already weakened and in no condition to take risks. But then something went wrong.

Sazh had risen and was on his way to attack. The Petram Rex sought to get rid of him. Lightning couldn't watch Sazh get hit the way Noel did. If only she was faster. The monster reached out and bit Sazh's leg and threw him into another wall. Then it went for Lightning. It made a diversion by making it seem like it would attack her the same way it did Sazh. Only this monster was smarter. It faked out at the last second. It wrapped its tail around her waist, lifted her up, and then threw her to the floor. The impact caused a deafening crack and a yelp of pain from Lightning. She rolled across the floor, on the brink of unconsciousness. Her saber skidded just a few feet past her. Noctis stared at her, only ten feet in front of him.

The Petram Rex seemed to think it was victorious as it loomed over her. It was like it was gloating. But it was just preparing to finish the job. With what seemed to be a final charge, it snarled at Lightning to issue the final blow. On impulse, Noctis ran to her. He stood in front of her and held his arms in front of his face, for some reason believing it may stop the creature. Turns out it did. His powers worked this time, just like in the closet earlier. A clear shield formed in front of them, blocking the Petram Rex's blow. It recoiled with a growl, then hit the force field again. This time it took a toll on Noctis. The strain it took to keep the shield up hurt him, weakened him. A third blow was given. Noctis crumpled in pain. It was all over. The Petram Rex headed for them again.

A gunshot came again, just as before when Lightning arrived. But Lightning was right here. It was Sazh who used her gunblade to shoot this time. With bumps, bruises, bleeding wounds and who-knows-how-many scratches, Fang, Noel, and Sazh hadn't given up. Sazh shot again. He hit the top of the snake's head, just above its eyes. A hunk of rock fell off, revealing a glowing crystal.

Noel grunted, "That must be its weak spot."

"Then let's go." Noctis turned around. Lightning had already snatched her saber from Sazh's hands. She looked weak and ready to faint. She still moved Noctis out of the way and jumped up to the Petram Rex's head using her AMP, a common anti-gravity technology in Guardian Corps. When she was well above its head, she aimed and shot the crystal on the monster. The snake fell as fast as a ton a bricks, quickly dying. That crystal under its shell must have been its only lifeline.

The victory came with a price. Lightning didn't even land, or even attempt to land on her feet. She was so injured that she simply hit the tile in agony. The other Corps members fell on their knees from their wounds. Now it was really over.

999

Sitting in the hospital waiting room was pretty damn boring. After the whole fight with the Petram Rex at the castle, Fang, Noel, Sazh, and Lightning had been taken to a hospital to receive treatment. The fake Corps members were driven out, killed, or captured. The reason for their sudden attack is still unknown. But one thing was certain; Noctis was not happy. He could have helped, but now Lightning was seriously hurt. Sure he had tried to shrug his feelings of worry for her off at first, although now he had given up on that. It was far too difficult to keep her out of his thoughts. With that, he couldn't deny the truth. Something about her… just made him feel different. But in a good way.

It was Noctis, Snow, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis in the room. They all jumped when the door's knob clicked and a red-head entered, dressed in a nurse's white uniform. It was a simple white, short-sleeved, button-down shirt with a collar. A knee-length skirt of the same color as the shirt was all that covered her legs, aside from the, of course, white flat shoes on her feet. Snow leapt from his seat. "How are they, Vanille?"

Vanille… that was the name of Fang's friend, if Noctis recalled correctly. She had said she got a job at a hospital. Quite the coincidence this was. It was believable that she was from Oerba, thanks to her accent that was similar to Fang's. "They're not too good." She explained, "Noel and Sazh are in similar conditions, aside from Sazh's leg. They both have two broken ribs and many wounds that will need stitches. It's amazing one of them didn't break their back out there. Either way, Sazh will need some rehabilitation for his leg since so much muscle tissue was ripped from the bite. With some time for recovery, Noel should be released soon.

"And Fang...," Vanille whimpered slightly. "She has a broken rib, deep gashes that will require hundreds of stitches, a broken collar bone, and a fractured ankle. She somehow got the least damage done. But she still can't be out on the field for some time."

Snow ushered, "What about Light?"

Vanille looked away from him. "She's… got the worst of it. She has four broken ribs, a few fractures in her legs and arms, and, like the others, cuts that need stitches. On top of that, she has some internal bleeding that may require surgery to heal. There's no way she's going out for a while. She's too weak and sometimes… spitting up blood. From what I've heard, she was hit pretty hard, and she'll be paying for it."

Snow wondered aloud, "What am I going to tell Serah…"

Ignis had noticed Noctis' growing tension. "It's not your fault, Noct."

Noctis stormed out of the room. It _was_ his fault. If he had only stepped in earlier! All of this could have been avoided if Amodar had let him. Noctis continued down the hall. Snow caught up with him a few seconds later. "Where're you going?"

"Nowhere." Noctis was too busy thinking. Amodar was the Captain to all of these Corps troops. How could he sit back and watch them receive possibly fatal wounds? And those uniforms to separate their allies from their enemies… how could he have had them made in time? It was like he knew this was going to happen. This was sounding fishy. Amodar was hiding something.

Snow said, "Light's room is just down this hall. But I'm not sure if you can visit yet."

Noctis snapped, "What makes you think that's what I was planning to do?"

He shrugged. "You just got tense when Vanille mentioned her condition."

Noctis stopped, remembering something. "Hey, you mentioned Serah earlier."

Snow hesitated. "What about her?"

"She'll be coming to see her sister, right?" Maybe he could finally figure out why there was this big secret about Serah.

Snow shook his head. "She's already here."

Noctis stared at him. "What?"

"I have to see her!" Noctis looked behind him to the feminine voice. A few nurses crowded around a young woman. She was pale, had blue eyes, and … pink hair… that was the same shade as Lightning's. No, it couldn't be.

The girl was leaning against a door frame to support herself. She pushed past the nurses. "I need to see my sister!" She took another step forward. She lost her footing too quickly. Snow rushed to her and caught her before she fell. Just before she was completely back on her feet, she coughed into her hand. Blood splattered onto her fingers. The nurses took her and guided her back into her room. Noctis' mind was filled with his memories of his mother. The scene looked all too familiar.

Snow said, "You see? Serah's already here."

Noctis asked, "You mean…?

"Yeah… that was Serah… and she's dying."


	7. Chapter 7: Dual Personality

**Chapter 7 – Dual Sided**

_Author's note: This chapter really explains a lot of Noctis' past. I hope it's clear. Thank you to all that review and read I hope you enjoy finally learning about Noctis' past!_

The image of the young Serah spitting up blood couldn't exit his mind. It brought his own memories rushing back. The very memories that shattered his heart, tore his soul … made him how he is today. Noctis couldn't say anything.

Snow explained, "She was fine six years ago, when she and I met and became friends. But about a year after … she fell ill." His voice broke. It took him a moment to regain control. "It started with a fever. Then it grew to nausea. Light sent her to a hospital when she began spitting blood. It turns out she has a rare disease that slowly breaks down the body's immune system and attacks vital organs, especially the heart, lungs, and stomach." Noctis cringed.

"But for a while," Snow continued, "she showed no sign of her sickness worsening or getting better. After four long years of no change, we believed she was going to leave this hospital. That is, until a few months ago." He paused. "She began getting weaker and paler. By now, we understand that the infection is beginning the final stages of breaking down the tissues of her organs. So she's … slowly dying from losing such crucial parts of her body."

He would have went on a little longer, but Noctis interrupted, "I've heard enough." He left with Snow going down the hall in the opposite direction. When Noctis went around the corner, Prompto was there waiting for him. He casually leaned against the wall to his left. Noctis scowled, "Eavesdropping?"

Prompto said, "More like passing through when I heard you guys talking." Noctis didn't answer. Prompto sighed, "It must've been hard to hear. Your mom –"

Noctis shouted, "Don't even finish that!" He didn't want to be reminded when he was trying to forget. He wanted to erase it from his mind forever.

Prompto defended, "Just saying. I just though it may be tough to see it all happening again."

Noctis muttered, "Shut up."

His friend said, "And the fact that it's Light's sister must suck for you. I mean, since you love Light and all, right?"

Noctis gawked at him, too astonished to say anything. He stuttered, "Wh-who said anything about me liking her that way? We're just friends! Scratch that! We're not even there yet! We're more like acquaintances!"

Prompto smirked, "Oh, come on! Everyone but you knows you do!"

"I-I don't!"

"Admit it! You totally do!"

"No way!"

He laughed, "Then why are you freaking out and blushing?"

Noctis hadn't felt his face burning until now. Unable to find a good comeback, he tried to punch Prompto. The blonde dodged just before he hit him. He joked, "Geez, Loverboy, who knew you were so aggressive?"

Noctis kicked his shin in an attempt to have him fall on his face. This was almost successful. But at the last minute, Prompto stepped back. His balance could have been better. He stumbled and grabbed onto Noctis for support. They both ended up tumbling into another hospital room, the door loudly forced open as the fell. Noctis was beyond embarrassed and prepared to fake a sincere apology as they got up. When he looked up at the person in the white hospital bed, he froze.

Of _course_ they had to fall into Lightning's sister's room.

Serah's blue eyes met his. They were wide in surprise. She was still pale and clearly weak form trying to walk around just a few minutes ago. Her pink hair matched Lightning's, only it was in a ponytail tied above her left ear instead of cascading down her shoulder. Noctis and Prompto stood in order to formally apologize. Before they could say anything she asked, "I'm sorry, but can I help you?" Her voice was soft, very quiet. The complete opposite of Lightning's stoic and strong tone. The two already seemed like polar opposites.

Prompto scratched the back of his head. "Uh, no. We just, um … dropped in." He tugged on Noctis' arm. "We'll just be going."

Serah said, "Wait!" Reluctantly, they stopped. She pointed to Noctis. "You're Prince Noctis, right? So you guys must know my sister, Lightning."

Noctis and Prompto shared anxious looks. How did this happen? "I am. And… we do know her."

Serah bowed her head. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." She locked eyes with him again. "Do you have any idea how she is?"

They both guessed she meant Lightning's condition. Prompto shook his head, "As of the moment, we don't have many details."

She looked down. "Oh… well, thank you anyway. It's nice to know Light has friends to see her here."

Noctis just stood there while the two spoke. He really didn't know what to say. All that attitude he had built up wasn't helping him in this situation. Prompto said, "Wow, you're so polite. Are you sure you and Lightning are related?"

Serah giggled, "Yeah, we're not very alike."

Prompto bumped Noctis' arm, signaling him to say something. He pulled the first thing that came to his mind. "So, you've been here a long time, right?"

Even Prompto was mentally slapping him. Noctis felt stupid for asking a ridiculous question like that. If he wanted to make her sad that was one way to go about it.

Serah brushed some hair out of her face. "Yeah, quite a few years, actually." She suddenly perked up. "But I'll be out soon. Light has half of what she needs for the new medicine and everything!"

Prompto stopped, "Wait, what new stuff? And what do you mean she has half of what she needs?"

Serah's brow furrowed. "She didn't tell you about… well, I guess she wouldn't speak of it. She doesn't like to talk about herself."

Prompto pulled Noctis over to a small couch next to her bed. Noctis was terribly uncomfortable. Memories of his childhood would flash back every time he saw her sick face. His friend asked, "What are you saying?"

Serah looked away. "It's sort of a long story."

"We've got time." Noctis glared at Prompto. He didn't want to hear this.

Serah began, "Well, as you can see, I'm not in good shape. I haven't been for years. But… Light and I don't have any parents. So with hospital bills and all, we were in some trouble. Lightning decided to take responsibility and work for it. She became a soldier for the high pay to cover all the bills. I've been okay with the treatment I get now. Or at least until recently." She paused to let it all sink in. "My condition is worsening.

"But not all hope is lost," She said. "There's a new treatment. It's got advanced medicine, newer forms of care, and a series of operations and surgeries. Light planned to switch me to that, but there's one problem; it's new. Therefore, expensive, far beyond what Light made. In order to get enough money for it, Lightning took a new job, one with better pay. It's been difficult for her, but she hasn't given up. That very job can really help us. Do you know what job I'm talking about?"

Noctis realized, "Teaching me how to fight."

Serah nodded, "Exactly."

_Noctis sighed, "I'll just give you the money then."_

_ "No."_

_ "Why? It'd be easier for both of us."_

_ She hesitated, but answered, "Because… I made a promise."_

Noctis remembered her saying that clearly. The conversation was so long ago, way back from when they first met. But he recalled his puzzlement. "Lightning told me she took the job to fulfill a promise."

"That's actually a little ambiguous. She promised me she would get me out of here soon. But I think she also made a promise to herself. Maybe something like keeping our small family together?" Noctis hated this sense of déjà vu.

Prompto sensed his uneasiness. He stood, hoping to make an excuse to take both of them out of the room so Noctis could calm down. Just as he was about to say something, a funky ringtone came from his pocket. Slightly embarrassed and red faced, he went for the door while saying, "Sorry, I gotta take this."

Noctis' fists were clenched. Serah noticed his distress and asked, "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. He simply stood and stormed out. He made his way down the hall. He stumbled mindlessly into a storage closet, slamming the door behind him. Noctis leaned against the door. He slid into a sitting position, his back never leaving the cool wood. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

_ "You're much stronger than I am."_

Noctis remembered him saying that to Lightning during the attack. In a storage closet, quite ironically. _It's true. She's dealing with this much better than I did. There's no question why I can't see Serah. After all…_

_ …My mother died from the very disease Serah has…_

999

_I was only eight. My mother became ill. Being the young and naïve boy I was there was no doubt in my mind that she could be better soon. But then a month passed._

_ Then two months._

_ Then six months._

_ Then a year._

_ Then three years._

_ When I was eleven, the disease began to overthrow her health. I wasn't sure what I would do if she left me. I was just a poor kid who loved his mother._

_ One day, I sat at her bedside and asked, "When will you get better, mom?"_

_ She just smiled. "Soon, I promise."_

_ But she broke that promise. She never got better. She only got worse… until the illness took her life. Seeing Serah just reminds me of her death. Sitting by her bedside, listening to what's wrong… I did that all twelve years ago. That's why I was so uncomfortable. I didn't want to do this again. I couldn't do this again._

_ I was lost, just a boy who missed his mother. But I saw it as a _betrayal_. She broke her promise. I know it was out of her hands, but it still hurt… to be lied to like that. I was young. There's no wonder why she said that even though she knew it was a lie._

_ That's why I hate liars. Nothing but hurt comes from lies. _

_ But then I thought of something else. That pain I felt when she left me… I never want to feel it again. Meaning, I may never grow close to anyone again. _

_ With that thought in mind, I became… cold, harsh, sometimes cruel. I lived only for me. No one else mattered. I know I'm an asshole. I even make an effort to be one sometimes. I need to push people away. That way I will never feel that pain of losing a close friend again._

_ That all changed… when _she_ came._

_ She's beautiful. Of course, I've met too many bitch princesses that are pretty, so looks aren't important to me. But she was different. Unlike anyone else, she didn't swoon at me. She yelled. She didn't go out of her way to be nice to me. She pushed me around. She never ignored my rude behavior like other women. She retaliated. She made my life hell when I did something she didn't approve of. _

_ Lightning… just sparks my curiosity._

_ Maybe that's why I couldn't define my feelings. She's so… unique and new to me. So new that I didn't know how to react. And I like that. Not just unique, actually. She's strong, reliable, loyal, independent, kind at times… and she's giving up her life for her sister's._

_ While I stood back and wallowed in my sadness over my mother's death, she set forth to stop her sister's. Why didn't I do that? I was too weak. Maybe I do need a bodyguard…or at least someone to show me what strength really is._

_ I can't push her away. I don't know why yet, but I know I want her near me. And that's a problem. I'll just lose her… won't I? Hard to say. Should I give it a chance? No, it'll end in hurt. But… why do I feel like I can trust that she won't leave me?_

_ Maybe what my mother told me all those years ago wasn't just from some fairy tale. When Etro does want two people together, she makes them feel this way… should I accept it…or reject it…?_

999

Noctis eventually came out of the closet. He still contemplated about how he felt, but stopped when he saw something. Snow was inside a room, talking to the patient. He hoped to just walk in and find out where Ignis was so he could drive him home. Too bad that would be too easy. He took one step inside and was greeted by a punch to his arm. He flinched and yelled, "What the hell?"

Fang sat on the white bed with bandages all over her. She cringed from the pain her punch brought. "That's for not staying put with the Captain when we were fighting that Petram Rex!"

Noctis defended, "Why was that a bad thing? I was helping, bitch!"

Fang countered, "No, you could have gotten yourself killed! That would reflect on us and our whole unit badly!"

Noctis concluded, "I don't care! Lightning could have been killed!"

Fang had no response to that. Snow headed for the door. "I'm not getting involved. A fight with Fang normally ends with me in a neck brace or something."

Noctis said, "Wait, do – "

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Fang shook her head as Snow left.

Noctis turned back to her. "Why do you keep saying that? I don't have anything."

Fang sighed, "You've got it bad and you don't even know it."

"I don't get it! Why don't you quit being a vague bitch and say something that makes some damn sense?"

"Oh, quit the act!" Noctis was taken aback.

"What act!"

Fang crossed her arms. "That whole badass act. You're just pretending to be an asshole."

Noctis denied, "You're lying."

Fang shook her head. "Nope. I mean, we all have more than one side to our personality, don't we?"

Noctis said, "I don't get what this has to do with me."

Fang explained, "Remember when I first came to the castle? I was all cocky and laid back. Then when I spoke about my past I was sentimental. But you've seen how I can be harsh too. It's human nature to have many emotions that trigger different sides to our personality. You're no different."

She smirked. "One side of you says to put yourself above others, show you're the best. You want to push people below you to make yourself feel higher. You push people away. But there's another side of you; a side that wants to come out, but your pride won't let it. That side contains the emotions you truly want let out."

Noctis growled, "And what do you think those emotions are?"

"The ones that want love and attention." Noctis stared at her as she continued. "You want to be all high and mighty. Don't we all at times? But you also want the comfort of another person. You want to be loved by others. That's why Light's grown on you. She doesn't give a damn about you, and that makes the softer side of you want her. Isn't that right?"

Noctis shouted, "That's not true!" When in reality, a voice in the back of his head was saying she was right. Did he really want to be loved by others? No, he had abandoned those thoughts when his mother died. Or had he?

"You're reacting this way because I'm right, huh? You just can't accept it. You're pathetic." Fang was really enjoying this, no matter how cruel she sounded. This guy had caused her a lot of trouble. She had to have a little fun with her revenge.

Noctis grabbed the door handle to leave. Fang called after him, "Don't you want to know Light's room number? She's awake, you know."

The Prince froze. He didn't know where her room was. "Why do you care if I go see her?"

She smiled. "I don't. I just wanted to see if you would really stop. Since you did, you pretty much confirmed my theory."

Noctis swung the door open. Fang bellowed to him, "Room 103 if you're interested!"

He stormed out with his thoughts in turmoil. He couldn't shake that she was right. In fact, she was spot on. And he hated how she could read him like and open book. What did this all mean? He really was developing a softer side for Lightning. He just wasn't sure if he should take this challenge life has thrown at him. Should he stay with his old ways and continue his life alone and sour, or let go of his harsh nature and open up to Light if she'll forgive his past acts and give him a chance? It would require some time, but Noctis knew he had to come to a decision.

Still pondering, Noctis passed a few rooms before he prepared to turn a corner, but stopped. He saw something that jogged his memory. A room number to his left. Room number 103. Noctis reached for the door knob. He paused_." She doesn't give a damn about you, and that makes the softer side of you want her. Isn't that right?"_

Was she really right? Did Lightning not even care for him as a friend? He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He just about walked away when the door opened, startling both him and the woman walking out. Her hair was a pale blonde and she had green eyes. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I was just leaving." She turned around. "Come on, Hon!"

"Okay, Mom!" Noctis could have sworn the other voice said, "See ya, Light." A boy stepped out from behind her. He looked about fourteen, had silver hair and eyes that were similar to his mother's. The woman called back, "It looks like you have another guest, Lightning." Noctis wanted to run, but thanks to this woman he had no choice but to go. The two strangers left as he entered.

Lightning sat up straight in her bed. She gave him a questioning look when he came in. She was pale with wires connected to her arms. Noctis couldn't help but feel bad for this. She was the one protecting him when she was injured. "What are you doing here?"

Noctis shrugged. He asked, "Who were they?"

"Nora and Hope Esteim. They've been my neighbors for years. We're pretty close."

Noctis hummed a response. They stood in silence for a moment. Noctis finally said, "Oh, yeah, you left this a couple of days ago." He pulled out the knife she had shown him earlier.

She took it back with a look of surprise. "That's right… thanks for holding onto it."

Noctis nodded shyly, feeling his face flush. "Forget it."

"And Fang?"

"What?"

"I meant how was she for a teacher."

Noctis smiled. "I think I'd actually prefer you."

She laughed softly. Noctis did too. _Maybe… I should give it a chance…_


	8. Chapter 8: Nervous

**Chapter 8 – Nervous**

Holy shit. Noctis could barely sleep. He took the liberty of staying up late to finish the work he had procrastinated. He never really had trouble with it before. Normally, he would do some and then give another part of his paperwork to Ignis. Only he hadn't done his part in the past few weeks. Why, you ask?

He had to visit Lightning, of course.

Lightning was recovering much faster than everyone expected. He would know. Noctis had spent all of his free time visiting her. Meaning, he had made his decision. He's giving it a chance.

It took a lot of thought, but he concluded that maybe she was different. She may not leave him. Over all, seeing her hurt like that… it just made him realize that he cared for her.

He had constant arguments with himself about the subject. Would it be worth the risk? Would he regret it in the end? One phrase stared him in the face when he asked these questions; "You never know until you try." But would he rue the day he tried?

After a sleepless night of thought, he realized he wanted to try. Something in the back of his mind told him to. So he would try to start something with Lightning. There were just two problems: She hated him and saw him only as a worthless jerk.

Sure, he had pushed her away by having a terrible attitude towards her. But would she forgive him? Unlikely. From what he knew about her so far – which was enough to predict some things about her personality– he figured she wouldn't be so quick as to give him a second chance.

_Looks like I'll have to start it slow… damn it._ Noctis approached the door to room 103 while he thought. He didn't want to start over and be friends. He wanted something more now. But he would have to be patient. At least he would have time to change his mind by being friends first. Not to mention the press wouldn't be too bad about his new "friend" either.

Noctis was about to barge into her room when he stopped. Nice, nice, nice… He thought. After driving people off for so long it was hard to not follow his old habits. And there was no way he and Lightning could be friends if he didn't change a little. Change… somehow, Noctis was a little afraid of how much he would really change. If he didn't change enough, Lightning would reject him. If he changed too much, he wouldn't be happy with his new persona. This would be harder than he thought. Noctis knocked on the door with his index finger's knuckle. No response. He tried again. Nothing. Slightly annoyed, he opened to door to discover the room was dark. Some light spilled in from the thin curtains that were covering the window. What he saw next made him stop and stare for a second.

Lightning was laying on her bed with her back to him, the sheets pulled up to her chin. Her pink hair was strewn about the pillow her head rested upon. Her breathing was calm, relaxed. _She's sleeping… _He felt idiotic for not considering that when he knocked. She may have been getting better, but she still needed rest.

Quiet as he could be, Noctis tiptoed to her bedside and peered over her shoulder to see her face. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her lips were barely parted. With her position, you would never guess she was such a hard, stoic soldier.

_How cute…_ Noctis shook his head. Thoughts like that were coming more often. Although… it wasn't like he minded it or anything. They were almost pleasant now.

It was around noon, so Noctis figured he could get something to eat and just come back later. He had just opened the door a little bit when Lightning groaned. She was beginning to stir. Noctis didn't want her to think he was a creep! He panicked a bit before getting half way out the door. He was too late. "Noctis?"

_Shit._ Noctis slowly turned to her. She was now facing him, propped up on one elbow. The sheets slid down to her waist now. The neck of the hospital gown she was wearing sagged a little. Noctis cursed that he couldn't see anything from the droop. She ran her fingers through her bangs and asked sleepily, "What are you doing?"

Embarrassed, he stuttered, "I-I was, um, j-just coming to say hi." _Damn it, Noctis! Quit stuttering like an idiot!_ He scratched the back of his head. "Did I wake you up?"

She yawned, "No." She sat up and stretched so her chest puffed out, leaving Noctis unable to keep himself from lowering his attention. When she looked back at him he tore his eyes away. "Why are you visiting so much anyway? It's not like I'm dying."

He shrugged. "Guess I'm just repaying you by… keeping you company, or something like that."

"Repaying me for what?"

"Well, you know… Fighting for the castle, I guess."

Lightning shook her head. "I should be thanking you." Noctis' brow furrowed, signaling for her to explain. "Back at the castle, when the Petram Rex was going to finish me off, you… saved me. I might be dead if you hadn't stepped in."

Noctis sighed, "It's no big deal."

She pushed, "Yes it is."

"Not really."

"You can't just joke about something like that!"

"I'm not joking!"

"You're awfully nonchalant." Her tone was bitter.

"Would you—" He wanted to say 'Would you drop it and just shut your damn mouth?,' but that wasn't any way to make peace. _Old habits don't kill easily, huh?_

Lightning crossed her arms angrily. "Would I what?"

Noctis looked away. "It's nothing, never mind."

She grabbed a tissue box that was at her bedside and threw it at him. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

She yelled back, "You've been really nice lately and it makes me feel like you're acting that way to get something from me. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, dammit!"

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

She glared at the wall next to her. "Because you're just an ass who will only behave properly if there's something in it for you."

The room fell silent. Lightning didn't hear a response and looked over to him to see why. His shoulders were slumped and he had a deep frown on. He was staring at the window to his right. Lightning felt a little bad for saying that. It was uncalled for and there was no way to tell if the statement could really hurt him.

_Is that all she thinks of me? Nothing more than a worthless jackass? Maybe giving this a chance was a mistake after all._ Lightning couldn't stand the tense atmosphere. Changing the subject, she asked, "What makes you so grateful for me fighting anyway? It's my job."

Noctis knew that wasn't the real purpose for his visits, but there was a reason he used that particular excuse. "I made a promise."

"To someone you can't see?" Noctis looked at her questioningly. "You said the same thing back at the castle, in the closet."

Noctis confirmed, "Yeah, I made a promise to protect my home… and the country."

"To whom?" Lightning asked.

He was quiet and hesitated for a moment. There was a strange feeling that came over him, telling him he could trust her with this information. "My… mother."

Details of the late Queen's death were never released, so a select few people knew what happened to her. Of course, the whole kingdom was aware she had died years ago. From losing her own parents, she knew she shouldn't question further. They sat in silence for a while. Noctis would awkwardly eye the room's contents while Lightning just sat in her bed, fingering the sheets.

With a sigh, Lightning finally said, "Sorry."

Noctis blinked a few times in surprise. He hadn't expected her to apologize for, well, anything. What made her? "What?"

"I shouldn't have said that earlier." Lightning stared at the window in front of her. "It was… rude of me."

New hope was rising in Noctis' heart. If she was willing to become friends too, maybe they did have a chance. It had taken a lot of time to get past his pride and admit to himself that he had a thing for her. With her willing to cooperate, this wouldn't be so hard after all. "It's okay, you were… right."

Lightning gave him a confused look. _Why the sudden change of heart?_ "What do you mean?"

"What I said." Lightning shot him a glare.

Before he could go on, his cell phone rang. He had received a text message telling him to head back to the castle. _Damn you, Ignis._ Noctis straightened and said, "Looks like I have to go." He headed for the door. With a hand placed on the door knob, Noctis prepared to end his visit for today. Just as he was turning the handle, Lightning stopped him. "Wait a minute."

Noctis froze and looked back at her. Her expression was as stoic as ever, but something in her eyes made him feel like she was curious about something. "What is it?"

Lightning hesitated, but said, "Tell me the real reason you've been so nice. I can tell you're making an effort to…" She couldn't seem to find the word.

"Change?" Noctis suggested. "I kind of am. It's just…" Noctis shut the door. Without looking at her, he continued, "I realized I wanted to, you know, end this rivalry we have going on and, well… be friends?" It was vague enough to hide his real intentions of winning her heart, but it still let her know he was done with his old ways, no matter how hard it would be to trust someone again. He was willing to try, just this once.

Lightning was too surprised to give much of an answer. Maybe there was more to this jerk than she thought. Serah had mentioned that his behavior may have been an act, but not like this. Either way, her sister had been partially right. Just one thing was bugging Lightning. It was the fact that she wanted to start over too. Put all of their previous quarrels aside and try to forget their past experiences. Maybe it was worth a try_. But just friends. Sorry Serah, but I don't plan on taking it that way. _

Noctis figured she wasn't going to answer and opened the door again to head out. "Hold on." He halted at Lightning's request again. Getting slightly impatient, he irately asked, "What now?"

"I'll try too."

He looked at her with a scrunched brow. "What?"

She looked straight into his eyes with a serious expression. "I'll try to start over and… be friends too. It'll be a lot easier than fighting and arguing."

With more new born hope, Noctis smiled. "Good. Hopefully we both can be true to our words."

999

"Is she coming today?" King Caelum barely looked up from his paperwork as he asked his son this question.

"Vanille said she shouldn't come, but I'm pretty sure she won't listen." Noctis stood in front of the King's desk while he worked.

"Lightning really shouldn't work herself too hard. Fang has been filling in for her since she was released from the hospital and has been doing well. There's no reason for her to hurry." Fang had left the hospital a few weeks ago. It had been a month since Lightning had been taken into care. By now Noel and Sazh were released too, but they weren't quite ready for action yet.

Constantine finally made eye contact with Noctis. "Does Amodar know when she and Noel and Sazh will be back?"

"He said a week or so. I wouldn't count on it. There's no way they can heal up that quickly."

With a smirk, his father countered, "On the contrary. These soldiers are the best of the best, elite forces. If Amodar says they'll be ready, they'll be ready." Returning his attention to his paperwork, he said, "Anyway, you better get ready to head to the training room. It'd be best if you weren't late."

Sighing, Noctis got a hand on the great door knob before his father called, "Oh, I almost forgot." The King stood and went to stand in front of a tall window that was behind his desk. "We have a dinner to attend with some prime ministers of a few other countries Saturday night." Noctis moaned. Oh, joy. "I expect you to be ready. And…"

999

At first, Noctis dreaded the last part of his father's news. But when he saw the potential opportunity from the event, he tolerated the idea a little more. As he walked down the corridor to the training area, Gladiolus met him while he came out of a different room. "Oh, hey Noct. Where you headed?"

Gladiolus matched the Prince's pace to follow. "Just to the training room."

"Fang still filling in for Lightning?"

"Yeah." Noctis' voice grew a little quieter when he said that. Gladiolus chuckled. Noctis glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He laughed, "You just got all quiet when Light was mentioned. You're really worried, aren't you?"

"No!" His response only made Gladiolus laugh harder.

"Holy crap!" Gladiolus exclaimed. "Who would have thought the day would come when the great Noctis was worried over anything?"

"Shut your fucking mouth. I can worry, can't I?"

He shrugged. "You know that I know you like to distance yourself from others." Noctis didn't bother to answer. Gladiolus wondered aloud, "You are really willing to go that far for her?"

Noctis stopped. "What?"

Gladiolus continued, "It's as obvious as the nose on your face. You're trying to win Lightning over."

"What? You're crazy!" There was no way he would admit it. He still had to have his pride.

"You totally are trying to win her heart!"

"And what makes you think that?"

He smiled. "I've known you for years, Noct." Gladiolus grew solemn. "Ever since, you know… what happened years ago, you don't dare make new friends. But here you are, visiting Light at the hospital and changing to fit her standards. Face it, you're adjusting your behavior for her. You're trying to start something with her."

Noctis grunted and began to walk away. "I don't need to justify my actions."

Gladiolus sighed happily, "I know you don't want to admit it, but it looks like you're finally opening up."

Once Noctis made it to the doors of the training room, he forced them open so hard that they banged against the walls on the inside. He stomped over with his hand over his forehead.

An accented voice asked, "Bad day?"

"I don't feel like talking, Fang. Let's just get started with the damn lesson!"

In a casual tone, she responded, "Fine. Tell that to your teacher."

Noctis finally looked to her and started, "What do you mean? You're my—" He froze as he saw a pink-haired soldier leaning against the wall next to Fang, not paying any attention to him. "Light?"

She looked his direction and said, "Why are you so surprised?"

"Uh, I didn't think you were coming back so soon." He eyed Fang, wishing she wasn't here so he could be alone. "What are both of you doing here if Lightning's going to teach me again?"

Fang straightened. "Both of us are still in bad shape and no condition to teach effectively. So we'll both be teaching you until Light's well enough to take over." Seeing his disappointment, she walked over to him and whispered, "Don't worry, Pretty Boy, in a few weeks I'll be out of here and you'll have her all to yourself."

Noctis swatted her away as she laughed. Lightning approached them both. "We've got a lot of lost time to make up. We need to get moving."

999

"Fuck!" Noctis was slouched against the cool stone wall, panting like a shaggy dog on a hot summer day. He had forgotten how hard Lightning could be in training. With the fact that she wanted to get back on schedule made her work him harder as well.

Fang slapped his shoulder. "Hey, at least things are back to normal, right?"

As if on cue, a beep came from Fang's pocket. "Looks like we're done for the day. Another operative will be in charge of guarding you until Light's all better."

Lightning said, "And I've got somewhere to be, so I'll be heading out."

Noctis quickly stood. "Hold on a sec!"

She was already out the door when he reached her. "What?"

The Prince nervously stared at her for a second. _Do I really want to ask her?_ "Um… never mind."

Lightning shrugged, "Fine then."

As he watched her go he couldn't help but feel like a total dumbass. _I just let her go! Damn it, how am I supposed to ask her now? It's tomorrow!_

"Problem?" Noctis had forgotten Fang was still around. "You look pissed."

Noctis denied, "I'm fine."

"You look like you wanted to say something back there."

"It was nothing."

Fang snickered, "Then why do you look troubled? I'll bet you were going to ask her out or something."

Noctis didn't bother answering before walking away. He was too busy slapping himself mentally for chickening out. Why am I such an idiot? My whole plan is ruined now!

"You still want to ask her?" Fang called out. "289 Pulse Way, the street after the main road. Apartment number 707! If you want to ask Light, go see her there!"

_Her address? Or is she bluffing? Should I go at all…? Damn, why is this all so complicated?_

999

"Is this the right place, Your Highness?" Noctis' driver asked from the front of the black sports car.

"I think so, Julius." Noctis stepped out of the vehicle to enter the ten story apartment complex.

"I'll wait here until you're finished, Sir." Julius turned on the radio as Noctis closed the car door and entered the lobby of the building. Fang's address had led him to this legit looking housing building, but there was no way to tell if Lightning actually lived here. After all, the place looked too tacky for her tastes.

He walked up to the front desk and rang a bell that sat on the polished wood. A tired looking woman with her hair tied in a sloppy bun turned her attention to him. How could she look so tired? It was only about eight o'clock in the evening. Even so, all of her fatigue faded when she saw his face. "Um, m-may I h-help you –"

"Does a person with the last name Farron live here?" He didn't want to listen to her stutter over him. He had heard enough of it every day.

"Oh, I-I believe there is. Room 707, I think."

Noctis didn't bother listening to more. He headed for an elevator to search for the room. So, Fang hadn't lied. She sure did know how to confuse him. He still couldn't figure her out. It was as if she had a different person under her skin or something.

After a few unsuccessful tries at locating her floor, he finally found the correct story to her room. It would have been smarter to check with the concierge, but Noctis was too impatient to do so.

His stomach was churning when he was standing in front of the room with gold numbers on it that read 707. With trembling knuckles, Noctis knocked on the door, thinking Relax, it's no big deal.

"I'll get it for you!" Noctis was puzzled by the voice from the inside. It was the voice of a young boy. What was a kid doing in Lightning's apartment?

A familiar face opened the door. He thought he recognized the silver hair and green eyes on the kid that was only about half his size. Noctis couldn't exactly place where he had seen him before.

The boy had a surprised expression while he called, "Um, I think it's for you, Light."

_Okay, so I am at the right place. But who's this kid?_

"Who is it?" Lightning stepped out from behind a wall, wearing a blue tank top and black shorts that only went about six inches down her thigh. With no expression whatsoever, she patted the kid on the shoulder and said, "I think it's about time you got home, Hope. Nora's probably worried about you."

"Yeah, okay. See ya, Light." The boy bowed slightly to Noctis before pushing past him. He only walked down two doors before entering a different room.

Noctis went back to Lightning. "Where have I seen him before?"

Lightning explained, "He's Hope. That first day you visited me at the hospital, he was there with his mother." _Oh yeah, I remember him_. "What are you doing here anyway? And how did you get my address?"

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, Fang gave it to me. And… I was wondering…"

Lightning ushered impatiently, "Yes?"

_Damn it! Spit it out!_ "Tomorrow night, there's this event I have to go to. It's dinner with some officials from other countries."

She leaned against the doorframe. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Um… Here's the thing… I have to… bring a date."

"…And?"

Noctis couldn't understand why he was so nervous. "I… was wondering if… you would… be my date?"

Lightning stared at him for a second. "You want… me to go with you… on a date?"

Noctis looked away to hide his flushed face. "Pretty much."

The look on Lightning's face hadn't changed. "Why?"

"Well, I think it would be… fun. And we could, you know… spend time together."

_What could be the harm in going with him? He did say he wanted to start over. Maybe… just this once. _"Alright… I'll go.

**A/N: **Sorry this took a little bit longer to release. I was having a little writer's block. So sorry if it sucked :/

Have any of you seen the anime NANA? I got the room number from that. I watched some before writing it and thought I should include it

Well, I hope you liked it :D Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Hopeless

**Chapter 9 – Hopeless**

"Ahhhh! No way!" Lightning had to cover her ears at her sister's screams. She squealed like a little girl when she heard the news. Lightning had no idea how the hell Snow had found out and told her. "Light, it's so amazing! You got asked on a date! And by Noctis, the Prince! Can you believe it! I told you he liked you!"

"Serah, calm the fuck down!" Lightning was normally more patient with her sister, but this was just too damn much! A migraine was already invading her senses.

"Hey, don't use those words with me, you naughty girl!" Serah never approved of cursing. It was just something she never cared for. "And how can I calm down when my big sis has a date! You've never even been on a date before!"

Lightning had had enough already. It was nothing to get excited about. "It's not a date! He just had to bring someone to go to a dinner with him and he asked me."

"… So it's a date."

"No!" Serah giggled at her sister's denial. "Besides, we're just friends. There's nothing going on here."

Serah pulled Lightning onto her bedside so she could look her straight in the eyes dramatically. "That's what he wants you to think!"

Lightning was lost now. Why would he want her to just think they were friends? "What the hell are you talking about, Serah?"

In a whimsical tone – one that you would hear when listening to a fairy tale – she said, "It'll start as a friendly night out. There's no thoughts of a romantic ending, but come it shall! He'll be admiring your beauty silently, wishing you were his girl! Then he'll reject his feelings, thinking it just wouldn't work. But as the night goes on, he realizes his true feeling for you! Unable to hold back, he'll walk you to your apartment door and kiss you, right there! And it'll be perfect!" More squealing followed.

_I think you've read one too many romance novels, Serah._ "You seriously think it'll end up that way? We just got past our rivalry and you expect us to get along so easily?"

"Of course! It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Not really. If he kisses me tonight I'll kick him where it hurts."

Serah put on a mortified expression. "How could you say that? Don't you want to have a romantic night with him?"

"Like I said, no!"

Serah sighed. "Then why did you agree?"

"Because he just needed someone to go with. It's not a big deal."

"Is it a big deal?" Lightning raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if he just had to bring someone, you could have turned him down and he would have asked someone else. I know you knew that when he asked you. So then why did you accept?" Lightning hadn't thought of it that way. Yes, she knew he probably could have asked a billion other people he was friends with if she declined. Something in her… just made her want to go.

"I don't want to talk about this Serah."

"But I have to help you!"

_Uh-oh._ "Help me what?"

Serah got a huge grin on her face. "I have to help you get ready for tonight!"

"No way." She knew Serah helping her get ready would result in uncomfortable clothes and shoes, stupid looking hair, and lots of makeup.

"Oh, come on!" Serah whined. "You have to let me! I can make you so pretty."

"Which is exactly why I don't need your help."

Serah pouted, "Why do you have to be so blunt?"

Lightning softened a bit. "Because I can handle myself, alright? You just need to get your rest."

"But I can ask Vanille to get the stuff we need and I can just help you get ready here."

Lightning sighed, "Serah, no means no."

The little sister huffed, "Fine, then you leave me no choice." She pulled up one of the pillows on her bed and hugged it to her chest. "You forced my hand." She buried her in the pillow and cried. Actually, she more fake cried. This trick of hers always made Lightning give in to requests. It had never failed before.

Lightning hated when Serah did this. She knew she was faking, but seeing her even crying a little bit made her want to give up and go with whatever Serah wanted. Lightning couldn't take it for very long. "Fine, I'll let you help me."

"Yay!" Serah threw the pillow from her face and cheered. Serah could talk really fast when she was excited. "This is going to be so fun! This is going to be a great night! We'll be having some girl time and you have a date and I can't wait until I hear all the juicy stuff and –" Her cheery remark was ruined by a throaty cough. She really had been getting worse. Lightning did her best to try and calm her sister as she began to cough up blood.

Lightning held Serah's shoulder as she relaxed. "Are you okay? Serah!"

Serah smiled at her. "I'm fine, really. Maybe all of this cheering is bad for me. I should listen to you more often."

Gazing sadly at her sister, Lightning smiled softly. "Are you kidding? You wouldn't be you without your cheery attitude, no matter how annoying it gets."

"Hey! Don't be mean to me now!"

"At least it's the truth."

Serah giggled. "But seriously, we have some work to do for tonight. Where is he taking you for your date?"

Lightning grunted, "First, it's not a date. Second, I'm not really sure."

Serah countered, "First, it _is_ a date. Second, how could you not know?"

"He just didn't say. And I didn't really care enough to ask. Besides, I probably wouldn't know the place anyway. I never go out or anything."

"My dear, naïve Light. You've got so much to learn in the love department. How am I ever going to teach you in just a few measly hours?"

"Hey, don't treat me like an ignoramus now!"

Serah snickered again. "Sorry, but for today, I am the teacher and you are my pupil!"

999

"Who did you ask again?" Prompto hadn't heard much about whatever thingamajig Noctis was going to. The only thing he knew was he had to bring someone to go with him.

"It's none of your business." Not wanting to show his restlessness for the date, Noctis couldn't tell his friend who he was going with. He had enough things on his mind as it was and didn't need to worry about his friends' teasing. He had to get enough work done so he could get to sleep after his date, find something to wear that wouldn't make Lightning think he was a stiff, make sure Julius, his driver, was ready to go so Lightning wouldn't have to wait…

Damn, all of his things to do revolved around Lightning. Well, except for the getting to sleep part. Then again, that could be connected to his lessons for tomorrow, so scratch that. He wasn't really sure why he wanted to impress her. No one's opinions of him really mattered before. But when it was hers… things just changed a little. But the effort seemed futile. She already saw him as a jerk, and how could he fix that? One thing was for sure, it would take a long time.

"Aw, come on! It's gotta be somebody I know!" There was no way Prompto was giving up that easily.

"Prompt, just forget it."

"Is it Leila, the hot daughter of that landlord you know?"

"No."

"How about Anna, the heiress to the oil companies?"

"Hell no."

Really? Damn, this would be harder than he thought. "What about…" He knew asking this was a bad idea, "Fang?"

Noctis stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell would make you think I asked her?"

"It was just a guess! You had one day to find somebody and didn't have many options!"

"That doesn't mean I'd resort to the woman who likes to make a punching bag out of me!"

"I thought you asked Lightning." King Caelum interrupted their quarrel as he walked past them on his way to the library.

Prompto threw his arms up. "Duh! Why didn't I think of that! I told you! You like her!"

_Thanks, Dad._ "I do not!"

The King stopped to confront him. "Then why did you ask her?"

Noctis was at a loss of words. _Damn, how am I going to explain this one?_ "Well, she's my bodyguard, so I can trust her to protect me out there. We still don't know why the castle was attacked and I'd prefer to be insured." The excuse wasn't a total lie. It wasn't the reason he asked Lightning out, but he still wasn't sure why the castle was ambushed. No one was really certain yet. Investigations were still being made, despite how long it had been. Whoever organized the whole thing was good at covering their tracks.

Prompto slapped Noctis' arm. "Oh, yeah right! Like you would take that into consideration!"

Constantine sighed, "Well, if that's what you want to say, so be it." He gave a manila folder to his son. "Will you just drop these off at the library for me?" he asked.

Noctis shrugged. "Fine."

While the Prince stalked off, Prompto crossed his arms. "I just don't really get it, Your Majesty," Prompto commented. "Whenever Noctis has to do stuff like this you don't force him to bring a date."

The King gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Noctis said he had to bring a date to the dinner tonight."

"No, I said he had to bring a _friend_, not a date. I was actually expecting either you, Ignis or Gladiolus to go."

It didn't take long for both of them to assess the situation. The King sighed again as Prompto burst out laughing at Noctis' sorry excuse to ask Lightning out.

999

"Stop it! You're killing me!" Lightning didn't – no – couldn't take any more of this torture!

"Oh, please Lightning. No one's ever died from putting on makeup!" Serah had gone above and beyond with getting Lightning ready for her evening out. She forced Lightning to try on multiple outfits, model ridiculous hairdos, and was now putting the finishing touches on her sister's makeup.

"Whatever! Just no more! I feel like a tramp!" With the more comfortable clothes she wore every other day, this outfit felt like it was strangling her.

A knock on Serah's door sounded. "Everything okay in there, Farrons?" Snow was waiting outside Serah's room. He went there earlier but was forced out. Lightning didn't want him, of all people, to see something she didn't want him to see.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Serah called back.

"Speak for yourself!" Lightning was really impatient with this beauty stuff. It never really appealed to her.

"Well," Snow said, "Light said Noct would be picking her up at her apartment at 7:30 and it's 7:15 now."

Serah smiled at her beautiful sister. "Okay, good luck!" She leaned over and hugged Lightning with all the strength her sick body could muster – which wasn't much.

"Okay, Serah. Thanks." Lightning looked to the door. "You're taking me back home, Snow."

"Whatever." Snow wasn't facing the door and had to turn around to see Lightning when she came out of the room. "So are you…" He lost his train of thought at the sight of Lightning. "Holy crap, I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Shut the hell up before I smash your face into a brick wall."

999

_7:25, huh?_ Noctis stared down at his wristwatch as he stood in front of Lightning's apartment. _Should I knock now? Being early would make me look desperate. But it's not too early. Should I be fashionably late? No, that would annoy her… shit. _He glanced back up at the door. The gold numbers seemed to pop out at him_. Room 707… not the luckiest number in my book._ Noctis sighed. _Come on, just knock you wuss!_

With timid hands, Noctis knocked on the door and waited. His heart rate sped up when he heard footsteps from the other side. Noctis turned his head away from the door to appear like he wasn't too excited or anything_. Just relax, Noct. She's just Lightning. The beautiful, strong, amazing Lightning…_ Thinking like that only made him more nervous.

He heard the door open and Lightning say, "I didn't expect you to be early." Noctis was about to give a smart aleck remark when his heart skipped a beat. _Ho-ly shit…_

Lightning just _had_ to make him stare, didn't she? She sported nothing like her casual wear, but a very sexy blood red dress with only one thin sleeve on her left shoulder. The bottom hem didn't come far from above her knees. The dress left no room for his imagination. It hugged her so tightly that every one of her curves was boldly stated. On her legs were black boots that came up to just below her knees. Of course, they didn't have much of a heel. He knew she probably wouldn't like that. Her hair was in its normal setup. Noctis had never thought Lightning was the type to wear makeup, but there she was with eyeliner and a light red color added to her eye lids.

"Aren't you coming?" She locked the door behind her. Noctis snapped out of his state, unaware that he had been staring at her as if she was the goddess Etro herself.

"Uh, y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Then let's go. Nice suit by the way. You don't wear a lot of color, do you?" She tapped her shoulder and walked past him. She was right though, he didn't really wear anything else but black. His entire suit was black, from his tie all the way down to his shoes.

"Um, thanks." From the back of his mind, a voice said, "She just complimented you. You're supposed to do that! Say something!" Noctis caught up to her as she was getting in the elevator. Once the doors closed and they were free of eavesdropping ears, Noctis began, "Uh, you look…" It was hard to find the right words.

"Yeah…" She pushed.

_Come on, say something!_ "You look… gorgeous." Noctis blushed and looked away.

Lightning looked down at her feet with her face burning. "Oh, thanks."

The ding of the elevator interrupted the silence that followed. After leaving the lobby and getting into the car, Noctis told Julius where to go for the dinner. The car ride was pretty silent, aside from Julius' occasional small talk with Lightning. When they arrived at the front doors of the restaurant, Lightning marveled at how fancy the place looked from the outside alone.

Exiting the car, Noctis walked ahead to hold the door open for her. While walking inside, Lightning started, "What's with the nice guy act? It's…" She stopped when saw a few guys in the bushes with cameras aimed at them. _Oh. It's for the press. Understandable._

Upon arrival, Noctis and Lightning were greeted by a bald, plump man in a suit. "Ah, Your Highness!" He gave a slight bow. "How wonderful it is to see you today!" He gestures slightly to Lightning with his hand. "Who is your lovely date?" Lightning thought he put too much emphasis on lovely.

Noctis introduced, "This is Lightning Farron." He looked to Lightning. "Light, this is Marcus Daren, the CEO of Daren Electronics."

Lightning had heard of the electronics company before. It always had the best things out first. The soldier had never owned any of the merchandise. It was too overpriced. Even though she didn't want to, Lightning accepted Daren's handshake. "She's quite the catch." Lightning was disgusted by his words. She could only guess how perverted this man really was.

With a confused look, Daren said, "But I've never heard the name Farron around here. Does your father own some company or anything?"

Lightning was used to responding with respect. Every soldier had to learn how if it didn't come to them naturally. So answering him was easy to do nicely. "Actually, no."

"Oh, so you're a young entrepreneur?"

"No, I'm a soldier."

Daren raised an eyebrow at Noctis. "A soldier, huh?"

Lightning asked, "Is there a problem?"

He put up a hand as if he was stopping her from advancing somewhere. "Sorry, but I'm not sure if I have time for low lives."

Lightning clenched her teeth and her fist. "Um, excuse me?"

Noctis wasn't any happier than she was. "No, excuse _me_." Lightning stared at him as he went on. "Excuse me for thinking you were smart enough to notice a bright woman when you saw one. My mistake. Your IQ clearly can't comprehend how lucky you are to see a woman who _isn't_ a total whore."

Taken aback and offended, Daren scoffed, "What? How could you defend such a lowly commoner?"

Noctis took Lightning's hand. "You see a commoner…" He kissed her knuckles, "But I see a person who is far beyond your reach. And by that, I mean she's much higher than you." Lightning's face flushed at his actions. She wasn't used to anyone really protecting her. She was always the guardian.

Daren stood there baffled. "But, Your Highness, I—"

"Was just preparing to leave," Noctis finished for him. "You know who I am and how quickly I can ruin you, so," He waved his hands towards the door. "Goodbye!"

Daren stormed out without another word. Lightning took her hand from Noctis'. "What was that about? Doesn't that make you look bad for the press?"

Noctis shrugged. "Yeah, but…" He hesitated. "I thought you were more important." Lightning felt her face heating up again. He took her hand once more. "Come on, let's get to our table."

After one look at the menu, Lightning knew she had no idea what she was reading. This restaurant was based off of another country's culture. There was no way she could understand what each dish was or what was in it. Noctis noticed her distress and asked, "You okay?"

She responded, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just…"

Noctis realized she may not have been here before. He took the menu from her. "Here, I'll order for you."

Lightning snatched it back. "I can handle myself!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"No, thanks!"

Noctis was getting more irritated. "Fine, figure it out," He answered bitterly.

After a minute of unsuccessfully translating the menu to English, Lightning sighed. "Fine, do it for me."

With a gloating tone, Noctis told the waiter to get something Lightning didn't even understand. _He better not have gotten something disgusting as a joke._

The waiter came back with two identical bowls of soup with stringy noodles, vegetables, and some meat. What made Lightning frustrated were the two sticks that came with it. She watched as Noctis picked them up and placed them in his hands so he could start eating. He looked up at her to find out why he was staring at him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Well, I…" Lightning eyed the sticks on the table. There was no way she was going to admit that she didn't know how to use chopsticks. Then again, there wasn't really an excuse she could make up for not eating anything.

Noctis chuckled at her. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

Lightning grunted, "Not really."

He scooted closer to her so he could demonstrate how to hold them. She got the hang of the hold, but using them was still difficult. Countless tries were done before Lightning actually dropped her chopsticks. Noctis laughed at her each time. It was funny that the great Lightning Farron couldn't handle simple chopsticks! But something else made him laugh, but not out of humor. Just the way her brow furrowed in concentration was cute to him. Her determination was admirable as well.

Just when she was about to get it, the noodles slipped from the wood again. Noctis laughed, "You're hopeless."

Lightning punched his arm. "Shut up!" With one more try, Lightning finally managed to pick up a piece of meat that was in the mixture. Unfortunately, the food slipped from her chopsticks. Instead of going back down into her soup, it flew up and landed behind her, right down the overpriced shirt of a noble sitting at the booth near them. The man hopped up at the warm substance in his shirt. Lightning and Noctis both froze in fear of how he may react. The angry man stood with a few other men to go clean off his shirt.

Back at the table, Lightning and Noctis were still frozen. Until Noctis burst out laughing. Lightning glared at him and said, "That wasn't funny! That was horrible!"

Noctis said between laughs, "No, it's – it's okay. I know – know him. He's an ass!" Even Lightning laughed at that. With the two of them laughing, you could have guessed they had been together for years.

999

"I still can't believe that happened." Lightning rubbed her forehead as she and Noctis walked down the apartment complex's hallway to her room.

"It was funny as hell." Noctis couldn't get enough of it. "The guy deserved it and I hate him anyway."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Lightning insisted.

"I don't care!" Noctis laughed a little more. Tonight sure had been fun.

They arrived at Lightning's door. Noctis wasn't really happy to see her go. Lightning looked up at him and said, "Well, I had… fun."

"Me too."

"I just want to know…"

Noctis ushered, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to know why you've been so nice. You've changed an awful lot since we met."

Noctis looked away to hide his red cheeks. "I just wanted to make something work." Noctis flinched at what he just hinted at.

Lightning was wide eyed. "You really mean that?"

Noctis was prepared to deny what he just said. But there was no denying how he felt and he accepted that earlier. With a sigh, Noctis nodded, "Yeah… I do."

Lightning gazed up at Noctis' eyes as he looked into hers. Without thinking, Noctis could feel himself slowly leaning down to Lightning. He knew she was leaning towards him too. When her face was so close to his that he could feel the warmth of her breath, a shout of a small child came from a room a few doors down, bringing the two back to reality. Lightning cleared her throat and said, "Um, I better get going."

Noctis answered, "Yeah, me too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

It was faint, but Noctis could have sworn he saw her smile. "Yeah."

She looked back at him one more time before entering her apartment. Noctis couldn't get his mind off of what they almost did for the rest of the night. He wished they really did kiss. As he made his way home, Noctis couldn't stop smiling.

**A/N: Well, well, well, Lightning isn't good at everything after all XD**

**Well, this way my attempt at the date, please let me know how you felt about it. Feedback keeps me alive :{P**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Don't forget to hit that beautiful blue review button at the bottom of the page!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Changing Situation

**Chapter 10 – A Changing Situation**

He pretty much floated around.

Noctis had never felt so joyous. For once, he felt like he had made the right decision. It may have been difficult, but he opened up to someone else. And it went great.

His date with Lightning had changed his perspective on things. He felt more open minded and almost carefree. It was like he just stepped out of a cliché cartoon when the main character falls in love with a cute girl. After the night he just had, he could say he might have been falling in love.

Some of his actions told him that he was starting to fall for Lightning. Like when he felt so nervous that he couldn't work up the nerve to knock on her door to pick her up. Or when he stood up for Lightning when the noble insulted her for not being some rich princess. Or when he couldn't stop himself from helping her when she couldn't use her chopsticks. Or when he couldn't stop laughing when he was around her. It just seemed like he wanted to see her all the time now too.

As he walked down the corridors to his combat lesson, a part of his routine he had come to look forward to, his stomach was full of butterflies. Just the thought of talking to Lightning and interacting with her made him smile_. Huh… smiling. It feels… nice._ After so long of faking his emotions for the press, something he never took pride in, he felt that he was now genuinely happy.

Just as he prepared to turn down another hallway, he heard someone call, "Hey Noct!" Prompto was trying to catch up to him. "You seen Gladiolus?"

Noctis shook his head. "Not really, why?"

Prompto whispered, "I was preparing to pull a little joke on him."

Things were never good whenever those words left Prompto's mouth. "What kind of joke?"

With a sneaky smirk, Prompto said, "Let's just say it includes a water balloon, a few car tires, a paintball gun, a chicken, some duct tape, and a jar of peanut butter."

After giving him a freaked out look, Noctis simply sighed, "I don't even want to know anymore."

Prompto giggled, "You need to stay and watch! He'll be so pissed!"

"Who will?" Gladiolus exited one of the doors from the hallway they were in and approached them.

"No one!" Prompto had a suspicious look on his face as he answered a little too quickly to be casual.

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. "Whatever then."

Noctis spoke up, "I have to get going." There was no way he would be late to see Lightning. "You guys… do whatever it is you're going to do."

Noctis turned to walk down the hall. Just as he was about to keep advancing, a maid bumped into him, sending dishes clattering to the tiled floor. Prompto and Gladiolus prepared to hold Noctis back as he blew up in anger. Although, this time he reacted differently.

"Oops, sorry. You okay?" Noctis bent down to help the maid start picking up the shards of glass from the plates and glasses.

With a surprised expression, the maid smiled and began picking up the glass. "Oh, yes I'm fine."

Prompto and Gladiolus stared at each other in amazement as Noctis helped the maid. This behavior was certainly new. Normally, he would have thrown a fit about how he should be able to fire the servant for causing him such trouble. But now… now he was actually okay with the accident.

Once the maid and Noctis were finished picking up the majority of the sharp material, Noctis stood and said, "Sorry, I'll pay more attention next time." With that, he continued on to the training room. The maid, clearly charmed by the suddenly kind prince, wandered off to fetch a broom to clean up the rest of the glass.

Gladiolus tapped Prompto's arm. "Didn't that scene look familiar?"

Prompto nodded, "Yeah, it happened the day he met Lightning too. And something similar happened not long after they met too. Only each time he lost it."

"Exactly," Gladiolus said. "What made him react differently this time?"

Prompto shrugged, "I thought it was obvious."

Gladiolus' brow furrowed. "Okay, what do you think is going on here, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Prompto smiled. "He freaked out before because he was bitter. He's happier now."

"Why?"

His smile grew bigger. "He's with Lightning, of course!"

999

When Noctis entered the training room, Lightning was in her usual position. She leaned against the opposite wall, looking up to the open roof of the room. The Prince noticed Fang was absent. With hopes of having some quality time with Lightning, he approached her. She looked his way when he said, "Morning," with a smile.

She straightened and replied, "Morning. Ready to get started?"

Noctis scanned the area. "Isn't Fang going to show up?" It had only been a few days since Fang announced that she would be helping out with lessons for a while. How could she already be in good enough shape to go out on her own missions?

"No, she's taking care of some personal business today."

Noctis nodded. "What about Noel and Sazh?"

Lightning grinned, "You miss all those guys already?"

Noctis retaliated, "No! I… I'm just concerned!" It wasn't really a good way to recapture his cool, but there really wasn't another way to say something back. He couldn't say that he was hoping they were gone so he could be alone with her.

Lightning walked past him with a triumphant look on her face. "They're okay, but they won't be coming back to watch us anymore."

"Why not?"

Lightning crossed her arms. "Captain Amodar thought it was unnecessary. He thinks we'll be fine without them now."

It was perfect. Fang was out, Noel and Sazh weren't watching them anymore, Ignis was taking care of work around the castle, the King was visiting an old friend across the city, and Prompto had Gladiolus occupied with whatever prank Prompt had planned. There wasn't anyone around the distract them. Noctis could talk to her without fear of someone overhearing! Now… to just find something to talk about…

"Okay, we need to get moving." Lightning pulled out her gunblade and started for the middle of the room. Guess talking will have to wait…

999

"Good, you're not exhausted this time. You're improving." Lightning had been impressed that he had been getting better so quickly. At first, she anticipated he would take longer to even adjust.

Noctis gave an arrogant simper. "Of course."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Okay then, hot shot, let's keep going."

_Damn, not now._ The only time Noctis could really talk with Lightning was when they took a break for a minute. If he tried to when she was teaching, she would say less than a sentence and continue instructing. He knew from experience. Noctis suggested, "Hey, why don't we take a break? You know, rest for a sec."

Lightning gave him a skeptical look. "Why? Are you pretending to be tough and really tired underneath?"

Noctis snapped, "Of course not!"

Lightning went to one of the walls and sat down with her back against the stone. "Fine."

Noctis stared at her for a moment before joining her, taking a seat at her side. Hopefully trying to start a conversation, Noctis asked, "How have you been? I mean your injuries?"

Lightning shrugged, "I'm fine. Nothing is really bad anymore, just sore."

Seeing that this would go nowhere, Noctis brought up what was really on his mind. "You had fun last night, right?"

Lightning looked at him questioningly, but later relaxed. "Actually… I did… Did you?"

Noctis smiled a bit. "Yeah, a lot."

"Why do you ask?"

Biting his lip, Noctis scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, I was just thinking…"

Lighting waited a second before speaking her mind. "You know, I hate when you do that."

Noctis glared at her. "Do what?"

"Break off in mid-sentence." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I really hate it. It gets annoying when you try to say something but can't even finish it."

Sighing, Noctis agreed, "I guess you have a point."

Lightning ushered, "Well? What were you going to say?"

Noctis could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. "Well, I was thinking… since we had fun last night, maybe we should…" he averted his gaze elsewhere so she couldn't see him blushing. "That we—"

"Noctis, I'm not going to listen if you don't look at me when we're talking." Lightning hated when people didn't even bother to look at her when they spoke. It makes the conversation more difficult and boring. Not to mention that it infuriating to not see the person you're talking to.

Taking a nervous deep breath, Noctis swallowed his pride and turned his blushing face to her. He couldn't help but admire her looks. He loved the way her beautiful blue eyes enticed him. Her red lips went well with her flowing pink hair. Her skin was nearly flawless, a perfect ivory color.

The soldier saw why he turned away when he spoke. His face was redder than the cape on her shirt. But why was he so embarrassed? There was nothing to be so flustered about. But she had to admit, he was pretty cute in his state. He looked like a little child that was on his way to his first day of school. She couldn't keep herself from looking into his deep, dark blue eyes. They really complimented his hair color, which went well with his dashing features. Lightning couldn't deny it. He had been really… charming these past few days.

Noctis finished, "I was thinking… we should do it again sometime."

"Oh, do you need to bring someone to another event like last time?"

"No… just for fun… like a… date."

Lightning stared at his red face with wide eyes. "But… why?"

Noctis spoke softly, "Well, I just… want to know you more."

The two ended up gazing at each other for a long time. No words were exchanged during this time. They simply looked into each other's eyes, their faces only inches apart. It wasn't long before Noctis had the uncontrollable urge to lean in and meet her lips with his. He moved closer to her. He closed his eyes to savor the moment they were about to share. Just before his lids covered his sight, Noctis could have sworn he saw her leaning towards him too. When their breaths began to mingle and they lips were barely touching, a voice was heard from the hallway behind the closed doors. "No! Don't chase the maids, Bubba!"

The doors burst open, forcing Noctis and Lightning to avert their attention to the door. Aggravated that he had missed his chance to kiss Lightning once more, he swore, "Come on! What the fuck is it now?"

Two maids ran past them while screaming, an animal chasing them, a… chicken?

Lightning watched the maids run from the wild bird and wondered, "What the hell …?"

Prompto ran through the doors. "Wait, Bubba! You can't attack the maids! You were supposed to get Gladiolus while he was covered in peanut butter!"

Noctis just about summoned one of his swords and stabbed the blonde. He had ruined his chance to kiss Lightning, all over his stupid failure to prank Gladiolus!

The maids dashed out of the room as Prompto picked up the chicken as it pecked at his arms in an attempt to get away. Prompto held the chicken at arms width and lectured, "Bad Bubba! You ruined my plan!"

Noctis called, "Prompt!"

Prompto tucked the chicken under one arm. "'Sup?"

Lightning took the words right out of Noctis' mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

Prompto answered nonchalantly, "Getting my chicken."

The soldier, still puzzled by his actions, continued, "What are you chasing a chicken for?"

Prompto frowned and answered sadly, "Noct, remember how I said I would be pranking Gladiolus?" Noctis nodded his head silently. "Yeah, well, let's just say it didn't go well."

Lightning said slowly, "And that joke required a… chicken?"

"Yup."

"And you named him… Bubba?"

Prompto held out the chicken. "Hey, Bubba is a great name!"

Lightning rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to know."

Putting the chicken nicely in his hands, Prompto decided, "Well, that plan is scraped." He eyed them in a strange manner. "Hey, why are you guys sitting so close?"

Struggling to put some space between their bodies, Noctis and Lightning stood. Noctis said, "No reason."

Realization overwhelmed Prompto's expression. "Ooh, I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" Prompto began walking away with the chicken held close to his chest. "I'll just, uh, leave you guys to your 'intimate' moment here. Come on, Bubba. Let's give 'em some privacy." He exited the room, pulling the doors closed behind him.

Lightning regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Well, that was… interesting. We better get back to training. Our, um… time off was long enough."

Noctis took a deep breath. "All right." _Damn it, Prompto! Your stupid prank ruined everything!_

They went through their lessons as if the whole experience never happened. If only Prompto hadn't interrupted, Noctis may have gotten to hear Lightning's answer to his question. After the joy he felt when he took her to dinner, Noctis just wanted to spend more time with her. He had taken the opportunity to open his heart up to someone after so many years… and his stupid friend had to ruin his chance he had to get closer to her!

When they finished training, Lightning readied to leave and have another Corps member to guard Noctis. Just as she was about to be on her way, Lightning said, "Be careful around here. Captain Amodar doesn't want me on the field too much, but that doesn't mean you aren't in danger. Keep an eye out."

Noctis became an opportunist at this. "I will if you answer my question."

Lightning turned back to him. "What question is that?"

With a slight hint of pink on Noctis' cheeks, he clarified, "What do you say? Do you want to have a date soon?"

A small smile graced her lips. "You know what… I'll consider it."

It was just like her. She wouldn't give a straight answer unless she was absolutely sure of her feelings. Although… Noctis didn't really mind this time. The mystery about her was attractive. Not to mention that he had some time to plan their date if she accepted. And if she didn't… well, Noctis wouldn't give up that easily. Not after he had gotten such high hopes for what could happen between them.

Noctis smiled at her. "Great." He handed her a folded piece of paper. "Call me when you've decided."

She gave a small nod. "Sounds like a plan."

After she left, Noctis looked up to the sky with a smile on his face. "You know, today was pretty great." Too bad this was only the beginning.

999

Lightning stared down at the number in her hand. He just gave it to her like it was nothing. The Prince's personal phone number was something that shouldn't be given out so easily. He must have trusted her a lot. Then again, that would be a good thing, right?

As the soldier walked down the streets of the city, Lightning couldn't help but mourn over what was to come. Serah would surely freak out over Noctis doing such a trivial thing. To Lightning's dear sister, this was all one big, romantic miracle. Lightning wasn't planning to tell Serah right away, but Snow would surely find out somehow and tell her.

Lightning tucked the paper into her pocket and sighed. She had this feeling that Noctis wasn't changing just because he wanted to be friends. It felt like he wanted more, especially since he had been so nice to her lately. But… what makes him want open up so much? And what made him so bitter before? Whatever it was, it impacted him a lot at some point in his life. At the moment, Lightning didn't really want to know. He had his reasons for his behavior, that was what she had concluded. Just as she had her reasons for being a soldier and taking so much extra work.

A sudden overwhelming feeling came over her. Not just any feeling, but one triggered by her instincts. Someone was around, watching her. No, not watching –_ hunting _her. _Shit! _Lightning's eyes shot up to the roof of the building across the street from her. The structure stood about one hundred feet tall, and at the apex… was the barrel of a sniper rifle.

The soldier part of her took over, causing her to duck behind a wall just as a gunshot sounded. Screams from innocent pedestrians broke out as the predator kept attempting to shoot Lightning.

_Damn! What is he after me for?_ She stayed hidden behind the wall as the sniper kept shooting. Normally, it wasn't a sniper's style to keep shooting once his cover was blown, so this one must be a rookie. Meaning Lightning could easily take him out. She drew her gunblade and aimed the barrel at the top of the roof from the opposite building. Just as she predicted, the sniper's head was in her view and available to shoot. Pulling the trigger, the sniper fell off of the roof and crashed against the sidewalk.

Within moments, Guardian Corps operatives that patrolled the streets inspected the scene. Lightning knew it would be best to leave the place. It wouldn't be good if she was believed to be involved.

One thing bothered her as she walked down the alley to a different road to her apartment; the sniper was in a Guardian Corps uniform, just like the men that attacked the castle a while back.

_What does this mean? Why are Corps members attacking the city they're supposed to protect? Could there be a conspiracy in our higher ranks? Or do we have spies among the units? Could some soldiers be planning a coup d'état? Nothing is adding up. And one thing is bugging me… Why is it that Amodar seems to be expecting all of this? Does he know something no one else does…?_

999

Noctis stood outside of the castle library, flipping through some paperwork he had just received. The Guardian Corps member that was assigned to guard him until Lightning was better stood at his side, a machine gun strapped to his belt. "Are you prepared for your next duty, My Lord?"

The Prince nodded to him. "Yes, it's just down this hall."

As Noctis turned the corner to another hall, his bodyguard stopped following him. Noctis hadn't noticed and kept moving forward. He walked past a couple of armored castle guards while he kept going, not really acknowledging their presence. He was too busy looking at his papers. His attention was torn from them when one of the guards he passed yanked his arm and shouted, "Watch out!"

His bodyguard had taken his gun and began shooting at him. The other guard he passed seized the Corps member and took the gun away from him. The guards took the traitor away to arrest him.

Noctis couldn't get his mind wrapped around it. What was going on with the Guardian Corps units? And why was all of this happening so suddenly? Who was out to cause so much trouble in his kingdom?

One thing worried him the most. If something was going on in the Corps, was Lightning in danger as well?

**A/N:**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. I also hope you see how Noctis has changed, thanks to Lightning. Keep reading to find out what's going on in the Corps!**

**Please review! I want to know what you all think :)**


	11. Chapter 11: SNAFU

**Chapter 11 – SNAFU***

*Situation normal all fucked up. Translation; a normal situation that turns out badly.

The moonlight shone through the curtains of Noctis' room as he tossed and turned in his bed. He would normally do this when he was stressed out, had too much caffeine that day… or when he thought about Lightning.

After that small smile she gave him yesterday before she left, Noctis couldn't help but think nonstop about what he would do on their date, where he would take her, or even if she would accept at all. One thing was for sure, everything _had_ to be _perfect_. Any previous time they had together was always interrupted by something, driving Noctis up a wall. How was he supposed to win her heart when fate never gave him a chance? Was this the universe's way of saying this was all a big mistake?

No, he wouldn't buy that. This was not a mistake, he could feel it in his heart. He had to be with Lightning, and that was that. He felt sad, lonely, and almost unwilling to do anything when she wasn't around. But when she was near, his spirits were high. He sported an everlasting smile every time she honored him with her presence.

Although, one thing in particular stuck out in his mind at the moment… was she in danger?

After being attacked twice by Guardian Corps, Noctis couldn't help but worry over Lightning's safety. He knew she didn't need to be supervised, but the thought of her being surrounded by enemies that could hurt her infuriated him. That was his Lightning, and he wouldn't let her get hurt. After all, how could he just sit back and watch as the people she trusted stabbed her in the back. No, he wouldn't let her be exposed to such a thing. He would be there for her, no matter how much she wanted him to. She could wish him dead or beg for him to be at her side. Either way, he would stick with her.

Noctis stopped rolling around in his bed to lay on his back, sighing in exasperation. There was no way he would get to sleep. He turned to his alarm clock that was on a night stand next to his mattress.

He sat up abruptly, glaring at the damned clock_. Of course I can't sleep, it's only fucking nine thirty!_ The time he spent trying to get some early shut-eye seemed like years, but it had only been an hour! He was doing some paperwork before, but later became tired of the tedious work and tried to get some rest. It appears that all of his efforts had been in vain. After many nights of turning in around midnight, he couldn't get to sleep early.

Noctis rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't wish to get back to work, but he didn't want to just sit in bed either. He looked up at his high roof and whispered, "I wish it was tomorrow. That way, I could talk to you some more." The time he spent away from Lightning only made him want her more.

Ring!

From across the room, Noctis' expensive cell phone rang, causing him to jump in surprise. He normally stopped receiving calls around eight. Who would call him at this time of night? The Prince flipped the covers off of him and stood, feeling the cool marble floor under his bare feet. Only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, he made his way to the table his phone rested on and pulled it from its charger. He squinted down at the number displayed on the screen in confusion, seeing that he didn't recognize it. Shaking the bewilderment off, Noctis lifted the device to his ear. He sounded rather tired when he answered, "Hello?"

"Is the high and mighty prince tired at only nine thirty?" There was no mistaking that sexy voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Lightning?" If Noctis wasn't awake yet, he surely was now. Lightning was calling him! He didn't think she would even look at his number for a week! Even though he was filled with childish hope of hearing her accept his offer to go on a date, he kept his cool and remained calm. "I didn't expect you to call. How've you been_?" He thought, that's right, play it cool. Don't make yourself look like an idiot._

"Fine, I guess," Lightning replied uncaringly. She didn't call to make small talk. "Listen, I just wanted to ask…"

Noctis awaited her response for a moment before saying, "I hate when you do that," in a tone that mocked Lightning's when she said that not too long ago.

He could see her glare without even looking at her. "Save the smart ass comments, Caelum."

"Whatever, Farron. We done calling each other by our last names now or what?"

She let out a sigh. "If you're going to play games, I'll just hang up."

"No, wait!" Noctis cursed himself for sounding desperate to hear her voice. "I'm just kidding. What did you call for?"

She began to sound nervous on the other side. "Well, remember when you asked me about… going out?"

Noctis felt his heart racing. "Yeah, and…?"

"Well… my day off is tomorrow, so you don't have any lessons. If you haven't made any plans… I guess I could do something with you."

Noctis did a small fist pump in triumph. _Stage one of 'Win Lightning's Heart' plan: complete. Stage two… um… wait, answer her you idiot!_ "Really? I didn't expect your answer so early."

"Do you want to go or not?"

"No, no, I do. Just… is there anything in particular you want to do?"

A short silence followed as Lightning thought of the possibilities. "Well, nowhere fancy, I hate dressing up."

"Okay…"

"And nothing that requires dancing."

"Kay…"

"Nowhere that has alcohol. I don't want to be around a bunch of drunkards."

"Uh-huh…" She was really shrinking his list of things to do. Why was she so picky?

"And nowhere too far away. I don't want to take a long time to get there."

"Right…"

"And nowhere too loud and noisy."

Noctis scoffed irately, "Damn, you wanna go on any longer?"

She retaliated, "Do you want to go out?"

Noctis took a deep breath. "Alright, alright. Just name something you really want to do, and be specific."

Another session of silence. "Well… how about a picnic in the park, the one around that super market down the street?"

He contemplated the idea. It was a nice, quiet place where his friends wouldn't think of finding him. It wasn't busy enough for him to worry about being ambushed by fangirls or paparazzi. On top of that, it was really simple and wouldn't attract much attention from his peers. "You know what, it sounds like a good idea."

Lightning couldn't really find out what to say after that. "Uh, okay. I'll just… bring what we need, so don't worry about that. Um… tomorrow at noon?"

Noctis agreed, "I'll pick you up then."

After saying their goodbyes and hanging up their phones, Noctis was alone in his room once again. Without a doubt in his mind, Noctis was sure he had made the right choice of starting over and opening his heart.

999

"You seem to be rather fond of Lady Lightning, My Lord." The driver at the front of the jet black car knew Noctis for years, making him aware of many things that were going on in the Prince's life. They had actually become good friends, despite the age difference. However, Noctis hadn't really mentioned what was going on with this new woman in his life, causing his elder friend to be confused about the situation.

Noctis didn't take his attention away from the window while he answered, "What makes you believe that, Julius?"

The chauffeur shrugged, "You've been visiting and speaking with her often. Last I checked you two didn't get along very well."

It took Noctis a moment to answer. He was too busy daydreaming about who he was about to see. "Well, things change, you know."

With a chuckle, Julius said, "I guess so, My Prince." The brakes squeaked quietly as he drove up to the sidewalk in front of an apartment complex. "We're here." Julius exited the car and awaited a young woman's arrival. When she did, Julius opened the door for her until she was comfortably seated on the leather seats.

Noctis couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole time_. Who knew Lightning looked sexy in just casual clothes?_ He had come to accept what he thought of Lightning, so these thoughts didn't bug him at all. He even embraced his feelings about her, enjoying thinking she was beautiful.

"Are you going to say anything, or what?" Lightning tugged on her seatbelt as she set down a picnic basket next to her. She wore a navy blue top that had somewhat of a low rising collar. It didn't show any of her cleavage, to Noctis' slight disappointment. Blue jean shorts covered about half of her thighs, leaving the rest of her legs bare. On her feet were tan sandals. Noctis had never imagined Lightning in anything other than boots, but considering that today was extremely hot, he could understand why even she would choose open-toed shoes over knee-high ones. A small purse was slung over her shoulder, but Noctis was pretty sure she didn't have anything he thought she would have in there.

Snapping himself out of the trance Lightning had put him in, Noctis answered, "Oh, hi."

She rolled her eyes. "Hi." The car began to move once again. "Aren't you going to be hot?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She pointed to his attire. "It's going to be over ninety degrees today and you're wearing all black. You'll burn up."

She had a point. He had a black shirt with circular patterns around the collar. On top was a black jacket with sleeves that went to his elbow. His black pants went to about his ankle, where they met his black boots. On his left hand was a black fingerless glove. "Oh, I'll be fine. I dress like this all the time."

Lightning huffed, "Alright, but I'm not scraping you off the sidewalk when you pass out from a heat stroke."

Noctis laughed, "I wasn't exactly holding my breath." That made Lightning laugh a little too.

After a long and awkward silence after, they stopped at a traffic light that had turned red. Lightning could see the park not too far from them and suggested, "Why don't we just walk the rest of the way?" She didn't wait for Noctis to answer before she began unbuckling her seatbelt.

Julius said, "Are you sure? We're not exactly at a place to get out."

Lightning opened her door. "We're at the lane right next to the sidewalk. It's not like a truck is going to hit us as soon as we walk out. We'll live."

Complying with Lightning's decision, Noctis pulled on a hat and pair of sunglasses he had prepared so he could go about unnoticed. "I'll call you when we're done, Julius." The driver nodded as Noctis caught up with Lightning.

Noctis made it to Lightning's side when she was on the sidewalk and heading for the park's front gates. He asked, "You make fast progress, don't you?" She had gotten pretty far in a short amount of time.

"I guess I'm just a fast walker," She answered, shifting the picnic basket she brought onto her arm. After taking a closer look, she said, "You weren't wearing those before, right?" She pointed to his hat and sunglasses.

"Well, I prefer to not be recognized while I'm on a date."

She ridiculed, "And that was the best you could do?"

"Hey, it was this or screaming fangirls."

Lightning rolled her eyes once again. "Fair enough."

Once they made it to the iron arch that was at the mouth of the park, Noctis stopped and said, "We going to get this picnic started?'

Lightning shook her head. "No, let's keep going."

"Why?"

She continued along a cement path that winded throughout the park. "I want to keep walking."

Noctis sighed heavily. "Alright, fine."

He caught up to her and matched her pace. He hated that silence they had back in the car and didn't want to just walk, so he started a conversation. "Hey, Light?"

She hummed a response.

"Tell me about yourself."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Well, dates are about getting to know your companion, so…"

"What do you want to know?"

Noctis thought for a minute. There was so much he wanted to ask. He wanted to know everything about her. But where to start… "How about… Where are you from?"

"This city. I haven't traveled far from home. I even grew up in this area."

"Uh… What's your favorite color?"

"White, I guess. I don't really think about that."

"What family do you have?"

Her head lowered at the question. "Serah's all I have left. My parents died when I was a kid."

Noctis felt a pang of sadness, since he suffered the same thing when he was young. "How young were you?"

"…Thirteen."

"Sorry…"

They didn't say anything for a minute. Lightning soon interrupted, "It's my turn to ask the questions now."

Noctis smirked. "Alright, fine."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't know. I like a lot of food. It's hard to pick just one."

"How about your family? Do you have any cousins or anything?"

"No. I'm an only child and so were both of my parents."

Lightning paused to think. She later interrogated, "What are your hobbies?"

"Sleeping."

"Very funny."

Noctis chuckled. "Well, I like to paint."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. It's something I've been doing for a while."

"Huh. You'll have to show me sometime." She thought of another question. "What do you do with your parents? I don't really remember much of what I did with mine."

Noctis answered, "Well, I don't really do much with my father. But my mother…" He stopped walking, causing Lightning to be curious as to why he broke off so suddenly. "My mother… used to teach me how to paint. That's where I learned it from."

"When did she stop teaching?"

He became sullen. "When she died… when I was eleven."

Lightning looked down. Why did she have to ask the one question that would lower his spirits? She hated seeing him so down. She felt bad for making him upset. She put a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to reality. With a small smile on her face, Lightning ushered, "Come one, let's keep going."

Noctis smiled back. "Okay." They continued advancing along the path.

The interrogation ended at that last question. Along the way, Noctis' hand bumped into Lightning's, making him blush at the touch of her fingers. She, however, thought nothing of it.

Noctis looked down at his side. His hand was only inches from hers, maybe less. He wanted to feel her fingers again, only… not for a brief moment. He wanted to feel her skin for much longer. With cautious and shaky fingers, Noctis brought his hand to Lightning's. He put his fingers in the spaces between hers and closed them on the back of her palm. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing. It took her a second, but she squeezed his hand back.

Noctis beamed, remembering the times when they couldn't even look at each other without arguing. Now here they were, holding hands on a date.

999

"You've got to be kidding." Lightning couldn't believe what Noctis had just said.

"Nope, I'm serious."

"So he's keeping it? He's an idiot."

Noctis concluded, "Yeah, he is. Prompto's keeping that chicken, Bubba, as a pet."

"And he's seriously going to just treat it like it's a dog or something."

"Trust me, this isn't the first dumbass thing he's done recently."

Noctis and Lightning chuckled at the blonde's stupidity as they sat on the grass with the contents of Lightning's picnic basket about.

Noctis complimented, "I have to hand it to you. I never thought you were good with food."

Lightning glared at him. "What, you thought I couldn't even make a few sandwiches?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Ah-huh, sure."

Noctis giggled. "No, really."

After they both regained their composure, Noctis took off the hat and sunglasses he was wearing, sick of the heat. He stared at Lightning through half-lidded eyes. He then scooted closer to her. When she eyed him inquisitively, he only said, "Sorry, I wanted to get a closer look." Her cheeks turned a light pink. "By the way… what would you say if I told you that you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on?" He leaned in closer to her, gazing into her eyes.

Lightning was a little frantic on the inside. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. His gorgeous eyes were aimed right into hers. Of course, she tried to keep her stoic mask on the outside. "You… really think that?"

Noctis slowly nodded. "Yeah. And…" He leaned in a little closer. "I've wanted to do this for a long time… if you don't mind."

Lightning actually found herself leaning in too. "Not really…" This time there were no interruptions. They could kiss without anyone cutting them off. Lightning and Noctis were closing their eyes as they prepared for their lips to meet. Just before Lightning's eyes were completely closed, she saw something out of peripheral vision. Her instincts took over at that moment. "Get down!" She pulled him to the dirt just as a gunshot was heard and the tree behind them met a bullet.

Lightning swiftly got to her feet and pulled a pistol out of her purse. "Damn it!"

Noctis stared at the gun she had. "Wait, _that's_ what you keep in your purse!"

She grunted, "You thought there was makeup or something in there? Get real!" Another bullet went past them. "Damn, why are they after me?"

Noctis stood, "Wait, they're after you? They're after me!"

"No, they attacked me the other day!"

"Wait, I was ambushed too!"

Lightning gawked at him. "Wait, by a fake Corps member?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She realized, "They're after both of us… but why?"

A soldier in a Guardian Corps uniform charged at them, shotgun ready. He was no match for Lightning, who took him out with her pistol, only using one round. "We need to get out of here!" She pulled a walkie-talkie from her purse. Noctis couldn't help but wonder what else she kept in there. She shouted in some codes that Noctis couldn't comprehend.

Just as another attacker made his way to them, he pointed his gun at Lightning, ready to fire. Noctis pulled her out of the way as quickly as he could. He summoned one of his swords to lash out and decapitate the man coming at them. He sure appreciated Lightning's hard teaching now. If she wasn't so tough, he and Lightning may have been killed. Noctis hugged Lightning to his chest, hoping she wasn't hurt.

Whatever codes she used earlier worked. Military soldiers came and began driving the imposters out. Noctis pushed Lightning back softly to look at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She looked back at the fleeing assailants. "We better get out of here." She grabbed his hand and began running, leaving whatever belongings they had on the ground behind.

Noctis finally saw what was really happening. Whatever made the Corps members want to attack him was still a mystery, but it didn't change the fact that they wanted him dead. And now he learned they were attacking Lightning as well.

He was wrong to fear for her safety for being in the Corps.

She was in danger because she was close to him.


	12. Chapter 12: Fixing a Mistake

**Chapter 12 – Fixing a Mistake**

"I truly can't believe this is going on! And in _my_ kingdom!" King Caelum paced furiously, antagonized by the mysterious events caused by Guardian Corps, "How is it that my forces were infiltrated? Or worse, we could be among traitors! Worthless conductors of treason!"

Noctis sat in front of his father's desk with a bored expression on his face. "I know what's going on. But what does your little rant have to do with me?"

The King stopped and barked, "It is you they're after! But why? And who wants you dead? And why would they go after your bodyguard too? It seems rather unnecessary to take out any guard that you are assigned." Noctis hadn't told his father about his date with Lightning or his growing feelings. He and his father didn't see eye to eye all the time, and the last thing Noctis wanted to do was cause a big argument about his love life.

"That's not what I meant. Why is it I'm here to listen to your complaints and questions?" Noctis rested his head on his fist. "I've got other things to take care of."

The royal went back to the desk Noctis sat in front of and pulled out what looked like a magazine. "Noctis, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?"

"Well, I didn't call you here to tell you what you already know about the strange attempts to have you assassinated. No, I wanted to have a little… talk with you."

Becoming nervous about his father's odd change in mood, Noctis straightened in his seat, "A talk about what?"

"Noctis, are you seeing anybody?"

_Damn_. The King awaited his son's answer as Noctis tried to determine whether he should say he had been seeing Lightning. "What makes you believe something like that?"

With a swift movement, Constantine slapped the magazine he held down in front of Noctis. On the front cover was a picture of him and Lightning on their date, holding hands.

Noctis bolted upright in his chair and snatched up the magazine. "Wait, how—"

"You were careless, Noctis." His father sat down in his office chair with his elbows on the desk. "What I don't understand is why you didn't say anything about this."

Noctis flipped through the pages of the magazine to find that their date was plastered over about ten pages of the book. _No, no, no! I didn't see anyone around us! How did they get so many pictures? Damn it! _Noctis put the magazine back down. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to blab about it to anyone, not even you. Not like it matters now. But I was careful."

The King shook his head. "Not cautious enough. Don't you understand the severity of this, Noctis?" His voice rose as he spoke.

Noctis replied bitterly, "No, I don't."

Leaning forward in his seat, Constantine explained, "You were seen with a commoner on what looks to be a date."

Noctis yelled back, "What's wrong with that? That doesn't change how I feel!"

Noctis' father leaned back again. "In my eyes, nothing. But—"

"Then why are you angry about this! Just because she's a commoner doesn't make her any less—"

The King stood and slammed his hands down on the desk. "I didn't say anything like what you're thinking! You're mother…" He paused at his son's sudden sullen look. He sat once again with a sigh. "Your mother was a commoner. There's no way I would judge who you choose to be with by their social status. My father was against my marriage, so I won't put you through hell for it like he did. I actually support you finally opening up to a woman.

"But you have to understand that not all people see this situation the way you and I do. You are very aware that other nobles that you are associated with will look down upon you for being romantically connected with a 'lower' person. We can't have this affect other's view on you. If a powerful celebrity influenced the public to stand against you just because they feel you shouldn't be with commoners, who knows what rumors they'll spread or secrets they'll let out."

"That's Bullshit!"

"I know, Noctis. But there's not much we can do to keep others from thinking that way and causing trouble for you."

Noctis glowered back at his father in frustration. "And your point is…?"

With a hesitant look on his face, Constantine said, "I've scheduled an interview on a popular talk show. When you are on there, you will explain that this woman doesn't mean much to you. Say she is an old family friend, a childhood companion, someone who is like a sister. I don't care what you say, just don't make this look like you're connected in the way everyone thinks you are."

Noctis stood and gave his father a mortified look. "Wait… you want me to lie… about Lightning!"

His father nodded.

Images of Noctis' mother invaded his thoughts. Her sick face, the pain he felt… the sadness his heart held after she lied to him. She knew she wouldn't survive. In the end, that lie she told him about getting well… it only hurt him. And never would he inflict that pain on anyone else.

After all of the times when he had been tricked and lied to so someone to get his money or power there was no way he could turn around and deny the truth as well. With all the crap he had suffered through because of lies, he would never lie, not even about a trivial thing.

"No, no way! I'm not a liar! And I'm not going to deny that—" Noctis broke off before he could start pouring out his heart out about his feelings. "You know I hate lying!"

"You are going to do it! This could affect our allies and their view on you! We can't risk losing a valuable ally!"

Noctis growled back, "I don't' care!"

The King relaxed a bit. "You're acting like a child, Noctis. You're doing this and that's final. You're dismissed."

"But—"

"I said you're dismissed!"

Noctis showed his hatred through the look in his eyes before stomping to the door. Just as he was about leave, Constantine called out, "Actually, one more thing."

Without Noctis looking at him, he continued, "Lightning will not be your teacher any longer. You've gotten to a point in your lessons where Lightning can't teach you much more. The only person who could tell you more about using your powers is the only one with abilities similar to your own. In other words, I will be teaching you from now on."

Noctis grumbled bitterly, "You are just itching to take her away from me, aren't you?"

"She'll still be your guard, but I'll be your teacher instead. I'm not trying to make things hard for you. I'm just doing what I have to do."

No more words were exchanged as Noctis stormed out, leaving his father alone.

Waiting outside, Ignis began following Noctis as he left in a rage. "How did it go?"

Noctis stopped and yelled, "You knew, didn't you?"

Ignis closed his eyes. "He's only trying to make sure your future as a king will be easy."

"How is this going to help me?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Be reasonable. A simple white lie will let this all blow over with the press and you and Lightning could still be friends."

"That's not the point! I'm not going to lie and you know why I won't!"

"Noctis, it's—"

"I won't lie, and especially not about her!"

Ignis sighed. "I understand why you don't want to do this, but it's not something we can just ignore and let the press blow out of proportion."

Noctis bellowed, "Then what? What do you want me to do! What do you want me to say!" He threw his hands around as he spoke. "I don't care about her! I don't need her! She's nothing to me!" As he spoke Ignis became wide-eyed and shook his head as if he was signaling him to do something. His attention seemed to be drawn to something behind him. "She's just a peasant that I could never care for!" Noctis lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is that it? You want me to say that? You want me to stoop that low?"

Ignis pointed behind his friend. "I think you should actually find a way to explain yourself."

The Prince turned around to only be met by a bone crunching slap to his cheek. He hit the wall next to him, knocking over a picture that hung as a decoration. When Noctis looked to his attacker, he cursed himself for saying those things earlier.

Lightning lowered her hand, her eyes showing her agony. She began walking away with Noctis regretting his outburst_. Damn, I thought she left for the day! Wait… Did she hear me?_

"Wait! Lightning!" He chased after her with a knot in his stomach. He caught up and grabbed her shoulder, earning him a rough shove. As she tried to get away again, Noctis seized both of her wrists, forcing her to face him. She still wouldn't look at him. "Lightning, listen –"

"No!" She punched his gut with all of her might.

Noctis grabbed his abdomen with one arm and kept Lightning from getting away with the other. "Just let me—"

"You meant all of that? Is that all I am to you? A worthless peasant?" her words were hollow. It was like she was trying to refuse to believe it.

"Light, I…" he didn't want to tell her about his interview. He couldn't bring himself to say that he would have to utter words like the ones she heard to calm the press. He had never felt so ashamed before now.

Lightning finally looked at him. Noctis flinched at the wetness forming in her eyes._ I really hurt you… _

She stated with a weak voice, "I trusted you…" Her expression turned sour. "Guess I was wrong to do so." She snatched her arm back from him and left.

Noctis could only watch as the only woman he cared for abandoned him in the corridor, her last words burning his heart like acid. He bowed his head at the thoughts that swirled in his mind_. Maybe it's better this way. She won't be hunted by assassins now. If she's not close to me, she won't get hurt, right?_ Noctis shook his head wildly, rejecting the idea.

_No, I'm not letting this stop me! I've come too far and gotten too close to let her go now! I don't care who comes after her. I'll protect her! Nothing and nobody will hurt her… but how will I get her to forgive me?_ Noctis couldn't help but feel like he was acting childish with his conclusions and reassurances.

_She obviously won't listen to me that easily. I just need to get her attention…_ The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. _That's it! I'll just have to finish it early!_

By now, Ignis had caught up to him. "What are you doing just standing around?"

Noctis suddenly dashed down the hall without answering Ignis.

"Noctis! Where are you going?"

"I've gotta take care of something! And cancel all of my plans for the rest of the day for me!"

Ignis just scratched his head. Noctis sure had his moments, but even this was odd.

999

"I'm glad you're cooperating." The King brushed a few flakes of dirt off of his suit while he waited with Noctis backstage. They had arrived at the talk show's studio some time ago. Now all they had to do was listen for Noctis' cue to meet with the host in front of the audience.

"Whatever." Noctis was too preoccupied with going over his plan to return a memorable response. He would go to Lightning's apartment after this whole disaster-of-a-talk show was over with, give her what he had been working on for a while, and hopefully say something to get her to accept his apology. _Huh… it sounds way too easy in my head…maybe this itchy suit is bugging me too much and making me think unclearly_.

"Just do what I told you: get it, explain that the girl isn't special to you in the way they think, and get out. Just go along with whatever the host does."

Noctis huffed, "You've only told me a million times now. I think I got it."

The host's voice rang throughout the set. The crowd cheered as Noctis was cued to enter. Taking a deep breath, Noctis smiled and waved as he strutted onto the stage and to a small seat next to the host's. He shook hands with the blonde-haired man that would be interrogating him tonight.

Noctis scanned the crowd, straining to see the faces beyond the bright lights that were aimed on him. Just before he was ready to return his attention to the interview, he caught a familiar sight; a bright pink stood out from the rest of the crowd_. …Lightning?_ He could faintly make out her features and face through the darkness from where she stood. She didn't appear to be paying much attention to anything, but that didn't change that she was here. But why_? Wait… she mentioned something earlier today… she said she would be keeping watch over some television studio with some other officers tonight… did she mean here?_

"Your Highness?" The host snapped to get his attention.

Noctis shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?" _Great, I didn't know she was here! If I do what Father said and lie… shit, she'll be even more pissed at me! _

He occasionally stole glances at Lightning through the whole interview. She didn't seem to care about what was going on. It's not like she really paid attention to any of the gossip in television shows and magazines anyway. As the night rolled on, Noctis' desire to slap the host and say "Skip all this crap and ask what you really want to! Let's just get this over with!" grew.

After about ten minutes of the host asking silly questions like "what's your favorite color?" and "do you like sports," Noctis was finally asked, "I think we should all hear what we've all wanted to know for a little while. You are aware of the top news in most magazines, yes?"

Noctis answered, "About the 'date,' correct?"

"Yes, and what we want to know is," he paused for dramatic effect, "who is this woman with you? Is she a friend, a business partner… a girlfriend?"

Noctis began, "Well, actually—" he broke off when he looked out to the audience again. Lightning was paying attention this time, listening for his answer. Noctis hesitated with his response. How could he just lie to the whole world about the woman he loved? She didn't deserve that. Being called a stupid peasant by the prince of Potentia? He wouldn't do that to her.

From behind the curtain and out of the camera's view, his father nodded for him to get the job done. Noctis turned back to Lightning one more time_. No, this is wrong…_

Noctis groaned mentally for the punishment that was coming his way for this. "Actually, she is… not what you think."

The host ushered, "What do you mean?"

Noctis kept his eyes on Lightning the whole time he spoke. "You all may see her as a friend, a business partner… or just some random person I decided to take out. But… she's more than that."

Lightning's stoic expression slightly altered at his words. _What's he doing?_

Noctis continued, "She is by no means a business woman, a wealthy heiress, or even a simple person with recognition among the nobles and entrepreneurs. To me… she is much more." Noctis' father was signaling for him to be quiet from afar. He looked pretty pissed. Noctis ignored him and went on.

"When you all see me, you imagine that I am some perfect and gentlemanly guy that can charm anyone. But that, my people, is a lie. The prince you see isn't all that I am. But isn't that how we all are? We all have different sides that are triggered by different emotions. We all have parts of our personality we want to hide. We show certain sides for certain people. We hide specific sides for specific reasons. We go on in life, fooling those around us with some sort of show we put on for the world. That's exactly how I was. I was hopelessly lost in my past, a past that made me want to leave the world behind and forget about everyone else. I would just sit back and think of nothing other than me and my needs. Coming from your future ruler, that may be hard to stomach. My true colors are ugly ones… that's for sure. A side of me that feared a world of pain and hurt was what I always let out. And that fear caused me to be the opposite of what you would want me to be – as a prince and a person alike.

"But the side of me that wanted to be an idol – a person to look up to – for my people takes over in front of cameras and crowds. But away from it all – I was a jerk, a worthless, stupid, inconsiderate, unforgivable ass with no regard for the people that needed me. It may be hard to believe, but it's true. Although the story doesn't end there.

"The woman you have seen me with… has helped me a great deal. She took that cold and hateful side of me and… turned it into what you imagined. She's helped me become a prince that we all can be proud of. Because of her willingness to tame my dark side and bring out the 'me' you all want to see… I have never been happier. She didn't give up on me like most others did. She taught me how to be a better person, even though I suffered through a few beatings for her to get her life lessons through my thick skull. For that… I can't be more grateful. It is a person like her that really leaves a mark on the world and shows what life is really about.

"So who is she, you ask? She is my role model, my teacher, my pillar of support, my master… my friend. All I can give as an answer is this; she is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She is a person of great kindness and compassion, even though it is all hidden behind a stoic mask of strength and individuality. She gives to the world and asks for nothing in return. She gives her life for the ones she love, a thing some of us never do. If this isn't the answer you're looking for, then… I can say that she the one who I can never repay for all she has done. And that, as one may say, is that."

The auditorium was silent. You could hear a pin drop from the next country over. The host was at a loss of words. Noctis took one last glance at Lightning and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

999

Lightning sat back in her couch, watching the reruns of Noctis' speech in a grey tank top and black shorts. It was already all over television. It was hard for her to accept what he said. What confused her most was his change of heart. He said he didn't need her before, but now he went on and on about how much she did for him.

She sat up and turned off her old T.V. set_. Maybe I should have listened to him. He couldn't change his mind that quickly. What was it that made him say that anyway?_ It goes without saying that Lightning had been impressed by Noctis' speech. He threw phrases that everyone could relate to. There's no way the tabloids would look past this. What Lightning liked most of all… was that he sounded genuine. There was no hint of any bluff in his voice. And he had said he was sorry after. Maybe he was trying to tell her something…?

Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock at the door. It was rather late, making Lightning's guard go up. Her paranoia got the best of her as she made her way to the door, grabbing her spare pistol on the way. When she turned the door knob and swung the door open, she pointed the gun at the visitor out of instinct. Her soldier side took over pretty often.

"I guess you're still mad?" Lightning lowered her pistol as Noctis smirked at her.

She sighed, "After that… I can't really be sure. I want to be mad, but… I don't want to at the same time."

Noctis immediately began his apology, desperation in his voice. "Look, Light, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean a word of it. I was supposed to go up there and lie about what you mean to me and what you heard was what I thought I had to say. I was angry and upset and just blurted out what I felt I was being forced to do. But when I saw you out there… I couldn't do it." His voice grew quiet. "I couldn't hurt you again."

Lightning looked down. "Don't be an idiot. This was my fault for not listening."

Noctis shook his head. "No… Let's just… forget it. Besides," his smile returned, "I want you to be gracious instead."

Lightning glared at him. "Gracious? For what?"

"This," Noctis smirked. From behind the wall, he pulled out a flat object that was covered with a cloth. "Ready?"

Lightning only gawked at him as he removed the cloth with a swift movement, revealing what he had to show her.

Even a soldier like her would gasp at the painting. "You said you painted, but this?" The painting in front of her was not very big, about size of twenty inch television. Even so, it packed so much finesse on the small surface. In a whirl of colors was a gloomy desert, storm clouds above. A purple sky made the world it portrayed seem hopeless and empty. But not all was lost. A single red rose was in the middle of the picture, its colors radiant and vibrant as ever. The petals seemed to glow on the canvas.

Noctis explained, "In a terrible world of hate, sorrow, and hopelessness, there is a single rose of outstanding beauty, one that is graceful, yet still strong enough to withstand any obstacle… just like you." He gave her a longing look. "You came into my world of selfishness and hate, despising it enough to change it. I guess what I'm trying to say is… you are the rose in my dreary world."

Lightning took the paining from him as he handed it to her. "Noctis… I…"

Noctis snickered, "You better like it. I've been working on it for some time and struggled to finish it today just so I could give it to you."

Lightning said, "I don't know what to say."

Without warning, Noctis lunged at Lightning, wrapping his arms around her torso. He kept one arm around her waist while holding her head to his chest with his other hand. "Then say you'll forgive me. That's all I need."

"Noctis…" She couldn't help but think of how cliché this looked with him bringing gifts and wearing a suit, hugging her late at night.

"Light… It's taken me so long to notice this, but I know that I need you. You're the best person who's ever come into my life. I can't just ignore everything you've done for me…

"Lightning, you've helped me become the person I wanted to be, even though I didn't know I wanted to be this way. You've taken my complacent heart of stone and… made it able to love again. I know there are people after us, people who want to kill us for some reason. But just know that… I care about you enough to protect you with my life. I need you, I can't live without you… I… I…" He couldn't say what he felt. His words were beginning to escape him.

Lightning put the painting she had kept in her hands down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Noctis jumped slightly at her sudden declaration. "Y-you do!"

She pulled him closer. "I-I do. I didn't know it at first. But somewhere along the way… I felt like I really was beginning to love you. I abolished the idea, labeled it as confusion or stress. But after everything you've done in just one day… has made me sure of how I feel." Lightning went on her toes so she could reach his cheek. She pecked it and said "I forgive you."

Noctis loosened his grip to let her move back. When she was about to let go of him, Noctis abruptly snatched her up again, this time taking her lips to his.

Lightning felt her cheeks burn. She did nothing for a second, just stood there in amazement. She then relaxed and melted into his lips as they were on hers. She savored his taste, took in his smell, and even ran a hand through his hair. Her lungs cried for air, but she didn't care. She just wanted to relish in the moment she had with Noctis.

Their lungs couldn't hold much longer and soon drove them apart with their begging for air. Noctis put his mouth next to her ear and admitted, "I love you too."

She smiled a little and said, "I figured that out."

Noctis chuckled. They stood there awkwardly before Lightning asked, "What made you come here this late? Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?"

Noctis shrugged. "If I wanted to sound romantic, I would say I couldn't keep this from the one I love for so long, which is true. But another reason was because I wanted to avoid my father. Like I said, I was supposed to lie about our relationship, so he'll have my ass when I get back."

Lightning looked back at her apartment before hesitantly offering, "Well, you could… stay here for the night…" she quickly added, "but just this once."

Noctis put on an arrogant smile. "Inviting me to bed already? Lust is a sin, you know."

Lightning punched his arm as he laughed. "You want to or not?"

Noctis nodded, "Yeah."

She moved over to invite him in. She shut the door behind him and picked up the painting. "I'll put this away. Wait here a second." She walked down a narrow hallway, leaving Noctis in the doorway. He admired the small abode. A couch was behind a coffee table, both in front of an elderly television set and stereo. From there, a kitchen was to his right. The hallway to his left seemed to hold doors that led to storage rooms or something of the sort. Lightning soon came out of a door and back to him. "I'll show you to my bedroom. You'll stay there."

Noctis wondered, "And you?"

"I'll take the couch."

Noctis stopped, "Wait a minute, I'm not letting you do that."

"Then what are we both supposed to do, share the bed?"

Noctis thought for a moment. "I don't see why not."

Lightning sighed. She looked away before saying, "Only this one time. And I hope I'm right when I think you won't try anything. Keep in mind I've hidden weapons around for protection."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

She paid him no heed and showed him to a door that led to a neat bedroom. She went around the queen bed and sat down. "This is it."

Noctis shrugged off his jacket and tugged at his shirt, "Might as well get ready for bed then." He was ready to start stripping before Lightning saw him.

"Stop!" She held out her hand to emphasize her command.

"What?"

"Why are you stripping?"

"I won't be comfortable in this, will I?"

Lightning's cheeks were turning pink. "I guess not. Just… don't take too much off."

Noctis giggled as he removed his shoes and dress shirt, leaving only his pants on. He normally slept in just his underwear, but he Lightning had suffered enough.

From the other side of the bed, Lightning had to use all of her will power to not stare at Noctis while he was shirtless.

They both ended up getting under the covers at the same time, the awkward position making them both blush. Lightning scooted back and put her arm in between them. "Don't come onto my half of the bed."

Noctis laughed, "You're really that worried that I'll do something?"

She grunted, "Just don't, okay?" She turned her back to him and lay on her side.

Out of pure childish amusement, Noctis reached over to her and put his hand over her shoulder. She swatted it away angrily. He then moved his leg over to bump her foot, earning him a kick. He soon found himself sticking his limbs past her "line" just to get a good laugh out of her annoyance. Not long after, even Lightning was laughing at his teasing.

999

Noctis awoke in somewhat of a daze. It took him a little time to remember where he was and who he was with. He tried to sit up and look back at her and ended up feeling something against his back. He turned his head to see Lightning cuddled up against him, her head buried in the nape of his neck. He smiled fondly, "And you told me not to cross your 'line.'"

He carefully rolled onto his other side so he faced her. He pulled her closer, holding her head to his chest and snaking one arm around her waist. Noctis closed his eyes again, drifting back into his blissful sleep.

"Goodnight, Love."


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicion Rises

**Chapter 13 – Suspicion Rises**

Lightning snuggled into her pillow, feeling the warmth from it on her skin. Her eyes remained closed as her unwillingness to awaken was slowly fading. She told herself to wake up and start the day, but the warmth was too welcoming to leave. It felt like the heat had pulled her close and wrapped around her.

Actually… she did feel something like arms around her torso… she could hear breathing too, and it wasn't hers. Lightning opened her eyes to find that she wasn't snuggling into a pillow, but a man's chest. The previous night flashed back into her mind. It was then she realized that it was Noctis who was holding her.

"Ah!" Lightning sat upright, pushing Noctis away from her, knocking his arms away and hitting her head on something hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" Noctis rose above her, the sheets falling off of him to reveal his bare chest. "What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his chin, probably because that was what Lightning had hit her head on.

Lightning growled at him, "I told you not to cross the line!"

Noctis smirked at her. "Still playing that childish game, are we?"

Lightning glared, "That isn't the point!"

Noctis pointed out calmly, "Don't blame me. You were the one who was cuddling against me last night."

Lightning flinched, her face turning beet red. "I did?"

Noctis grinned, "Yeah, you were right up against me. So I just returned your gesture."

Lightning turned away and crossed her arms. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because we are on my side of the bed. If I was the one to cross the line last night we would be on the side you slept on."

Lightning looked around and noticed that she was, in fact, far from the place she remembered falling asleep. She thought about him pulling her over to where they were, but she would have woken up and noticed it. "Was it because my…"

Noctis heard her talking to herself and asked, "Your what?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Noctis pried, "What?"

"It's none of your business!" She began to climb out of the sheets when she felt something tug her back by the hem of her shirt.

Noctis gripped the fabric with a playful smiled gracing his lips. "I'll let go when you tell me!"

Lightning turned back, "Let go, dammit!" She quickly faced another direction when she realized that her shirt was riding rather low on her chest now. "Fine!"

Noctis released her and awaited her explanation with a triumphant look on his face.

"Okay… I had a dream that you and me were together in that park where we had our date. We were in the grass and…" Her face was burning up as she continued, "We were cuddling and hugging and… things like that…"

Noctis burst out laughing once she finished.

Lightning clenched her fists. "What's so damn funny?"

Noctis answered in between laughs, "It's just that… it's easy to forget how cute you are!"

Lightning glowered at the bed sheets as Noctis finished laughing. She suddenly felt his hand running thought her hair, messing up her already disheveled locks. She faced him to see a sweet smile invading his features.

"I think I've had enough fun bugging you for now." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back down into a hug. Giving in, Lightning embraced him back, unable to resist the fuzzy feeling she got inside, although she would never tell him he did that to her.

Noctis let her go and asked, "What made you so freaked out anyway?"

Lightning looked away, causing Noctis to fear that he may have done something to upset her. Lightning answered, "You remember Krater, right?"

Noctis nodded.

"It's just… after what he did… It's hard for me to get comfortable like this. I'm afraid you might…" She shook her head. "Listen to me, sounding all pathetic. What kind of soldier am I if I can't even get through something like that?"

Noctis grabbed her hands. In the sweetest and most comforting tone he could muster, he reassured, "Light, I want you to know that I will _never_ hurt you like that. You can trust me. And about being scared… we all handle situations differently. Maybe fighting comes naturally to you, so there's no way you're frightened by it. But something like what happened with Krater is just so different that it freaks you out. What I'm trying to say is, well, fear is a part of being human. Nobody's afraid of nothing and what we're afraid of can make us seem like a new person. Just because you handled that differently than others might have doesn't mean you're weak, okay?"

Lightning saw the genuine care in his eyes and nodded, "Thank you, Noct. That was… sweet." She leaned over and shared another kiss with him.

Once they finished, Lightning hopped off of the bed and said, "We need to get ready, I'll be late for work if I don't hurry."

Noctis stayed seated on the bed with a playful smirk on his face. "Do you need me to leave while you change or can I watch?"

That earned him a bitch slap with a pillow.

999

_Damn it._ Noctis stood outside the doors to the training area, Ignis by his side. It would be the first time he saw his father after his stunt during the interview the other night. He knew he would be furious. Noctis could only imagine the sort of torture he would be put though, especially while they were training. The Prince scratched his head, debating on whether he should face his father soon enough.

"You'll have to speak with him some time, and it's now or later," Ignis stated.

"I'd prefer later," Noctis answered.

Ignis sighed, "It'd be easier to get it over with now. He'll only be angrier if you avoid him any longer."

Noctis whined, "Why can't I just wait until he gets over it?"

"Because the world doesn't work that way, and you know that."

Taking a deep breath, Noctis agreed, "Yeah. Make arrangements for my funeral, will you?" Noctis pushed open the doors, anticipating a slap or a punch to the gut as soon as he entered. His father was always one to deal harsh punishments. "Spare the rod, spoil the child," that was what the king believed, so he never spared the rod.

Only silence greeted him as Noctis closed the doors behind him. The King just stood in the middle of the room, looking up at the open roof, towards the sky. After a moment of quiet, Noctis prepared to speak, but to no avail. His father was the first to utter a word. "You blatantly disobeyed me."

Building up the courage to stand up against his only superior, Noctis retaliated, "It was the right thing to do."

Constantine faced his son, his eyes colder than ice. "The right thing to do? Wouldn't the right thing be listening to the one giving orders? Or how about even considering heeding those orders for even a second?"

Noctis clenched his fists. "But those demands went against what I believe, and I wouldn't defy my morals just because I was told to."

The King eyed him skeptically.

Bracing himself for the worst, Noctis continued, "And I understand that you're angry." He worked up all of his strength and finished, "So I'm willing to withstand any punishment you will give me without any complaints_." Hit me with your best shot, I dare you,_ He thought.

His hands behind his back, King Caelum approached his son, who didn't even flinch when his father raised his hand and slapped the Prince's cheek.

With his cheek on fire, Noctis only looked back up at his father, wishing to just get the whole thing over with

The two glared at each other for what seemed like forever to Noctis. After some time, Constantine closed his eyes and complimented, "What you said was very grown up, and your actions carry as much strength as your words did. It seems you're beginning to finally understand what it takes to be an adult." He turned and walked away.

Noctis questioned in an almost too hopeful tone, "Is that it?"

Not even looking back, Constantine explained, "To be honest, I am upset that you ignored the orders I personally gave you. Yet, at the same time, I am proud." He stopped and turned back to Noctis. "You will be king one day, meaning you will need to learn to speak and act on your own accord. You did exactly that at the interview. And considering all of the positive responses we've gotten for your speech, I'd say I may have been… wrong and you were right to follow what you believed. Because you were able to make the correct decision – even though you were pressured to do otherwise – I am proud." He paused. "I can tell that you will make a fine king someday; A king that is worthy of being called a Caelum."

Noctis only stood there like a confused child. His father really thought that? It sure was a surprise. The King had always been a harsh person and a great ruler. But it was unexpected of him to let such a thing like this slide_. Well, there's no sense questioning it. Might as well just take the opportunity to get out of further punishment._

Constantine said, "With that being said, let's begin your first lesson with me as your teacher."

999

_At least he didn't work me to exhaustion_. Noctis was missing having Lightning as his teacher, but was grateful she wasn't at the same time. His father didn't put him through grueling labor to get stronger like Lightning did, but he was much more critical. The new techniques he had to learn were harder to master as well. But he did understand why his father had to take over the teaching. After all, there was no way Lightning could teach him how to teleport.

On the bright side, Noctis had done well during this lesson. Even so, he couldn't just stand there anymore, listening to his father speaking about something Noctis didn't really care about. It had been long enough. It was time he went to talk to Lightning. He hadn't seen her since he left her apartment this morning. After such a long time without her, his heart was beginning to feel heavy. "Okay, okay. I get what you're saying. Can I go now, Father?"

A slightly annoyed look crossed the elder's features. "Alright, I've had you long enough. Just go and make sure your work for the day gets done."

Noctis nearly dashed out the door before his father was done speaking. When he exited the room, he nearly ran into someone standing outside.

"Damn, where's the fire?" Lightning crossed her arms in a teasing manner.

Giving her a flirtatious smirk, Noctis answered, "Right in front of me, and she's smoking!"

She frowned and put on an unimpressed expression.

Noctis scratched the back of his head, "That was kind of bad, huh?"

"Really bad, actually. Do me a favor and never say something that stupid again."

"Sorry, it just popped out."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"No, really, it did. I'm normally better than that."

"Right, and why should I believe you?"

A new voice intervened, "If you two are done, I have important news."

The couple faced Ignis, who stood a few feet away from them. Noctis interrogated, "And what news is that?"

The other man adjusted his glasses. "Follow me."

Noctis relented, Lightning forced to tag along as well for Noctis' protection. After wandering for a few minutes, Ignis led the two to a meeting room with a long, rectangular, black onyx table that was surrounded by matching chairs. A chandelier hung above, complimenting the adornments below it. No one was seated around the grand piece of furniture, but Captain Amodar had been inside waiting for them. "It sure has been a while, Your Highness."

Lightning spoke up, "You didn't mention making an appearance today, Captain."

He chuckled, "Yes, I know. There really wasn't much reason to."

Noctis asked, "What brings you here?"

"Just an update on the Guardian Corps incidents."

Lightning put a hand on her hip. "What have you found out?"

Amodar sighed, "Next to nothing." He sat down in one of the marvelous black chairs. "We still haven't found out who our enemies are and who our allies are. We haven't discovered any of the rebel group's motives either. The only thing we know is that they're going after Prince Noctis and something else. Don't ask what, but we just believe that they want something more. I've been doing all I can to keep things under control and find out what's been going on."

Lightning saluted him and commented, "With all due respect, Sir, but it seems like you haven't been doing much at all."

Amodar laughed softly and looked down. "I understand why you think so. There's not much we can do until we get more information, it's as simple as that."

Noctis inquired, "So you've basically come to tell us that's nothing has changed at all?"

The Captain stood. "Not exactly. I've escorted a friend here for you too." He gestured to a door that was on a wall to their left. "You can come in now, My Lady."

A flurry of blonde hair passed Lightning and flew straight into Noctis. "I'm so glad to see you, Noct! It's been too long!"

Noctis staggered back. "When did you get here, Stella?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow at the strange woman invading Noctis' personal space. And why did the name Stella sound familiar?

Amodar headed for the door at the same time Ignis did. "We'll just leave you to your reunion. Sergeant, make sure the Prince is protected." As they were leaving, the woman called Stella waved to Ignis, receiving an awkward wave back.

Noctis regained his composure and said, "Lightning, this is my old friend, Stella Nox Fleuret, the princess of Tenebrae." Lightning now understood why she recognized her name. "Stella, this is Lightning—"

Stella blurted, "The one who Noctis talked about on TV!" She embraced Lightning, "I'm happy to meet you!"

Noctis snickered at Lightning's grimace from the unexpected contact.

When Stella pulled back, she smiled, "I never would have guessed you were a soldier! That's so amazing! Most soldiers I see around are men, and you're even a sergeant! And you're still so young!"

Lightning said, "I guess so." She immediately noticed her expensive appearance. A black, frilled skirt was accompanied by a corset-like top, her shoulders covered by white cardigan. Black knee-high boots pulled the outfit together, making a very fitting look for a modern princess. Blonde hair was common among the Tenebraean race, just as dark hair and pale skin was in Potentia, Lightning being a clear oddity. Stella's light purple eyes, however, were very unique.

Noctis laughed, "You're scaring her, Stella."

Stella gasped, "Oh, sorry. I just get excited sometimes." She calmly held out her hand for Lightning to shake. "Please, call me Stella."

Lightning accepted her hand. "Call me Light."

Noctis stepped in, "What brings you here, Stella?"

The Princess responded, "I need to take care of some business around here and decided to drop on by."

As she finished, Gladiolus entered, giving a quick hello to Stella. "Hey, Noct, King Caelum has something to give you for some event or whatever."

Noctis sighed irately, "Couldn't he have done it before?"

Stella giggled, "You know the demanding royal life!"

He said to Lightning, "Wait here with Stella. I'll be back in a minute."

Once he left, Stella sat down and complimented, "You really are something."

Lightning leaned against the wall across from Stella. "How do you know?"

"All those things Noctis said on the interview… I've known him since we were little kids, and yet I've never heard him say anything. And he really looks happier now. If you could change him that much, then you're pretty special."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course. After his mother died, Noctis was…" She looked down, "cold and angry. It's been many years since I saw him smile like he did when I came in. I'm grateful that you could help a dear friend of mine. That's something I've never been able to do."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Do you feel for him in any way?"

Stella held up her hands. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. Well… at one time it was… but that was when we were kids, one of those silly crushes you barely remember in your later years. But… I do admire his cute friend with the glasses."

Lightning chuckled, "Could you imagine the look on his face if he heard you say that?"

Stella put her fingers around her eyes to resemble glasses, "Like this?" Her mortified expression only made both of them guffaw at how accurate her impersonation was.

The door creaked open to show Amodar once again. "My Lady, it appears that you need to be off."

She whined, "But I've hardly gotten to talk to Noctis and everyone."

"I know, Princess. But you could come back later." Amodar left to get ready to leave again.

Stella stood. "Well, like I said, the life of a royal is demanding. I'm pleased to have met you, Light." She took a few steps to the door before suddenly stopping. "Hey, Light." She turned to Lightning. "I hope your family ends up alright. I know you're struggling."

Lightning flinched. "How do you know about that?" Come to think of it, Lightning hadn't mentioned her age or her rank in the Corps, so how did she say those things earlier?

Stella got a guilty look on her face. "And I hope you're safe, what with Guardian Corps having problems."

Lightning straightened at the suspicious behavior the princess displayed. How did she know all of this?

She grabbed the door handle and uttered one last phrase. "And Light, just know that… not everyone is who they say they are… be careful."


	14. Chapter 14: Terrible Goodbyes

_A/N: _I would like to thank **Quasi una fantasia, the author of **_**Autumn Overture.**_ One of the prompts in this fic says Noctis wears glasses and Lightning grins when he wears them. I loved the idea and, to my happiness, she was okay with me adding the idea in. READ HER STUFF! SHE IS GREAT!

**Chapter 14 – Terrible Goodbyes**

The knock startled her in the midst of her happy state. Lightning gasped at the sudden sound but soon recovered after seeing the time. Almost ten o'clock: it had to be Noctis. Now was the only time he could come without being noticed. Lightning concealed her smile, putting away the calculator and pay checks she had been messing with. She went to the door and opened it, a certain prince colliding with her in an embrace. While she was in a daze, Noctis closed the door behind him and kissed her passionately, making both of them relax.

She melted into his lips, pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran her hands through his hair, playing with the spikes sticking out in the back. He held the back of her head to bring her close, his other hand occupying her waist. Lightning soon felt her lungs begging for air, her chest burning. The desire to remain in contact with Noctis kept her from moving away, even though she could tell he needed to stop too.

When she couldn't take it anymore, Lightning pulled back, leaving only a few centimeters in between their lips. She opened her mouth to take in more oxygen. Noctis' lips soon joined hers once again, only this time he went further. He held both sides of her face, and kissed her once more. She felt his tongue hesitantly lingered on her lips, as if he was asking permission to go on. Lightning got caught in the moment and opened her mouth more, inviting him in.

The two felt the inside of each other's mouths for the first time, feeling lost in their partner's display of affection. Noctis soon increased his passion, making Lightning moan quietly from his change of speed. He laughed lovingly at her sound, entertained by her outburst. He joined her, uttering a moan of pleasure as well. He slid his hands down her body, feeling her slim figure slide past his fingers, savoring the feeling of the side of her breast as he brushed past it. He stopped at her waist, squeezing her sides a little.

They finally parted, taking labored breaths from their lip-lock. Noctis wasn't finished yet, though. He moved down to her neck, nipping at the skin and kissing it sweetly. Lightning closed her eyes and let him have his way for now. He whispered to her, "Should we take this to the couch? Or how about… the bedroom?"

Lightning stifled another moan at his butterfly kisses. "In your dreams." He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"That's too bad. Don't you like this?"

Lightning teased him by nibbling on his ear. "Maybe when I'm ready… and when you've earned it."

He pulled back and put his forehead to hers, a small grin on his face. "What took you so long?"

Lightning assumed he meant the amount of time it took her to reach the door and gave a small smile back. "None of your business." She moved away from him.

Noctis formed a subtle pout. She had left so quickly. He wanted to hold her longer.

Lightning watched as Noctis pulled off his "disguise." She criticized, "A hat and sunglasses? That's all again?"

Noctis shrugged. "It works."

Lightning said sarcastically, "Because it worked _so well_ last time. Absolutely _no one_ could tell it was you."

She approached the wall on the opposite side of the room and moved the curtains away, exposing a back door. A sly smirk came as Noctis followed her. When they both were outside on the old, small apartment balcony, Lightning took a seat on a plastic porch chair that was next to a small plant. Noctis sat on a hammock, wondering when Lightning would ever use it. He guessed it must have been something she had for a long time, considering it was a little dirty and some of the seams were torn. They were both careful to have all the lights off around the area, that way no one would see them. They came up with the idea a few weeks ago, and both agreed that sitting in the dark outside was better than cramped up inside all the time. Noctis lie on his back with his arms behind his head and said, "You can see some stars tonight."

Lightning looked up at his comment. You could never see many starts in the city – all of the lights blocked them out. But that night was a clear exception. "Yeah," she agreed, standing up and leaning on the rail in front of her. She said, "You can see a lot tonight."

She was just close enough for Noctis to reach out and pull her to him. She ended up lying on her side with her head leaning on his chest. Noctis blindly rubbed her arm, loving the smell that emanated off of her. "You seem happy."

Lightning responded shakily, "I guess so."

Noctis noticed her unease. "Did I hurt you?"

Lightning scoffed, "Please, you can't hurt me like that." She paused for a brief moment. "It's just…"

Noctis pulled her closer to him, shifting onto his side so he could face her – not that it mattered, since they were in the dark. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you like Krater did, okay? I'll protect you."

Lightning shook her head. "You've said that so much. And I know I can trust you now. I'm not afraid of that anymore." She craned her neck to kiss his cheek.

Noctis put her head under his chin. "Then what's up?"

Lightning mumbled, "I'm just not sure whether I should be happy or not get my hopes up."

Noctis furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Lightning broke away from his grasp and stood. "Come on." He followed without a word.

She led him to the kitchen, where she had been previously adding up the total of her savings. Noctis looked around as she took out all the materials she used to find how much money she had stocked up for Serah. He examined the items and asked, "What's all this?"

Lightning gave him the calculator she had taken out. "Add up all the totals I've written down."

Noctis groaned, "Can't you just tell me what all of this is about?"

Lightning glared at him in response.

Noctis sighed and took the device. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a pair of glasses.

Lightning gave him a confused look. He explained, "I have… reading glasses." He was obviously embarrassed to use them.

Lightning, on the other hand, found herself smiling like a teenage girl who saw a cute guy. He was so handsome with his glasses on. They had thin, square, black rims that were very subtle, yet attractive. They complimented his already perfect features. Lightning suppressed a girlish giggle and tore her gaze away from him.

Noctis noticed her frantic behavior. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's just… You look good with glasses."

Noctis frowned, "No, I don't. I look stupid."

Lightning still had red cheeks and a goofy smile on her face. Noctis, being the opportunist he was, swooped in and pulled her close, his face mere inches from hers. "Noctis, what are you…" She stopped when she felt her cheeks burning up.

"You really like them that much?" Noctis gave her a short kiss when she nodded in response. "I'll keep that in mind."

Lightning glared at him and shoved him away. "Don't think you can have your way with me just because you're wearing glasses."

Noctis only smirked at her. He didn't bother to listen due to her still blushing face and nervous looking eyes. "Hm, noted."

"Just shut up and do what I asked." He shrugged and continued what he had started.

It took him a few minutes to make sense of the notes and numbers she had taken. He had to add up what she got paid every month – he was actually surprised at the amount, thinking soldiers were paid a little less – and had to subtract the money needed for bills and groceries and so on. When he was finally finished, a grand total was on the screen of the small calculator. "Damn, is that how much you have saved up?"

Lightning pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer. "And that's not all."

He took the document from her. Upon further examination, he realized it was information on the treatment Lightning had been saving up for in an effort to keep Serah alive. He looked at the price listed at the bottom, and then back at the calculator.

Then he did a double-take.

He smiled at Lightning, "You have enough!"

She nodded, returning his smile. "Yeah, I finally do."

Noctis engulfed her in another hug. "That's great, Lightning!" He whispered, "Now you won't have to hurt as much."

Lightning buried her head in his shoulder. "But… what if it's too late? What if it can't help her? It would be all my fault."

"Don't say that." He pushed her back gently to look at her. "You did it, and now you can help your sister. Just be happy about that, okay?"

Lightning looked up and smiled. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Noctis."

He noticed her blushing again. "Still swooning from my glasses?"

Lightning punched his shoulder. "Shut up!"

999

The soft banging at her door interrupted her reading, bringing her weak senses back to the world. A red-haired nurse opened the door and smiled. With her accent ringing through the room, Vanille said, "Serah, someone is here to see you."

Serah put her book down and nodded for Vanille to let him in. "Thanks, Vanille. Just let them in."

Vanille stepped aside to let her guest in and closed the door behind him. Serah stared up at him with surprise in her eyes. She bowed her head and greeted, "I'm glad to meet you again, Prince Noctis."

Noctis walked up to a chair and sat in it. "I'm happy to see you're doing well."

Serah beamed, "What brings you here? Is Light coming with you?"

Noctis shook his head. "Lightning had to take care of some other things with work. As for why I'm here, well… I just wanted to talk to you again. It's been a while."

Serah responded, "It sure has. It's been a few months since we last spoke. Has Light been okay at work?"

Noctis nodded, "She's been fine, really. You don't need to worry so much."

Serah looked to the window beside her. "I guess you're right. I mean, she's got you for that now."

Noctis froze at her words. "What makes you say that?"

Serah turned back to him. "Lightning and I are sisters. Of course she's going to tell me about her personal life, especially when we're so far apart like we are now."

Noctis felt a blush coming on. What had Lightning told her? "So, has she told you about 'us'?"

Serah giggled, "Yeah!" She held back a laugh at Noctis' embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm happy for both of you." Noticing he was still red, she added, "Lightning says she really cares about you."

Noctis let out a small gasp. "She really said that?"

"Why not? She said she loves you… and you feel the same."

Noctis scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… I do."

"Thank you."

Noctis faced her fully and noticed her somewhat sad expression.

Serah explained while looking down at her hands, "Lightning's always been the one to worry. She's been taking care of me so long that she sort of developed this 'motherly instinct', I guess you could call it. And because she's so strong and independent, not many people stop to think about her or her needs. It's not like she wants anyone to anyway. What I'm trying to say is Lightning has always been doing things on her own. Ever since our parents died, she's hasn't allowed anyone to get close. So I'm just… happy someone came along and was able to make her smile again."

Noctis just blinked at Serah's words. "I've really affected her, haven't I?"

"But in a good way. That's why I'm thanking you."

Noctis joked, "It took long enough, I'll tell you that much."

Serah chuckled, "Yeah, Claire can be hard to reach."

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Claire?"

Serah gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh no! She's going to be totally mad at me! Why did I say Claire?"

Noctis said, "Calm down! What are you saying?"

Serah sighed, "Claire… is Lightning's real name."

Noctis tilted his head. "Her real name? It's not Lightning?" That would answer his question as to why her name was Lightning and her sister's name was simply 'Serah.'

Serah said, "No, she started going by that when our parents passed away. It was something about forgetting her old self and becoming a stronger person for us. She doesn't like it when I call her Claire and doesn't want anyone to know."

Noctis smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell her then."

Serah flinched slightly before smiling back.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you flinch?"

Serah shrugged, "It's just… you seemed to have changed. A lot."

Noctis looked down at his hands. "I guess I have."

Serah continued, "When we first met, you seemed unhappy. You never smiled like you just did. And Lightning would tell me about your behavior in the beginning. Now all of that seems to have just faded away."

Noctis agreed, "…Yeah, I really have changed for the better, haven't I?"

Serah questioned, "Why is that?"

Noctis looked out the window with half-lidded eyes. "Your sister. That's why."

Serah beamed once more, this time tears filling her eyes.

"Serah? What's wrong?"

Serah rubbed her eyes. "I'm just… really happy to hear that. Light never set aside any time for herself, so I was afraid she would be alone for a long time. But now you've changed that. It brings me to tears knowing that Lightning is happy again and really enjoying herself once again." She quickly changed gears and gave him a menacing glare. Well, it wasn't too menacing, but it was the best she could do. "Which is why if you do anything to hurt or betray her I'll have Snow beat you up!"

Noctis chuckled at her weak threat. "I'll keep that in mind. Sorry to say it, though. Snow doesn't really scare me."

"Aw, man!" Snow entered and quickly scooped Serah into a big bear hug. "I was hoping I at least intimidated you."

Noctis argued, "I don't think that would be a good idea, considering I'm the future ruler and all."

Snow sat on Serah's bedside. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Serah laughed, "That would put you in trouble, Snow." Her laughs were interrupted by hoarse coughing. Blood began to fly from her mouth and into her hands.

Snow held her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Serah! Serah, talk to me!"

She stopped and weakly whispered, "I'm fine, really." She grabbed a box of tissues from her bedside and began cleaning the blood from her hands.

A pained expression crossed Noctis' face. His memories came back, even though he had told himself he wouldn't think about his mother when he came.

Snow grunted, "I promise, Serah, I'll help you get better soon."

Noctis cut in, "Then I guess Lightning hasn't told you guys the news."

Serah curiously said, "News? What news?"

Noctis smiled and stated, "She's finally earned enough for the new treatment."

Snow cheered, "No way! I can't believe she hasn't said anything! This is great!"

Serah threw her hands up, "I'm so excited!"

They all froze as another knock sounded and Vanille appeared again. "Serah, it looks like you have another visitor."

Serah said, "I'm popular today, aren't I?"

Noctis stood. "Actually, I need to get going."

Snow said, "And I just meant to stop by and say 'hi'. I've gotta split too."

Serah sighed, "Okay. You can send him in, Vanille."

Snow left shortly after. Just before Noctis walked out, he stopped. "Hey, Serah?"

"What is it?"

Noctis hesitated and shook his head. "You know what, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Noctis turned back to her briefly. "I was just going to say… you just remind me of someone I was close to. I'm glad you'll get better soon."

Serah blinked a few times before smiling and waving goodbye.

As Noctis exited, he bumped into another figure that was going in to visit Serah. "Good to see you, Your Highness."

"Amodar, I didn't expect to see you here."

The man chuckled, "I haven't spoken to Serah in some time. I just thought I'd stop by."

Noctis looked past the soldier and raised an eyebrow. "What about you, Stella?"

The princess just closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Amodar has told me about her. I thought I'd come along to meet her."

Noctis nodded. "Okay… I'll see you both later then."

Noctis took a few steps forward before he heard Amodar mutter, "There's a lot of medicine and machines in there. It'd be a shame if something went wrong."

999

Lightning and Noctis stood by Noctis' throne, talking and making plans to see each other. She was a little upset that Noctis had told Serah about the big news a few days ago, but she let it go quickly. After all, it didn't really matter who told her.

"What made you drop by anyway?" Lightning leaned against one of the throne's arms with her arms crossed.

Noctis nonchalantly answered, "It's just been a while. And besides… never mind."

"What?"

Noctis never told Lightning about why he was so cold before and why he never talked about his mother. He wasn't quite ready to tell her yet. He had never spoken of it to anyone. He wasn't even comfortable talking about it in front of the one he loved. He wanted to say he tried to forget old memories by seeing Serah, since she was supposed to get better with the new treatment. Although, he would have to tell his whole backstory for her to understand. He couldn't tell her about it, not yet. "It's nothing, really."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Don't start sulking now. It was just a question."

Noctis defended, "Hey, would you rather I said something meaningless?"

Lightning countered, "It's better than leaving me in the dark."

"I digress."

"Lighting!" Fang burst through, Noel close behind.

Lightning readied for a fight. "What? What's wrong? Are we being attacked?"

Noel looked away. "No, it's nothing like that."

Noctis saw the sad look in their eyes. "Then what's up?"

Fang started, "It's…"She sighed. Fang grabbed Lightning's wrist and pulled her aside. "Come 'ere."

They were out of earshot and Noel wouldn't let Noctis hear their conversation. After Lightning and Fang shared a few sentences, Lightning staggered back. "No, no, no! You're lying! You have to be!"

Fang scrunched her features in pain and shook her head.

Lightning expression was horrified. She suddenly shouted, "No, it can't be!" She dashed out of the room at full speed, Noel following.

Fang was about to tag along when Noctis grabbed her elbow. "Wait, what's going on?"

Fang looked down. "I can't tell you right now. Just let it go for the moment."

"But why is she so upset? What happened?"

Fang sighed heavily. "You'll probably find out soon enough." She pulled her arm away and headed for the door, stopping just before she reached it. "Besides… you don't want to know anyway." She jogged out of the room, Noctis still in a confused daze.

_What's happening? Is it… no, it can't be._ His memory came back to him. Amodar's words flashed back into his mind.

_"There's a lot of medicine and machines in there. It'd be a shame if something went wrong."_

_A/N: _Again, Noctis having glasses was **Quasi una fantasia's idea from her work **_**Autumn Overture!**_ It is a wonderful fic and I beg that you go and read her stuff! Thank you all for the reviews! Especially…

**Nie261**

**The Clawed Butterfly**

**MaroonAngel of Darkness**

**FlowersN'Stars**

**OPFAN**

**Ashelia LC**

**Etro's Embrace**

**Gundam Requiem**

**Milkycelestial**

**Eel Nivek**

**YouKnowMeFTW**

**And many, many more!**


	15. Chapter 15: Regret

**Chapter 15 – Regret**

Eager taps filled the room. Noctis lightly rapped his throne's arm with the tip of his finger in irritation, the sound reverberating throughout the throne room. Just sitting there on his throne wasn't enough to take his mind off of things. He had to do _something_ to keep himself occupied.

Lightning hadn't shown up for work yet. She was never late, not once in all of the time she had been working for him. The fact that she left in a panic the day before didn't ease his worried thoughts. He tried calling her a few times but with no answer. Something had to be wrong.

He only prayed that she wasn't hurt. There was no way he could bear seeing her wounded. Then again, he remembered Lightning coming to work when she just got out of the hospital some time ago and dismissed the idea. She would be here whether she was in good condition or not. Even if she was pushed to do otherwise, she would go with whatever she wished to do. And that was only one thing Noctis loved about her.

Noctis stood and headed for the door. If she wasn't coming, he would find her. He'd do anything to soothe the worry in his heart. Just as he was a few feet away from his throne the doors snapped open.

"Don't judge me because I'm late. I've had a rough morning," Fang asserted.

Noctis froze as she made his way to him. She stopped a few steps in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you expect a ghost or somethin'?"

The Prince shook his head, "No, but I _was_ expecting Light."

Fang shrugged, "Well, I'm filling in for today." She approached the doorway. "I ran into Ignis on the way. He said you've gotta be in a meeting in a few, so you better hurry."

Noctis caught up to her and grabbed her forearm. "Wait a minute!"

Fang turned and gave him an annoyed glare. "What? I don't exactly want to stand here forever."

"Where's Lightning? And what happened yesterday?"

Fang's glare left her expression. She looked away and said, "Nothing special."

"Don't give me that shit! What would make her so upset?"

Fang didn't respond.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Fang roughly flung his hand off of her arm. "I can't!"

"Why?"

Fang crossed her arms. "The same reason I couldn't tell you about Light's personal life the first time you asked me about it."

"And what was that?"

"It's not my story to tell."

Noctis lowered his gaze to the floor and sighed. The last thing she couldn't tell him was about Serah. That meant whatever was wrong was as big of a deal as Serah's condition. How could he ignore what was going on now?

Fang saw his saddened state and said, "You will probably find out soon enough."

Noctis responded, but he was more talking to himself than to Fang. "I've tried talking to her since but can't reach her. I just want to find out what's bothering her."

Fang sighed_. Damn, why am I always the one who has to deal with this crap?_ Fang started for the door again. "You two have something, right? She'll tell you once she's good and ready. Just give her a little time."

Noctis mumbled, "What if she… doesn't trust me enough to say anything?"

Fang lightly slapped her forehead_. This guy will be the death of me._ She put her hands on her hips and suggested, "If you stop moping, I'll cut you a deal."

"A deal?" Noctis looked back up at the unique woman.

"Yeah." She took a step forward. "If you can't reach her once my shift is over, I'll get you the information you want. But you didn't hear that from me."

Noctis furrowed his brow. "Why would you change your mind so quickly?"

"Don't get me wrong. I just don't want to deal with your grouchiness. Seeing you sulk is bumming even me out."

Noctis nodded. "Fine."

999

Noctis casually walked out of the meeting room after the rest of the nobles had left, including his own father. he had never been in that room for such a long time. It was by far the longest meeting he was forced to suffer through.

Once he left, he looked around the hallway to locate his bodyguard. "Fang?"

He heard a light snore close by. He turned his head to the left. "Fang! What the hell?"

Fang moaned, "Huh? What?" She lay asleep on a couch that was at the side of the corridor. It was only for decoration, yet Fang had made use of it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She sat up and scratched her head. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to catch up on sleep."

"What about being my bodyguard? What if someone were to attack me?"

Fang snapped, "Shut up! What was I supposed to do? You were in there forever!" She stretched and stood up.

Noctis glowered, "What if you were taken out by traitorous Corps members?"

Fang yelled, "Relax! I had it all under control!"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Fang retaliated with a smirk, "What, you don't have faith in me?"

"Not really."

Fang's grin automatically faded. "Hey, I have a secret."

Noctis tilted his head slightly. "A secret?"

Fang gestured to him with her finger. "Yeah, come here."

Noctis hesitantly leaned over to her with his ear close to her mouth. Fang whispered, "You see…" Her volume increase a hundred fold. "I'm the fighting expert, not you! So shut your trap!"

Noctis stumbled back with a hand over his ear. "Ow! What the fuck? Do you want me to go deaf?"

"I had to get my message through clearly!"

"How dare you show such disrespect to your prince?"

"I don't give a damn!"

The beeping coming from Fang's pouch interrupted their quarrel. Fang pulled a device from the leather adornment and stopped the noise. She turned around and began to be on her way. "Well, that's my cue to get out of here. I've got things to do."

"Wait!"

Fang stopped.

"What about our deal?"

She turned back with a smile on her face. "You were obviously sulking all day. I can't say you fulfilled the requirements."

Noctis growled, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Fang sighed. "If you give me that look I'll be feeling guilty all day, like I kicked a puppy or something."

Noctis hadn't realized his expression was more sad and disappointed instead of angry.

Fang began leaving once again. "You know the hospital Vanille work is at. Go there and ask her about what happened. If you say I asked her to tell you, she will." Her voice saddened. "But I'm warning you; it'll be hard to hear."

999

"Me?" Vanille had to look up quite a bit to meet Noctis' eyes. "She asked me… to explain?"

Noctis nodded. "Don't ask me why. She just said to."

Vanille looked down. "It was probably because I actually took care of Serah."

Noctis arched an eyebrow. It was already strange enough seeing her out of uniform. Her look was tribal, like Fang's. It must've been an Oerba thing. "What?"

Vanille shook her head, "Never mind." She waved him over to a storage closet, the same one he hid in months ago after meeting Serah. He didn't question why, but followed her nonetheless.

Once inside, Vanille pulled a wooden box over and sat on it, her hands folded in her lap. Noctis did the same. Vanille apologized, "Sorry, my shift is over and I'm not supposed to be hanging around when I don't need to. I'm not allowed to talk about this sort of thing to just anyone either."

Noctis was getting tired of the vague language from everyone. "What is it that's so bad?"

Vanille grimaced and looked down. "You know, the world can be a cruel place." Noctis listened, confused as to why she was saying this. "People who have done awful things get away with their deeds and live on like nothing happened. But the people who live valiantly and do nothing wrong die or lose something or someone dear to them. It's not just something you read in books or see in movies. It's very real."

_No kidding_, Noctis thought.

"But why is that? Why do good people get hurt from doing nothing? How is it that the world just works that way and there's nothing we can do to change it?" Her voice began to crack. Her breathing became unsteady. "I just can't believe it! How is it that…"

Noctis stopped her. "Just hold on. I know where you're coming from. I understand what you mean. Just what does this have to do with Lightning though?"

"And that's not all…" Vanille shook her head. "Snow's been gone. No one can find him. It's like he just… disappeared. He may have been a little arrogant at times, but he had a good heart."

Noctis furrowed his brow. "Snow's missing? But why?"

Vanille started to weep softly. "Nobody knows…" She brought back the last subject. "I don't get it. Some people die for no good reason. I'm a nurse; I've seen it happen far too many times. Some of my patients are sweet and generous, yet they pass on with no justification for their deaths. So why…" She rested her head on clenched fists.

"Serah was so sweet and did nothing to hurt anyone! Why did she have to die?" Noctis froze as she cried.

He gasped and asked, "Wait… Serah's… dead?"

Vanille pulled herself together and nodded. "She passed on yesterday. It was because… we're not sure why actually." Her expression was hesitant when she said that. "And the worst part… was Lightning had already applied for the new treatment, but…" Vanille couldn't finish. "It's just not fair!"

999

He dismissed Julius to go home for the night. It was getting late and Noctis was sure he wouldn't return home. He needed to clear his mind with a long walk anyway. There was no way he could find the words to comfort Lightning so easily.

He was already upset that Serah had passed, just as his mother did. But seeing how Lightning would react would really tear him apart. Maybe she wouldn't even show emotion. She was Lightning; a person who showed very little feeling. She may not even tell how she felt because she didn't want to burden anybody. She was just the person to do that.

Standing outside her apartment door, Noctis dreaded what may happen. He wasn't even sure if she was home. He at least hoped that he wouldn't say anything to make her feel worse. With a hesitant hand, Noctis knocked on the door. There was no response.

He had a feeling in his gut that she was there. Maybe she didn't hear him. He hit the door again. Still nothing. With the feeling in his gut unwavering Noctis tried the doorknob. To his surprise, the door wasn't even locked. It was so unlike Lightning. She was always alert and cautious.

Noctis entered the apartment, making sure he wasn't seen by the neighbors. He didn't want any other residents thinking he was a robber. When he was inside – he was sure to lock the door behind him this time – he looked around the living room. Lightning didn't appear to be there. He took a few steps forward. From his peripheral vision, he saw her. She was sitting at her dining table, her head buried in her arms on the furniture's top. "Lightning?" Surely she should have at least noticed him by then.

She met his eyes before straightening. "Noctis, I… didn't know you were coming… How did you get in?"

_She didn't even know the door was unlocked. That's too careless by her standards._ Noctis glanced back at the entrance. "You left the door unlocked."

Lightning rubbed one of her eyes. Even from a distance, Noctis could tell they were bloodshot. "I did? Oh, well…" She stood and faced him. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

Her stoic expression was no different than it usually was. The only difference was the sadness in her eyes. Others may not see it, but it was as clear as day to him. He approached her until he was about a foot in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tenderly squeezed it. "I… uh… I heard about…" After the long walk from the hospital to her apartment room he still hadn't found the right words. _I'm hopeless,_ he thought.

Lightning understood him instantly. She looked down, allowing her bangs to cover her face. "Oh… Noctis… I-I…" Her breathing became heavy and her voice was weakening. Noctis pulled her close, embracing her with his arms firmly around her torso. It didn't take long for her to start crying. Noctis had never seen Lightning so torn up. These were the first tears he had ever witnessed from her. He tightened his grip while wishing she didn't have to suffer.

Her tears soaked his shirt, not that Noctis minded. Lightning's sobs were quiet, as if she didn't want to weep. It was no surprise that she didn't want to show her weakness; that was just the way she was. But Noctis wouldn't let her bundle up her sadness. He wanted to comfort her as much as he could. "It's okay, Light. Let it all out. It's okay…" Her sobs became slightly louder. Noctis rubbed her back and kept a hand on her head. "It's alright. I'm here, I'm here." Noctis kissed her head sweetly. "I'm sorry."

Lightning bawled, "No, _I'm_ sorry!" Noctis knew the apology wasn't meant for him.

"It wasn't your fault, Light."

Lightning gripped his shirt tightly. "But I… I could save her… I was… too late." Lightning buried her head deeper into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Serah!"

Noctis held Lightning for some time before her cries died down. When she was calmer, Noctis moved her over to the couch and had her sit. She wouldn't look up at him. Needing to reassure her more, Noctis took her chin in between his index finger and thumb to bring her eyes up. He used his other hand to stroke her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Noctis let go of her face and took her hands. "Light… I know how you feel. I can really relate. But…" He put all of the kindness he could muster into his voice. "I'm here for you, okay? I know you. You'll want to keep this to yourself. That's not…" Noctis recalled the times he was bitter from his own family member's death. That was the last thing he wanted Lightning to be. "That's not the way to go. So please, Light, let me help." _Because I wouldn't let anyone help me. _

Lightning took a deep breath. "I… don't want to cry. It won't change anything. It won't bring her back and it won't fix my mistakes or…"

Noctis brought her back into another hug. "I know, I know. But can you promise me something?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Will you let me help you? I don't want to see you hurting. Just… smile for me, okay?"

Lightning shook her head. "I can promise that I'll be happy again for you. I don't know if I can smile right now, though."

Noctis released her hands. "Oh yeah?" He turned around so she couldn't see him. "Wanna bet?" When he turned back, his glasses were placed upon his nose, a dashing smirk plastered on. "You know you love 'em."

Lightning couldn't help but smile at his joke.

"See?" Noctis caressed her cheek again. "I love you, Light."

Lightning fell back into his arms. "I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Before long, Lightning fell asleep. Noctis figured she must have been exhausted from the events she had suffered through. With a fond grin on his face, Noctis lifted Lightning up and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her under the sheets before joining her. He held her close to him as she slept, burying his face into her hair. _I know you're in pain, Light. But I'll be here… I'll protect you._

999

Less than a week later, Noctis found himself standing in a graveyard, hands in his pocket while watching Lightning stand in front of her sister's grave. How had all of this happened? It was so sudden, and Lightning was so close to saving her sister. The whole thing just seemed to come out of nowhere. Noctis was devastated for Serah's loss. Not only had he watched yet another person leave his life forever, he now had to see Lightning go through that as well. No one deserved this sort of pain.

"Scary, huh?" Fang came up beside Noctis. Her normal attire was replaced by a black tank top with thick straps and dress pants. It was hard to see her out of her usual wear. She almost seemed like a new person. But Noctis wouldn't say that to her. He knew she would take it as an insult and would end up with a black eye or two.

Fang crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "The world is a cruel place. It gives life and nurtures it, but it takes it away just as fast. We never know who will go next or when it will happen. All we can do is sit and watch as everything unfolds. The worst part is we never keep friends or family as close as we know we should. So when they do go, the only thing left is grief and guilt." Fang scratched her head. "Listen to me, all depressing and such. It's terrible that all of that is true."

Noctis looked down. "That's for sure."

Silence followed. The clouds were grey and light thunder was beginning to clap in the distance. Ignoring the disruption, Fang asked, "You seen Snow anywhere?"

Noctis did notice that Snow had been absent from the funeral and during its planning. Maybe Vanille was right. It looked like he really did disappear. "So he really is missing."

Fang gawked at him for a second. She soon realized how he knew. "Vanille must have said something. Well, yeah. No one can find him, not even Light. Noel and Sazh have been about looking for him, too. That gang of vigilantes he leads around has seen neither hide nor hair of him either. It just seems like he was around one minute and the next – poof! Gone, just like that. The weirdest part… is that it was right before Serah passed. But knowing him, he wouldn't leave knowing all of this happened."

Noctis agreed, "It is strange of him."

"Right, so something must have happened to him…"

"Lord Noctis," Stella approached the two from the left. "I, um, thought I should pay my respects."

Noctis nodded. "I understand." A thought occurred to Noctis. It seemed unlikely, but it was worth asking. "Hey Stella, how long are you going to be in town?"

She shrugged. "About another month or two. Maybe longer, since all of this is on my mind."

Stella suddenly left his side and faced him. "Noctis, I need to say this." She paused. "Be careful. Something… bad is going on. And no matter how much I want to stop it, I don't think I can. But I will try… for Light."

Noctis smiled sadly. "Thanks, Stell."

Stella soon said her goodbyes and left saying she had business she had held off for long enough. Fang chuckled once she left. "Princess, huh? Didn't even notice my presence."

Noctis said in a low tone, "Fang, I want you to investigate Serah's death."

She shot him a bemused look. "Why?"

Noctis responded, "You heard her. Something weird is definitely going on here. Serah dying while she was recovering and Snow disappearing a few days before her actual death isn't a coincidence. I can feel it. And…"

"You think Stella has something to do with it?"

Noctis nodded. "More like she is aware of what's going on. I hate to say it, but she's been acting guilty lately, almost as if she's blaming herself for something. She must know about something we don't and is trying to fix it herself. Whatever she couldn't stop must have gotten to Lightning, Serah, and Snow. It may be connected to Guardian Corps' infiltration too. Someone has to look into this."

Fang turned and waved as she walked off. "I'll get right on it."

After Fang left, Noctis got the guts to go to Lightning and see how she was feeling. Once he was next to her, he removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders after seeing the Goosebumps on her arms. "You okay?"

She gripped the jacket with one hand while shaking her head.

Noctis reached down and took her free hand, squeezing her fingers comfortingly. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Lightning snatched her hand back. "How do you know?"

Noctis, slightly hurt by her rough behavior, said, "I just know, I…" He figured now would be the time to tell her, that way she could trust his advice or comfort. "I've been through this before."

Lightning looked his way. "…When?"

Noctis bowed his head. "My… mother died… from the same disease Serah did."

Lightning let out a small gasp and raised her eyebrows in shock.

"She… she said she would get better… She promised she would be there when I grew up. But… but she lied." His fists clenched, his fingernails drawing blood from his palm. "She died a few years later. That's… that's why I was so cold before. I didn't want to get close to anyone and get hurt when they left. So I made an ass of myself to scare people away…"

Noctis stopped when he felt Lightning grasp his fist, relaxing his hand and intertwining his fingers with her. Lightning embraced her Prince with her head buried in his chest. Noctis took her in his arms. Instead of focusing on her, he had his attention on Serah's gravestone._ Guardian Corps' infiltration, the assassins after Lightning and me, the assault on the castle some months ago, the Tenebraean Petram Rex, Serah's death, Snow's disappearance…and Stella's warning. How are they all connected?_ Noctis pulled away from Lightning and smiled. "Come on, let's go. It's about to rain."


	16. Chapter 16: Assault

**Chapter 16 – Assault**

"Hey, is Fang alright?"

Lightning nodded with a questioning look on her face. "Yeah, I've seen her around work. Why?"

Noctis shrugged, "I just haven't heard from her all month." It was true; Noctis had asked Fang to investigate Stella's stay in the Potentia. The only issue was he hadn't seen her since Serah's funeral several weeks ago. He was beginning to think the culprit behind all the weird attacks around the city had caught Fang too.

Lightning cuddled into Noctis' shoulder. She wore her sleeveless turtleneck shirt that showed her stomach and her brown skirt. Noctis had just a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. They were lying in her bed, Noctis on his back with Lightning resting her head on his shoulder. Noctis had his arm around her torso, holding her waist close. She had grown quite used to this. Especially after Serah's death a month ago.

Noctis knew Lightning was still in pain from it. She wouldn't show it, though, since she was never one to burden anyone with her troubles. She was recovering slowly but surely. He knew not to bring up her sister's fate or to say anything about her. If he did, Lightning would begin feeling depressed. She still blamed herself for Serah's death.

Noctis brought his hand to her cheek. He stoked her flawless skin with the tips of his fingers. "I love you, Light."

Lightning looked up at him with curious eyes. "When did you find out?"

Noctis was confused at first. "When I found out I loved you?"

She nodded.

Noctis smiled at his memories. "Well, I had something like a crush on you for a while, I think ever since that outburst I had about your pretty face." She chuckled at that. "But I realized I truly felt something for you when you were in the hospital."

Lightning sounded surprised. "That far back?"

Noctis smirked. "Why not? When did you realize it?"

She wrapped her arms around his chest tightly. "I accepted that I was beginning to fall for you when we went to that event with all the nobles. The one where you stuck up for me after that business man insulted me." She held him tighter. "But I loved you after that speech you made about me."

Noctis whimpered, "Really? It wasn't that long ago."

"Yes, it was!"

Noctis snickered, "No, it wasn't!"

Lightning shook from his grasp and put her hands on each side of him so she could look down at him. "Don't try to make me feel guilty just because you fell so long ago." She felt his hands around her waist before she was pulled down onto his chest, his warm breaths heating her cheeks.

Lightning felt her face burn up when he closed his eyes and playfully bumped his forehead into hers. "It's not my fault…" His voice was like silk, filled lust and love, "that you're just so damn irresistible."

Lightning smiled and brushed some hair out of his face. "You're not so bad yourself."

Noctis laughed softly. He suddenly grasped both of her cheeks gently. "Lightning isn't your real name," he stated.

Lightning flinched. "No… But I think… I can let you know, if you want."

Noctis kissed her, his lips' warmth mingling with hers. "No need, I already know."

"It's Cl – Wait, you know? What is it then, Smartass?"

Noctis kissed the tip of her nose. "Claire."

Lightning gawked at him. "Fine, I guess you don't get the pleasure of hearing me tell you. It is my name."

Noctis did wonder what it would sound like coming from her. "Just say it then."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then why did you bring that up?"

"You brought this whole thing up, not me."

Noctis gave up. "Whatever."

"How did you find out anyway?"

Noctis simply said, "I heard it somewhere."

She frowned at him. "Serah, right…?"

Noctis hadn't thought his statement through. He felt terrible for saying something to make her upset. He could see the sadness welling up in her eyes. "Light, I…" He couldn't find any words to comfort her. It was as if all the phrases he thought of were jammed in his throat, incapable to leave his mouth for her to hear. Unable to think of anything to cheer her up, Noctis brought her into another kiss, feeling a single tear fall from her eyes and onto his cheek.

His longing for her joy pushed him over the edge. Without thinking clearly, Noctis rolled over so he was lying on top of Lightning. Her eyes were wide with surprise as he stared down at her. "Noctis, what are you…?"

Noctis whispered, "I… I don't know how to make you feel better. I can't find the words to comfort you. This is the only way I can show you how I feel."

Lightning shook her head with her face a bright red. "No!"

Noctis suddenly stopped and hovered over her, worried he had gone too far. "Did I…"

Lightning said, "I just… I don't know if I'm ready yet…"

Noctis moved away from her and sat up on the bed. He mumbled to himself, "I'm sorry… I don't know what I shouldn't say and I can't figure out how to help you…"

Lightning crawled over to Noctis and straddled his lap. She put her arms around his neck kissed his cheek. "All you need to do is be here with me."

Noctis smiled sadly and hugged her back. "Or just put on glasses. Whichever works best."

Lightning chuckled as she pictured him with them on. "Stop abusing your glasses!"

"But it works!"

They both laughed at their childish humor. When silence befell them, Noctis suddenly stated, "You know, I'm terribly allergic to cats."

Lightning pulled back to look at him, his hands lingering on her waist. "Really?"

Noctis nodded. "Yeah. I sneeze and cough a lot when I'm near them. I also have a little trouble breathing. I start tearing up, too."

Lightning listened to find out what his point was. "And?"

Noctis continued, "When I was little, my mother… she found a stray cat and brought it back home. I didn't know I was allergic to cat fur then, so we tried to find him a home soon so I could stop sneezing." He paused to laugh. Lightning gestured for him to go on. "I hated that cat. It only caused trouble for me. I would throw rocks at it and kick it when it brushed up against me. In return, he would come by and scratch me every so often."

Lightning asked, "What next?"

"Well, after a little while, the cat began to grow on me. My mother got some allergy medication for me so I could be close to him when he was near. He and I later became friends, as if he was my pet. I was sad to see him go. I think I remember crying a little bit."

Lightning inquired, "Why did you tell me this? Not that it wasn't a nice story."

Noctis chuckled. "It just reminded me of us." Lightning looked confused, so he clarified, "We didn't like each other at first. We would fight and argue for so long and for stupid reasons. We couldn't stand being near each other. There was no way we could even be in the same room without someone keeping an eye on us. But look at us now."

Lightning joked, "What, I'm just a stray cat now?"

Noctis snickered. "Actually, I think you're the beast trainer in this relationship."

"Why is that?"

He buried his face into her hair. "You tamed me, didn't you?"

Lightning humbly said, "You changed on your own. I did nothing but know you."

"Exactly." Noctis kissed her hair lovingly. "Knowing you made me happy. And that was all it took for you to tame me."

Lightning pulled away to plant a kiss on Noctis' forehead. "Our classic case of 'beauty and the beast', eh?" She climbed off of him and stood, stretching once she got up.

Noctis pouted, "Can't we stay here a little longer?"

"No, it's getting late and you need to get some rest. Don't you and Princess Stella have that announcement tomorrow morning?"

Noctis laid back with his hands behind his head. "Can't I just stay here for the night?" he whined.

Lightning shrugged on a blue jacket. "You don't have anything to sleep in."

"I haven't told you this, but I usually sleep in my boxers."

She walked out of the room and sighed, "Now you're definitely not staying over."

Noctis leaped from the bed and followed her into the living room. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

She lightly giggled at him as he rolled his eyes and threw on his hoodie. Lightning had finally convinced Noctis that his hat and sunglasses were a joke. She got him to switch to a hoodie, much to his discontent. He didn't like hoods. His hair would always be messed up when he took it off.

Lightning headed for the front door to walk him back down to the front of the apartment building. Julius was already waiting for Noctis in his car when they reached the front doors. Lightning turned to Noctis and wished him goodnight, kissing him fondly. Noctis began, "Come tomorrow morning, I'll be ready for that announcement. Just meet me in front of…" He was interrupted by a sneeze. Then another sneeze. And then a cough.

Lightning asked with concern in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" He glared at something behind her. She turned around to see a stray cat just a few feet behind her. Noctis said, "Did I forget to mention that I still hate most cats today?"

Lightning just smiled.

999

"Are you ready, Noctis?" Stella stood next to him behind the glass doors that led to a balcony, where Noctis and Stella would be making their announcement. They were going to introduce a new way of trade between their countries, one that wouldn't be controlled by the government, but the people who ran businesses. It was appealing to some farmers and traders because of the freedom they had when they circulated their goods between their countries. Noctis wasn't too sure about the system just yet, but all he had to do was give a brief description of it and answer a few questions the press may have. He was just afraid that he wouldn't be able to answer anything. The king of Tenebrae had come up with the idea and hadn't provided them with many details, almost like he just came up with it and pushed them to announce it with no real plan at all.

Noctis just shrugged, "I guess so." He turned to Stella to say more. Her expression made him freeze with worry. "Are you alright?" He still wasn't sure why Stella had been acting strange. He hadn't heard from Fang about her, so there was no way to know if she was involved in Guardian Corps' infiltration. Even so, they were still friends.

Stella smiled, wiping away the saddened expression she had on. "Just a little nervous, that's all." Noctis noticed that she had been growing sadder and sadder over the past few weeks. Whatever was bugging her must have a heavy weight on her shoulders.

One of the Guardian Corps operatives – specially selected by Amodar himself – that was guarding the doors motioned for them to head outside to make their announcement. Noctis smiled at Stella and said, "Well, here we go."

Stella stood there for a moment before saying, "Noctis?"

He stopped to listen.

"We're friends, right?"

Noctis nodded, "Of course."

They were ushered again to move on. They slowly walked to the balcony as Stella kept questioning him. "And friends are supposed to forgive each other… when they make mistakes, right?"

"Yes…" She was starting to sound scared.

"So… If I was forced to make a mistake, would you forgive me?"

Noctis ceased his advancement with Stella when they reached the balcony's railing, the crowd gathered at the near ground, cheering at their entrance. He quietly asked, careful not to worry the press, "What are you saying?"

Stella looked down. "I'm so sorry, Noctis."

A sudden boom erupted from the crowd below, the people scattering from the source. Soldiers in Guardian Corps uniforms bombarded the civilians, driving them away from the castle. Noctis was about to jump down to fight when Stella pulled him by his arm and kneed him in the gut, sending him tumbling back into the castle walls.

He looked up to see Stella rushing him. He quickly did a backflip onto his feet, thanking Etro for Lightning's combat lessons. He said to a guard, "Quickly, warn –" The guard handed Stella a rapier, one Noctis knew she had trained with for years. _Shit!_ He knew Stella was good in combat. Unlike him, she wasn't stubborn enough to refuse the teachings.

Stella slashed at him, barely giving Noctis enough time to move away. She continued her swipes as Noctis asked, "Stella, what are you doing?!" She was very fast, skillfully slashing at him with all her might. She cut his clothes a few times, missing his flesh by mere centimeters before she punched his chest and gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He flew back, landing on his side. As he looked up, the two soldiers that were guarding the doors aimed their guns on him. Noctis teleported as soon as the bullets shot out from their barrels.

Noctis ended up not far from the scene, hoping Stella would cease her actions. She instead began heading for him again, the two guards following her.

Two gunshots sounded and the traitors fell with blood spewing from a hole in each of their helmets. "Duck!" he heard a voice shout. He did as she said and crouched down just as a figure leapt over his head. Stella was forced to move back as Noctis' rescuer nearly sliced her in two.

Noctis got up and gladly said, "Thank Etro you showed up, Light." He was really grateful that she had ignored his request for her to wait elsewhere instead of close to the balcony doors. If she hadn't been a loyal bodyguard, he would have been toast.

Lightning ordered, "Draw your weapons!"

"But… it's Stella!"

Stella lashed out at Lightning, the soldier blocking the princess' attacks. More soldiers flowed from several doors in the corridor, some in Guardian Corps uniforms, some in Tenebraean military wear. _What? What's the Tenebraean Army doing here?_

Lightning tugged on Noctis' arm as bullets sped past them. "Run!" They raced down the hall, both of them praying they wouldn't get shot in a fatal spot. They rounded a corner where no one was present, catching their breath. Lightning panted, "Why didn't you fight back? That's what I trained you for."

Noctis answered, "I just couldn't! Stella is a lifelong friend and I can't just kill her that easily!"

"You didn't have to kill her, though, just keep yourself alive!"

Noctis argued, "I know, but I just couldn't! She wouldn't do this for just any reason! Something or someone has to be forcing her."

"What?"

"It sounds crazy, I know, but she apologized before the attack started. Something's wrong here." He suddenly pulled her behind him and formed a shield in front of them. "Watch out!" Bullets bounced off of the shield and away from them. A group of a dozen enemies were ahead, charging at them. Noctis easily wiped them out by summoning his swords to slash them to bits.

Footfalls came from behind them. Lightning switched her saber into a gun and trained the barrel behind her. A pinging noise echoed around them as a red lance met her gun. "It's me!"

Fang, Noel, and Sazh greeted them. They each had their fair share of cuts and blood from foe's they had beaten down. Noel said from behind Fang, "Long time no see."

Sazh commented, "It's been a while. If only we didn't meet like this."

Noctis demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

Fang glanced behind him as she began sprinting. "We'll explain while running!" Another wave of men came after them. The five ran down another hallway.

Noel said without anyone asking, "Tenebrae was never Potentia's ally!

Noctis barreled down the tiled floors while slicing at enemy soldiers. "What do you mean by that?"

Sazh shot a few men as they passed a staircase. "He means what he said! Tell him, Fang!"

Fang explained, "You told me to investigate Serah's death. So, I did. But I found out a lot more than you told me to."

"Like what?"

"Like the planned attacks on your castle, and you."

Lightning commanded, "Slow down and give us the whole story."

Fang stopped behind another wall to scan their surroundings. It was clear for now, allowing her to speak freely. They briskly walked down the hall with their senses on high alert. "Tenebrae only pretended to be allies with us in order to gain our trust. Then, years ago, they sent a specially trained soldier to fly up the ranks in the Corps. That way he wouldn't be suspected when he snuck in Tenebraean troops to attack and go after our crystal. It turns out they never gave up on stealing the damn thing! Snipers and trained assassins were snuck into Guardian Corps to try and kill you, making their attempt to steal the crystal easier, since you have its power and all. They even went as far as to bring in that Petram Rex. They were thinking everyone would assume it just burrowed under the borderline or something." She quickly glanced at Lightning. "Light was attacked because she was seen as a threat, her skills better than most operatives they had brought in. And she was closer to you. So they figured if they take her out, you would be in no mood to fight back."

Lightning stopped and faced Fang. "How did you find all of this out by investigating Serah?"

Noel got a nervous look before becoming stern. He looked Lightning straight in the eyes and gave a heart-wrenching answer.

He slowly said, "Serah did not die of natural causes. The medicine she was given was _tampered_ with so it would kill her."

Noctis growled, "But who would do that?!"

The wall to the far right of them burst, a man walking through the gaping hole the explosion created. Amodar stepped into their view, his monstrous gun pointed at Noctis and the group.

Sazh angrily said, "Why don't you ask our 'beloved' Captain?!"

Lightning yelled, "So you were never on our side! I should have known!"

Amodar said, "You really doubted your own captain? Oh well, I guess being from Tenebrae myself didn't make things any better for me."

Fang said, "He was the soldier they sent over years ago to become a high ranking officer and help infiltrate our defenses."

From behind Amodar, Stella appeared, looking down and not making eye contact with any of them. Noctis stared at her in disbelief. "Stella… were you…"

Noel said, "Sazh and I joined Fang in her investigation because we thought this was all too fishy from the beginning. We came upon a Tenebraean spy that was pretending to be a nurse at the hospital Serah was staying at." His tone became cold. "She was the one who messed with Serah's medication. And she knew about the entire plan Tenebrae had cooked up. That's how we found all of this out. Lastly, she told us who paid her to mess with Serah's medicine…" He paused. "Captain Amodar and Princess Stella of Tenebrae."

Stella recoiled as he said that.

"You…" Noctis saw Lightning trembling from all of the news. She glared up at Amodar and yelled at the top of her lungs_, "You killed my sister!"_


	17. Chapter 17: A Farce

**Chapter 17 – A Farce**

"You killed my sister!"

Amodar's shoulders shook as he began to laugh. Stella, however, was looking down at the floor.

Fang shook her head in disgust. "All this time, even when we trusted you with our lives, you didn't give a damn about anyone in the squad!"

Amodar chuckled, "Not really. Maybe a few I thought I could take back to Tenebrae with me once we seized the crystal, but you're all here to fight against me."

Noctis glared at Amodar. "And that whole thing about announcing a new form of trade? That was nothing more than a way to get me where I could be cornered and killed?"

Amodar only smirked. "You're all easily fooled."

Sazh put a hand on Lightning's shoulder to keep her from charging. Noel was on her other side to make sure her anger didn't get the better of her. "You're just a heartless ass, aren't you?! It was enough to mess with us, but you had to bring in someone who wasn't even involved!"

Amodar raised an eyebrow. "Farron's sister kept it a secret, so I would imagine you didn't know." He plastered on a cruel smile and turned to Stella. "Why don't you tell them?"

Stella looked between her group of friends and Amodar. The man gave her a threatening look before she said, "She heard of the things happening around the Corps and had her fiancé investigate. They both wanted to make sure someone their friends and family in the Corps wasn't in danger. He ended up finding out too much and reporting back to… your little sister, Lightning. She… she had to go. And her fiancé too."

Amodar nodded, "That's the gist of it. But…" He raised his ginormous gun. "I can't let you all go free with that kind of information."

Noctis stepped in front of Lightning to protect her if Amodar started shooting. "If you think you can kill me – or any of us for that matter – so easily, then you can think again. If this information gets to my father, we'll have your head!"

Amodar countered, "This is true, but if you're not careful, your actions could look like a wager of war. Do you want that? Hm?"

Noctis only glared. Tenebrae's forces were as strong as his kingdom's, but war was nothing to laugh about. Each country had their allies. If things went from bad to worse and war was declared, the whole world could be bombarding each other within months.

Amodar cocked his gun. "You know, Farron, I actually had a lot of respect for you. Not only were you a great fighter, but your loyalty and responsibility was a rare sight as well. But your skills were just what got you caught up in this. You were seen as a threat – especially if you found out about our plan – and I had to put you in a position where you would be killed. We couldn't have a Corps operative like you messing with the process. And what better position to put you in than the Prince's bodyguard? If we had to take him and you out, why not lump you two together?" He smirked, meeting Lightning's vengeful gaze. "But I'll say this; I may regret discarding a fine soldier like you, but I have no sympathy for that sickly girl that couldn't even stand on her own. She was worthless."

Lightning lost herself in anger and charged. Her companions weren't able to hold her back. She uncovered the barrel of her gunblade and shot at her former captain. Amodar only raised his gun and fired back, a barrage of bullets coming at Lightning. A few grazed her before she made it to Amodar and began slashing at him. He may have been large, but he was much faster than he looked. And even though guns were meant for long range combat, he had no trouble using it as a heavy club. The metal from Lightning's blade collided with the barrel of Amodar's gun, sparks shooting out from the contact.

Fang had caught up by now and joined Lightning's assault, followed by Noel, Sazh, and Noctis. Amodar quickly grunted in annoyance. He knew there was no way he could take on all of them at once. He shouted to Stella, "Don't just stand there, do something!"

Stella had been watching the whole time, standing in one spot like a statue. She hesitated. It was like she didn't want to fight. Amodar glared at her and barked, "Now!"

The Princess cooperated, drawing her rapier and attacking Fang. She was able to draw her away from Amodar. Her blade was thin and light, making her much faster than Fang's thicker lance. Stella grazed Fang's arms a few times before attempting to punch her in the stomach, only to be met by Fang's hand. Fang seized Stella's arms and twisted it behind her back. Stella then kicked Fang's foot from under her and flipped out of her way when she fell.

Stella then moved onto Noel, swiping at his wrist to make him drop one of his swords. Noel took his attention away from Amodar to focus on Stella's attack. She took several shots at his chest and head, but Noel was too fast. When Stella did a sideways swipe to cut his neck, Noel ducked and tackled Stella, sending her rolling across the stone floor. Just before she got up to attack again, Fang knocked her rapier out of her hand. Stella was forced to somersault to get away when Fang tried to bring her lance's blade down on her head.

Amodar noticed Stella was slowly losing to her opponents and quickly stepped away from Lightning's furious attacks. As if on cue, Tenebraean soldiers entered the hall, immediately firing to them. Amodar did the same with his gun. The blizzard of bullets wounded each of Amodar's foes. Noctis soon took action, stepping in front of the group and creating a shield to avoid further wounds.

Noel shouted, "We need to fall back! We can't take on all of them with the weapons they have."

Lightning barked back, "Not until I've decapitated that bastard!"

Noctis carefully stepped back to grab Lightning's shoulder while maintaining his concentration to keep the shield up. "He's right! We need to get him alone where we can all face him without his lackeys ganging up on us."

Sazh tugged on Lightning's arm as they rest of the group started for the other direction. "Save the revenge for later! Let's go!"

Lightning reluctantly followed. She looked on the bright side of this; she would now have more time to think of ways to kill her sister's murderers.

Noctis soon caught up with them and said, "So what's our plan?"

Fang shrugged, "Hard to say!"

Lightning commented pessimistically, "So it's either run until he loses us or die while facing him."

Sazh scolded, "Don't think like that! We just have to get him and Stella separated. Those two together are trouble."

Noctis slowed to a walk and soon stopped. The others with him followed his actions. Fang impatiently called back, "What the hell are you thinking? We're sort of being attacked! This is no time for moseying around!"

Noctis looked down. "Stella was my trusted friend."

That was all Noctis had to say for Noel to understand. "I know what you're feeling. Some of the Corps members that I considered friends are fighting against us today." Noel shook his head and continued, "But there's no time to feel down because some people we know can't be trusted. The best we can do right now is keep ourselves alive."

Noctis nodded. "Right."

Lightning was quiet in her corner of the conversation, most likely ignoring whatever was being said. Noctis made his was to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he smiled. She only looked back down. "What now?"

Noctis said, "We avoid Amodar until we are sure how to get him alone. Without his troops or Stella around him, we may be able to take him."

The others nodded in agreement. They all set out to search the castle, avoiding any sign of Amodar and Stella. Almost every minute was filled with bloodshed, their own and their foes'. It felt like years – no, an eternity since they had begun fighting.

Once they turned down a corridor, an armored soldier awaited them, training the barrel of a bazooka in their direction. "Shit," the group cursed simultaneously.

Almost instantly after, the man was struck down by a figure that was too fast to identify at first glance. After the man fell and their savior held still, they could recognize who had helped them. Noctis squinted at her and called, "Stella?"

The princess faced them, an expressionless look on her face. When Fang, Noel, Sazh, and Lightning moved into their battle positions to fight, Stella dropped her rapier to show she wasn't planning to attack. She then kicked it towards them to assure she wasn't playing any tricks.

Noctis took a step forward and said, "What's going on?"

Stella eyed all of them and took a deep breath. She suddenly bowed her head. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stop this! It's all my fault!"

Sazh, being the eldest and most understanding of the group – he had to have this skill in order to raise his son properly – said, "Hey now, just start from the beginning. I can tell you've been hesitant the whole time. I think it's about time we heard you out."

Lightning, on the other hand, was not ready to release her iron grip on her saber. She would not forgive her, not yet, at least.

Stella sighed inwardly and began. "I've been trying to stop this plan for years. I've known it was wrong and there was no way I could sit back and let a friend suffer through an attack like this. But my father… his greed for power got the best of him. He wouldn't listen to any of my requests to cancel the plan and continue on in peace.

"Once Amodar was prepared to launch the final steps of our plan to invade, my father sent me here to assist him. I've had no control over the situation ever since it began. I've been forced by Amodar and even my father to do this. As you probably saw, Amodar isn't afraid to hurt me or others to succeed in taking the crystal. But…" She wandered off for a second. "After taking the lives of Light's family... I had enough. I should have stopped cooperating then. Which is why…" Stella bowed with sobs coming from her throat. "Which is why I'm so, so sorry for what I did! I can't live with my guilt anymore! I am truly, deeply sorry. I know you probably can't forgive me… but I won't serve my country like this. I have to stop Amodar's invasion with you… if you all permit me to be worthy of fighting with you."

The listening group eyed each other with curiosity. Stella's words sounded genuine. There was no sign of ill intent in her tone. Noctis was ready to allow Stella to join their fight in order to stop Amodar. Her skills would be useful, and she was his old friend.

Lightning approached Stella with her saber in hand. The princess couldn't make eye contact with the soldier, most likely because of her guilt or fear that she would be struck. But, surprisingly, Lightning put a hand on Stella's shoulder. "I can't say I forgive you for what you've done. But… both Snow and Serah would understand your situation… and would want me to let you join in our fight." Stella's eyes lit up at Lightning's acceptance of her apology.

Stella felt tears sting her eyes again. "Thank you."

Noctis nodded at his love and his childhood friend. "So what now?"

Lightning suddenly raised the barrel of her gunblade and shot past Noel, who jumped at the action. A soldier fell behind him with blood spewing from his head. Fang shook her head and growled, "And I actually thought things were quieting down."

Stella informed, "Actually, things should die down soon. One of the Potentian military units found the source of where the Tenebraean troops were coming from and were able to drive them back, so whatever soldiers are around here are the only ones left.

Sazh said, "So we let the _loyal_ Corps troops handle the leftover soldiers and take Amodar out ourselves?"

Noel said, "It's the best plan we've got, so I'm game."

Fang cheered, "It's time we get revenge on our good ol' captain, eh?"

Noctis agreed, "Then let's head out."

Just before Lightning followed the party as they began their search for Amodar, Stella said, "Um, Lightning…?"

Lightning paused and waited for Stella to say something. The princess looked down at her feet. "Serah… was a great person. I only knew her for a short time, but I could tell. I understand if you would never truly forgive me for hurting her and her fiancé. I have no justification for not speaking up about Amodar until now."

Lightning shook her head. "It's as you said; Serah was a good enough person to forgive anyone for any mistake. She would want me to do the same here. I can't say I won't bare a grudge against you at the moment, but… I can say I will do what Serah would want me to for now."

Stella smiled.

Lightning turned her back to Stella and started heading for where the group had gone. "You know, there's something I've learned ever since taking my job as a bodyguard… something Noctis has taught me."

Stella followed Lightning, picking up her rapier as she walked past it. "What is that?"

Lightning looked down at the blade in her hand. "We may have experience things that are unfair or live a cruel life for no reason. But we can't let those things drag us down and make us go against our own will. We have to let go of the past and use the pain we felt then to better ourselves for the future. Clouding yourself in anger will only make living harder. The best we can do is follow our desires and do what we really wish to do."

Stella stared at Lightning and smiled again. "You're absolutely right." With that, the two caught up with the group and scoured the castle for their old captain, and ally. Each one of them could only think of how they couldn't back down. They had to defeat Amodar and bring back whatever peace was present before his attack.

Their search took what felt like hours, the castle's size providing an almost infinite number of places Amodar could be. They did notice how the number of enemy soldiers was gradually decreasing. It appeared that Stella hadn't been lying about the forces being driven out.

They soon came across a courtyard, one that was now filled with rubble instead of shrubbery and fauna. In the center of it all, a man shot down several soldiers that were coming at him. His back was to them, but his size and weapon were clear indications that he was their target. Amodar turned to face the party with a smirk playing at his features. "You all finally decided to stop running? How cute that you think you can stop me now."

Noel shouted, "It's over! I know this sounds cliché, but we're not letting you go through with this! You have to stop!"

Amodar chuckled, "Why should I?"

Sazh yelled, "Because innocent people are dying! Our kingdoms were at peace before this."

Amodar answered, "And now Tenebrae will rule everything. Isn't that something you want, my traitorous princess?"

Stella stepped from behind them and scolded, "No, I never wanted this! I looked forward to taking the throne of Tenebrae to lead a peaceful nation, not one that is power crazed! Amodar, this is wrong! And I'm not going through with this anymore!"

Amodar scoffed, "I'll be glad to rid his majesty of his worthless daughter. I'm done following his order to keep you safe. You're just as useless as that other girl we took care of."

Lightning clutched the hilt of her blade tighter. "You're finished!"

Noctis said, "If you think you're getting away with something like this, you're wrong!"

Amodar shook his head. "This is what I don't understand about you all; you don't see the glory of power. Ruling with an iron fist, scaring people into serving under you, it's all appealing to me. A simple girl's death shouldn't faze anyone who can see the better things in this life, like power, money, fame. Surely our royal friends here understand this feeling."

Stella countered, "No, we don't feel joyed by our power! We don't care that we have power! Noctis and I know we are people, just like the subjects we rule over!"

Amodar responded, "Really? I swear power is wasted on you. Such a wonderful thing could be used to such great extents."

Lightning chimed in, "You mean _abused_!"

Amodar frowned. "Call it what you want. Go ahead in your fantasy world of worthless values."

Fang growled, "You're wrong!" Amodar raised an eyebrow. Fang continued, "Sure, we may not think the same way you do, but that's because you're a total nut job! If you can't see the real things that are finer in life, then you shouldn't tell us what to cherish!"

Amodar rolled his eyes. "Then what? What do you cherish?"

Fang recommended, "How about friendship? Family?" She faintly whispered Vanille's name under her breath. "Look at me and Vanille! We're a family that had to live with nothing for most of our lives. But did we give a damn about it? No! We didn't! Why? Because we knew that if we had ones we loved by our side, there would be nothing to stand in our way when we ventured after something we wanted." She raised her spear. "Money and power, they only conjure up a façade, fake happiness, a farce! But the friends we've lost and the ones with us now, we know that is what we really want. And we'll fight for them until the end!"

Amodar simply laughed as they all charged.

**A/N: **Sorry the update took a little longer than usual. I've been feeling a little sick lately, therefore unable to write very well. Hopefully I can get back up and update again soon. :) Thanks to all who review and read!


	18. Chapter 18: Forgotten

**Chapter 18 – Forgotten**

He was running out of bullets fast and it seemed like the backup that was sent for him didn't really exist. _Damn, now what?_

Amodar had to hand it to his opponents; they were beating him with flying colors. What he thought to be a simple fight was turning out to be his downfall. _Shouldn't I have learned from the prince? Arrogance gets you nowhere._

Lightning speedily ran up to Amodar, followed by Fang close at her heels. They both dished out several hits in his direction, most being blocked by his oversized gun. When he stumbled over some rubble, Lightning took her chance and flipped over a boulder that had fallen from the walls and shot at his head. Amodar moved at the last second, but his shoulder was still struck. Just as he was about to retaliate, Fang leapt in and slashed his chest, then delivered a rough kick to his stomach.

Noel took his chance and spiraled through the air before his two swords collided with the barrel of Amodar's gun. He did a backwards flip away and neatly landed on his feet, skidding through rocks and debris. He kicked up a plank of wood and flung it at the former captain. He shattered the wood with ease, only using his arm. But the woodchips blinded him long enough for Stella to make her move.

The princess swiped her blade across Amodar's gun, creating a deep gash in the barrel. Another hit like that and the barrel would be cut clean off. With another careful slice, her blade cut across Amodar's other shoulder, making his arm feel heavy and hard to move around. Growing impatient with his foes, Amodar sidestepped one of Stella's attacks and brought one of his monstrous arms down on her, forcing her to crash into the concrete ground. When he was about to deliver a devastating blow, bullets collided with his hands and making him recoil from the pain long enough for Stella to move away in a quick somersault.

Sazh continued to shoot at his hands in hopes of getting Amodar to drop his gun. Without his only weapon, their assault would be made twice as easy and the fight will be over soon enough. Amodar knew this fact and, not willing to accept defeat so quickly, found his chance to send another blizzard of bullets at his attackers. Noctis, however, used his powers to put a shield in front of the group, awaiting Amodar to stop shooting or run out of ammo.

The magazine in Amodar's weapon did run out soon enough, giving Noctis time to teleport to him and send a number of swords to attack. Amodar dodged a few but was struck by many more. Some of the cuts were minor, but many others made him begin to feel light-headed. He was losing blood fast, and there was no way he could just run from this fight. He wouldn't dream of fleeing anyway. Noctis teleported away from each hit Amodar tried to land on the prince and countered every time he appeared again. Just as Noctis sent Amodar stumbling back with a well-placed slash to his chest, Fang and Lightning attacked again, both women kicking him harshly in the abdomen.

Amodar fell and hit the ground hard. His gun went sliding away, both it and its owner badly beaten and bruised. The heroes stood in silence as Amodar slowly worked his way to his knees. They all were ready for his next attack – either that or his surrender.

Noel finally spoke, "Giving up?"

Amodar shook his head in anger. "What the hell are my soldiers doing?!"

Stella said, "The Potentian forces found our base and drove out whatever soldiers were on their way. I doubt they're having any trouble destroying the rest of your units. Don't expect any of your men to help you now."

Fang added, "And even if they do reach you, there's no way they can beat us. Just surrender so we can finally end this bloodbath."

Lightning said, "Pay for what you have done to all of us and many others."

Noctis told him, "It's over. Give this up so we won't have to kill you."

The protagonists were shocked when Amodar began laughing maniacally. The former captain threw his head back and laughed despite the fact that he was dripping blood. Once he finished, he glared at his enemies and said, "You really think I'll let you all kill me?" With a swift move of his hand, Amodar pulled a small device from his pocket. Stella gasped once it was revealed.

The item was as big as Amodar's fist, giving off a metallic silver color. It was rectangular and thick enough to hold something inside. At the top of the object was what looked like a red button that protruded from the rest of it.

Fang asked cautiously, "What is that?"

Stella shakily answered, "It's a bomb!"

Amodar stood with the bomb in front of him. "That's right; I'm not going without taking you all with me to hell. The second I push this button on the top of this small, yet highly advanced and deadly bomb, you'll all die with me."

Sazh shouted, "This is crazy! You can't just do this!"

Amodar retorted, "I can and I will!" He clenched the bomb in his fist. "I refuse to go down and fail my mission. I'd rather die while trying to reach my goal than live and say I gave in to a few worthless soldiers and spoiled heirs to their countries' thrones!"

Stella only watched in horror as Amodar moved his finger to the small button on the silver bomb in his hands. She couldn't believe that he would go this far. She knew they couldn't get away before he released the wrath of the bomb, but there was no way she would allow her friends to be in such danger either. Stella looked down, lost in thought. She could only think of one solution, but the price was hefty. _I have to do this… to repay the ones I have hurt. Noctis, Sazh, Noel, Fang… and especially you, Light… I'm sorry. Just promise me you'll all get out alive… for Serah and Snow. There's no way I can repay you all for the kindness you have shown me …even when I betrayed you all._

Stella quickly rushed Amodar, moving the bomb from his hands and into her own. The man roughly wrestled her for the device as she yelled back to her friends between grunts, "Go! Run away!"

Noel yelled, "What? Without you?!" Stella may have gone against his kingdom, but that didn't change that they were still friends. He had seen enough people in his life die.

Stella answered, "This is all I can do to get you out! Just go before he gets it back! I can't hold him off forever!"

Noctis painfully pointed out, "But you'll die if you don't get away!"

The princess paused before saying, "If this is what it takes for my conscience to be cleared, then I'll do it!" Amodar twisted her arms so one of the bones broke. She yelled in pain as the muscular man came closer to getting back his bomb. Nonetheless, Stella could only think of getting her friends away. "Go!"

Fang began, "But—"

"Go now!"

They all shared reluctant gazes at each other and Stella before turning to run. Just as they were safely back in the corridor, Lightning froze. _Serah… you wouldn't want it to end this way, would you?_ Lightning looked back at Stella and Amodar_. No, she may have killed my only sister, but I can't let it end like this. _

Amodar finally broke the bomb free of Stella's clutches and punched her backwards, sending her rolling several yards away from Amodar. He raised his hand to press the switch when Lightning ran in and shot his hand, making him drop the explosive. Lightning dashed into the ruined area while Noctis shouted behind her, "Light, what are you doing?!"

Lightning hurried to Stella as Amodar scrambled for the bomb. She pulled Stella up by her arm and pushed her towards the exit. "Get going!" Lightning told her. Amodar picked up the bomb and prepared to blow the place to smithereens. Lightning soon got an idea. She looked back and shot Amodar's hand once again, making him release the bomb another time. She then threw a small rock at it as it was in the air. The advanced device flew high above their heads, and while turning back, shot the bomb. But she made one mistake; she underestimated the bomb's power. The huge explosion sent her and Stella flying back into the corridor and slammed them both into a wall. Stella was a good distance from Lightning, so she couldn't see where her comrade landed.

Noctis, unlike Stella, saw where his love ended up and teleported to her side. He began moving her away from rubble and brought her head into his lap. "Light!" he frantically said, "Say something!"

Her eyes opened slightly and she weakly said, "Shut up, I can hear you fine."

Noctis smiled with his heart full of relief. He had thought he'd lost her in there. Noctis helped her to her feet as the calls of their friends filled the corridor. Noctis said, "Looks like it's all over. Let's—" he was interrupted by a blow to the back of his head. Lightning slipped from his grip and she fell back into the ruined bits of the castle walls. The prince looked up to see his attacker.

Amodar stood above him. "Not yet!" He was clearly ready to keel over any moment. Instead of finally giving up, he picked up a good size rock and readied to hit Noctis with it. Lightning wouldn't allow it and grabbed her saber. She charged to finally end him, but in vain. Amodar spun around and hit her with the rock, hearing a few of her ribs break as she collided with the stone. She slammed into the wall again, fainting at the wall hit her in the head hard enough to make her feel like it had imploded.

Noctis was immediately filled with hatred for the man who caused the one he loved so much pain. But he wasn't fast enough to attack him and Amodar hit Noctis' head with the rocks he carried. Noctis fell with his vision already fading. The last thing Noctis saw was Fang and Noel finally ending Amodar.

In his mind, he could see every moment he had spent with Lightning. From the moment they met to the last seconds they spent together before being attacked hours earlier. Her name was said a million times by different voices. But something was wrong. With each memory he recalled, her face became more blurred and unclear. Soon when he heard her name echo in his head, he could only think of one word to say in response;

_Who?_

999

Lightning's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry for a brief moment before adjusting to the bright lights above her. Muffled voices were heard near her, but she could not make out who the owners were. Bits and pieces of the conversation could be understood, but not enough to make out all that was being said.

She could understand one of them say, "It must… the blow… He can't… about her." The voice sounded female, a high-pitched tone.

Another one, most likely male, said, "He can't… that happened after… We're not sure… ever regain his…"

The next voice was also male, but sounded younger than the last. "She'll take it hard and… it'll hurt her… He's already woken… but she… the stress from… his old self…"

Another female spoke, this one with an accent. "He'll just cause her… maybe we should… until he regains…"

The first speaker spoke again. "But we don't think… regain his... He may have… forever."

Lightning had had enough of guessing what the conversation was about. She tried to sit up only to fall back onto her pillow. Her movement startled he voices near her. One that sounded like one of the male speakers said, "Hey, I think she's awake!"

Three figures rushed over to her. Lightning could now see who was speaking before. Fang, Vanille, Noel, and Ignis, one of Noctis' friends, stood above her. Lightning tried to ask about where she was and why her head hurt so much. Instead, Fang cut her off. "Save your strength. You took a nasty hit back there."

Lightning suddenly remembered all that had happened. The bomb going off and blasting her and Stella into a wall, Noctis helping her up after the blow, Amodar's last attack on her, Noctis hitting the ground after her, it was all clear now. She then saw her and Noctis being bashed with a rock just before Fang and Noel ended their fight. When the last moments came back to her, Lightning suddenly shot up from her bed and demanded, "Where's Noctis?"

Noel grabbed her shoulders as she winced from the pain in her skull. It was if a bomb had been set off in her mind. Which shouldn't have been a surprise. After all, she had gone through that explosion not long ago. At least she thought it wasn't long ago. The hunter set her back down while saying, "Easy now, easy. Relax, he's right next to you."

Lightning looked to her right where Noctis was resting next to her. She sighed in relief once she saw that he appeared unharmed, minus a few cuts and bruises. Some bandages and medical gauze covered his head and arms. Aside from those things, he appeared to have been recovering alright. "How is he?"

Ignis decided to step in then, biting his lip, strangely enough. The man was always calm and collected. A nervous action like that was so abnormal for him. He adjusted his glasses and said, "It would be best if you talked to him."

The soldier gave him an odd look. She then asked, "What about Stella?"

Vanille said, "She's alright too. Her injuries weren't as bad as yours, but she's still in need of great care. But don't worry. Thanks to you, it seems like she didn't receive as much damage as we all thought she would."

Lightning nodded. "And the Tenebraean troops?"

Fang said, "Whoever didn't get killed were captured and jailed for now. Guardian Corps will be taking care of them later."

"As for Tenebrae itself," Ignis informed while crossing his arms, "The King has been confronted for launching an attack on the city. Funny thing is, once he heard that his precious daughter had been hurt after going against her own country, the King finally saw the error of his ways and sent his forces to help, under high maintenance by the Corps, of course. We can't have another surprise attack." Ignis explained further, "The King of Tenebrae has been given a treaty from our own ruler to pay for all damages done to the city and ensure that another attack will not be directed at us. It seems like we really are allies now whether they like it or not."

Lightning really didn't care for a full report on Tenebrae at the moment. Even so, she knew she should probably hear every detail. "And Amodar?"

Noel said, "Fang and I finally took care of him when he was on his last legs. Unfortunately, we weren't able to get to you and Noctis fast enough before he hurt you both."

Lightning agreed, "Yeah, thanks for that. I have a splitting headache."

Vanille sighed, "Sorry, but you're skull was cracked from the blow. Luckily it was nothing too serious and should heal soon enough."

Lightning pointed out, "If my skull was cracked from my hit, then how back was Noctis'?" Concern was easily readable in her voice.

Ignis said, "His skull was badly damaged as well, but his mental state…" He trailed off. "Like I said, it'd be better if you heard it from him."

Fang intervened, "No it wouldn't! He'd tell her off and make her feel worse!"

Noel said, "But she may not believe us if we told her."

Vanille objected, "And getting hurt from his remarks is better than being told carefully by friends? We wouldn't joke about that and she knows it!"

Lightning glared at all of them. "What are you all talking about?"

As if on cue, Noctis began to stir beside her. Lightning's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when he opened his deep, blue eyes. Ignis said to him, "Feeling any better?" He was biting his lip again. Something was wrong.

Fang whispered to Lightning, "He's been awake for a week now."

Lightning whispered back, "Then how long have I been asleep?" It couldn't have been more than a month. Then there would be more for Ignis to report on Tenebrae. But it had to be more than a week, obviously. So how long was she out?

Fang answered, "Two weeks."

Lightning was about to shout at her in surprise when Noctis' replied to Ignis, "Of course."

"And?" Ignis ushered.

Noctis sat up glared at him, "And what? I still don't remember how I even got here!"

Lightning took this time to sit up and speak to him. "I remember. Do you want me to explain, Noctis?" Her voice was soft, kind. It hurt her to see him in this condition. Now she knew how he felt all those times when she had gotten injured after a fight. It was really no wonder he had been so hurt whenever she was fighting. The worry was already eating her alive. She couldn't imagine living with it for months.

Noctis glowered at her fiercely and snarled back, "I don't need you to, and that's _Your Highness_ to you."

Lightning was taken aback. He hadn't spoken to her like that since they met. She was starting to get scared. Why was he so obnoxious now? "What? Why would I need to call you by your title? I've known you for almost a year now!"

Noctis scoffed, "Please," he looked away.

"We've never met before."

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. Ignis adjusted his glasses and mumbled, "Amnesia."

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the long update. I'll be going back to the classroom tomorrow and I've been busy preparing. Updates should come a little faster once things have settled down. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, but how am I supposed to keep you all interested? XD Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19: Starting Over

**Chapter 19 – Starting Over**

"Amnesia," Ignis said, giving a subtle look of sympathy to Lightning. She stared at Noctis in shock with her heart literally shattering into pieces. She didn't speak as Noctis rose and muttered, "I'm going out for some air." Vanille followed him out.

_How could this happen…? He didn't… he doesn't deserve…_ But was it really him she thought didn't deserve this conclusion, she wondered. Or was she feeling sorry for herself? Lightning pushed the thought aside. What did any of her feelings matter now? She had few people to share her feelings with. But the two she wouldn't hesitate to talk to were Serah and Noctis, neither of which were available. The rest of her friends didn't need to suffer from her pain.

Vanille returned to the room and said, "Lightning, I know that this must hurt… but if you would please – Light?"

Lightning didn't appear to be listening. She stared down at her hands with a dazed look in her eyes. Vanille bit her lip. Everyone had the same question in mind; _what now?_

The only thing that pulled Lightning out of her thoughts was Fang suddenly throwing up her arms and shouting, "Okay! Everyone out!" She turned and began pushing Noel, Ignis, and Vanille out of the room.

Noel questioned, "Wait, what?"

Ignis protested, "I don't take orders from you!"

Vanille pointed out, "But I'm working!"

Fang responded, "Yeah, yeah, just get moving! Pinky and I have issues to converse!" And with a firm slam of the door, Fang was left alone in the room with Lightning.

They both were silent for a few minutes. After some time, Fang sighed and sat on a chair next to Lightning's bed. Silence followed once again. Lightning was about to Fang why she forced everyone out when Fang finally spoke. "What a mess…"

Lightning agreed, "No kidding."

Fang rubbed the back of her neck. "Seriously, GC is screwed up with getting things back in order and some of us are paranoid from the infiltration. How the hell are we supposed to get things straight with everyone freakin' out? And –"

"Fang," Lightning interrupted, "we both know you didn't kick everyone out to rant about the crappy state of the city."

Fang frowned and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands folding in front of her. She paused before saying, "You have been through some serious shit this year… And I'm sure I don't have to tell you why."

_My sister, Snow, the GC infiltration, Amodar's betrayal… and now Noctis. What other hell must I go through?_ Lightning didn't verbally answer.

She continued, "But I didn't drive everyone away to tell you about that either."

Lightning, who was slightly annoyed at her friend, said, "I see that. So what is it you want to say?"

Fang stood and wandered to a window, gazing out of it almost mindlessly. Neither of them said a word for what felt like years. Fang finally said, "Just… hang in there."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. She knew Fang couldn't see it, yet she went on, "I know how you feel."

"How?" Lightning almost growled.

"How did I get to Potentia again?" Lighting was well aware of the harsh journey Fang went through to find a home and didn't answer. She knew Fang had to tell herself to hang on while going through that. Fang turned around, crossing her arms while leaning against the window sill. "I get what it's like to suffer through a crappy childhood, be on your own your whole life while taking care of the people around you, not wanting help along the way." Fang closed her eyes. "But at the same time… I don't know what it's like to lose the people close to you so quickly. Losing two people is hard."

Lightning wrinkled her brow in confusion. She counted the people who had left her life in her mind. "Don't you mean three?"

Fang shook her head and uncrossed her arms. "Nope."

Lightning gave her an aggravated look. Sure, Snow had annoyed the hell out of her, but he was still going to be her in-law. As much as she hated to admit it, Snow had grown on her… but just a little. "Yes, three people. Serah, Snow, and –"

"And who? Certainly not Pretty Boy." Lightning was still confused. Fang went on, "Last I checked, yeah, Serah and Snow are… irrecoverable."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I just couldn't find the right word!" Fang defended. "But I am pretty sure Noctis is alive, recovering, and here to stay."

Lightning began, "But –"

"But nothing!" Fang sad talk suddenly became strong and almost forceful. It must have been her idea of an "inspirational speech."

Fang walked to Lightning's bedside and said, "I know you don't want to hear this, but we can't do anything about Serah and Snow. But Noct…" She softened. "He's still alive, an asshole, but alive. But…" Fang sighed, "That doesn't mean he's gone forever. He's still here. Lightning thought, _that's right, but…_

Her friend said, "Sure, he's a total jerk again, but look at it this way; you changed him once before. And I'll be damned if you can't do it again just because he can't remember most of this year. "Her usual laid back persona returned. "If you truly love him, you'll take the time to change him again. It will take a long time, but maybe you'll gain his love again or even get him to remember. Who knows? The only way you'll find out is to try. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

Fang reached out and ruffled Lightning's hair, much to the injured soldier's discontent. Fang smiled again before making her way to the door and saying, "Just hang in there, 'kay?" She left right after.

It was quite some time before Lightning even moved a muscle.

At first, Lightning was slightly offended. Fang had assumed Lightning needed to be told to stay strong, but hadn't she done that her entire life? She didn't need to be told anything of the sort.

But then again, Lightning found herself replaying Fang's words in her mind, reveling in the encouragement she gave her. As much as she hated to admit it, Lightning knew she wouldn't have the strength to face Noctis again if it weren't for Fang's help. It appeared that Fang had done her a favor instead of insulted her.

Lightning hopped out of bed, her head screaming from the pain it caused her._ It looks like I'll have to reintroduce myself to Noctis later…_

999

_What were you thinking, Ignis?_ Noctis was hunched over the metal rail with his head resting on the cold surface. The hospital's balcony was pretty big; about twenty-five feet long and fifty feet wide. With all of this space, Noctis thought peace would accompany it and give him a good environment to clear his head in. He was wrong, however, and now more confused.

_What do I remember?_

_I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum. I was born in Potentia. I am the crowned prince of Potentia. I am the sole heir to the Caelum dynasty's throne. My father is Constantine Caelum. My mother is dead. _He flinched._ I wield the power of the last crystal. I'm twenty-five years old. My advisor and friend's name is Ignis. My other two friends' names are Gladiolus and Prompto. _

…_This is getting me nowhere._ Noctis sighed. Recalling all of his basic background information wouldn't get him to remember what he really wanted to know_. I remember inheriting my power and then waking in the hospital. So what happened during the time in between? There's almost a year-long hole in my memory. And those people…_ His earlier guests' faces came to his mind_. I knew Ignis, that bastard who let so many strangers into my room, but the others are unfamiliar. They acted like they knew me… but why did I get close to them? And that other one…_ The woman with pink hair in the bed next to his came to mind. Now she was familiar. He felt like her name had come up before… but he just couldn't put his finger on it_. Was it… did it start with an L? No, a C…? Where am I even getting these ideas anyway? Luca? Lydia? Leila? Celeste? Cameron? …Clara? That sounds familiar…_ It was too mind boggling to recall.

Noctis mumbled, "She acted nice and called me by my name… so I must have met her before, right?" Then he heard a voice in his head. _Seeing your pretty face just isn't enough!_ It said. Noctis closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. _But that was my voice. When did I say that? And to whom…?_ The pink-haired woman came to mind again. Noctis suddenly straightened and shouted, "But who the hell is she?!"

"Maybe if you didn't mope out here by yourself you could find out."

Noctis turned, startled that someone had heard him.

"Talking to the people you saw before may help," Ignis reasoned while leaning against the rail with Noctis. _After all, you met them before…even if you don't remember them._

Noctis growled, "And what made you let them in? I'm royalty and deserve a private room!"

Ignis shrugged, "You wouldn't understand."

The prince looked away with a grunt. Ignis' unruffled behavior always flustered Noctis. It was annoying when he would get no detectable reaction from his advisor. Ignis said, "I presume the one you were yelling about before was the other patient in your room?"

Noctis didn't say anything.

Ignis smirked, "She was your combat trainer and bodyguard while the infiltration was going on."

Noctis had heard of the havoc Tenebrae caused. His anger took over before he could think much more of it. "A teacher? A bodyguard?! Why would I have needed either one?!"

"You weren't skilled enough in combat for your father to train your actual powers. You were also one of our enemies' main targets. It was only necessary for Lightning to be there."

Another confusing detail. "Lightning?" Noctis wondered.

Ignis let out a sigh. "The name of your roommate and former bodyguard."

A voice in Noctis' head said_, her name did start with and L. But then where did I get C from? Her last name?_ Noctis ignored the voice and continued his interrogation with Ignis. "Former? Then why is she still here? I don't need her anymore, right?"

Ignis explained, "The first reason; all the knowledge you acquired from combat training was lost with the rest of your memory, so she needs to reteach you. The second reason is…" It was his turn to frown now. "You have no idea what my second reason would be, would you?"

"Uh, no. That's why I'm asking!"

Ignis took his leave. "She's much more than she appears… especially to you." The advisor abandoned Noctis with his somewhat ambiguous words hanging in the air.

Noctis scoffed, "Thanks for your animosity, I greatly appreciate the help, Mr. Useless Fortune Cookie." But Ignis' parting words still bothered him. _More than she appears? But how? Sure, she's a head turner, but… why only to me?_ With a harrumph, Noctis went back inside of the hospital. "You want me to talk to complete strangers? Fine, but it better work."

Noctis went back to his room mumbling, "This better not be a waste of my time." He grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. Once inside, he froze.

Lightning, as Ignis called her, was leaning against the wall next to a window, her attention directed to the outside view.

_I've seen her do that before…_ Then it hit him. He saw her in an identical position in his training center. The image flashed in his head so suddenly that he thought it was his imagination. But it felt like it was something he actually saw. _But when? And why is her position so… enticing?_

"What?" When she let out that one word, Noctis realized she had noticed him and was giving him a confused look. _Was I staring?_

He had been annoyed all day by his naivety. Ignis had told him she was more than she appeared, but did that mean… she was special? Or was he misinterpreting it_? I don't remember her and I being in any intimate situation. Still, I can't get close to anyone… not again._ Noctis approached her and crossed his arms. "Tell me who you are. Now. I'm tired of being in the dark about everything."

_You really have changed back, haven't you? I'll really have to get you back on your feet after all. _Lightning glared at him even though she wanted to hug him. But, no matter what her feelings were, she wouldn't tolerate being spoken to in such a manner. "No."

Noctis raised an eyebrow in irritation. "Excuse me?"

"I said no," Lightning asserted.

Noctis glowered back at her. "You dare disobey me?"

"I'll disobey anyone that doesn't deserve my obedience. And you definitely don't' deserve my loyalty for speaking to me like that."

Noctis' gaze hardened. "I'm the prince and I'll speak to my subjects in any way I please."

Lightning felt a slight smirk come on. "But you have heard, right? I'm your teacher."

Noctis nodded, "So?"

"So even if you are in such a high position in the social world, shouldn't you be listening to me? That _is_ how it works between teacher and student, right?"

Noctis appeared dumbfounded_. Damn…_ "Well, whatever." He turned to leave again. "I'll just find more pleasant company to speak with."

Lightning bore holes into his back with her gaze before kicking his ankle out from under him, making him hit the ground with a loud _thump._

Noctis quickly got up to face Lightning and her smirk. "That was…! You…! How dare you!" He couldn't seem to find a response to her actions. Did she treat him like this before? What the hell made her so special then?

Lightning shrugged, "I just thought another good bump on the head would get your memory back."

Noctis shook his head, "Yeah, right! You're just being a bitch!"

Lightning stomped on his foot with all of her might, forcing him to bend over in pain. "No, you're just being a child!"

Noctis glared back at her, "A child?! I'm not the one tripping people around here!"

Lightning retorted, "Well, get used to it because my punishments are much harsher in training!"

Noctis yelled, "I don't care what Ignis said, I see no reason why we were even anything near friends!"

That struck a nerve. Lightning didn't say anything. Noctis' gaze softened as he saw the hurt in her eyes. She shook her head, "You… you really don't? Nothing at all?" She had known the reality of his condition beforehand, but actually hearing him say it hurt. It made her feel like she had no hope of him falling for her again.

Noctis stared at her and asked, "Why does that make you so upset?"

She shook her head. "Forget it, it's nothing." She pushed past him and left the room.

_Her expression… why was she so sad?_ Another image came to his mind. Lightning with a torn up look on her face, tears welling up in her eyes. A voice – his voice – said, "I…uh… I heard about…" Noctis shook his head. "Heard about what?" Then he remembered holding someone that was crying. _Wait, Lightning? Yeah, I remember. I was comforting her… but why? And for what? Why did I let that happen?_ Noctis rubbed his eyes in frustration. And why do I feel like… like I don't want her to be in pain? He sighed and exited the room. Finding someone with pink hair shouldn't be too difficult.

999

"He's still here… but at the same time… he's gone." Lightning sat on the balcony's rail with her legs dangling over the bar's edge, the people walking below her some hundred feet from the tips of her toes.

His words hurt, the ones Noctis said. He had loved her one day, and the next didn't want to be near her. She wouldn't have minded that if she lost her memory too. But because she remembered all of the love and care he could show… it was too much to bear.

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose_. Why couldn't it have been me? Why does he have to go through this? I would have gladly given up my memories if it meant he was well and able to move on to another woman. If he was happy… that would be all I could ever ask for. But having to live with the pain he feels from his mother's death again… he'll never be happy like that. _Lightning muttered, "But how can I help him be happy?"

"Aren't you afraid of falling off?"

Lightning turned her head towards the new voice. Noctis was in the doorway that led to the balcony, his arms crossed and his expression unreadable. She looked away to hide her surprise. "No."

Noctis crossed the balcony to stand by her side. He stared at her for a few moments before scoffing, "I would be if I were you. I'm not sure how well a woman would be after falling about a hundred feet. "

Lightning sighed angrily, "And what are you here for?"

_I don't really know, actually_. Noctis hadn't understood why he wanted to find her so bad. But there was no way he would admit that. "I still need to know some things and you seem like one of the few people who could help me."

"Few people?"

Noctis shrugged. "Ignis won't tell me anything and you're the only one I actually know even a little bit about, so…"

_Maybe if I tell him a few things he'll remember something about us._ "Well, what do you want to know?"

Noctis asked, "Really? You'll actually answer?"

Lightning glared back, "What made you so sure I wouldn't?"

Noctis hesitated before answering, "You were sort of a bitch earlier."

Noctis felt a sharp pain hit his cheek and stumbled back. "Hey!"

Lightning returned her clenched fist to her lap after punching him in the face. "If you want me to be a bitch, then keep being an asshole!"

"Okay, okay!" Noctis rubbed his cheek and joined her at the rail once again. "I'll stop if you quit hurting me!"

Lightning nodded in agreement. _It's a start…_

Noctis asked, "So, how long were you my teacher?"

Lightning took a moment to recall the time they spent together in training. "I believe some months."

Noctis continued, "What did we do?"

Lightning smirked, "For the first few weeks, I pretty much kept kicking your ass until you decided to behave."

Noctis growled, "After that."

"Regular training things. Strength building, strategy, sometimes I would show you how to perform an attack. Nothing really out of the ordinary."

Noctis took time after that to consider another question. He looked away and quietly wondered, "Were we… close?" A part of him wanted her to say no. But a louder part of him wanted her to say yes.

"We were… fairly close."

Noctis inquired, "Then why the hell do you hurt me so much?!"

"Because it doesn't matter how close we were, I won't be talked to in the way you've been talking to me!"

Silence followed for a few seconds after. "How close were we?"

She didn't answer immediately. "Closer than you may think."

"Well, how much do you know about me?"

Lightning thought for a moment. "You like to paint. And you're good at it."

Noctis looked back at her in shock. "I told you that?"

She nodded.

He mumbled to himself, "I haven't told anyone that." _So we must have been really close…_

"Noctis," she said, jumping back on to the balcony. "Save your questions for later."

"Why?"

She smiled at him. _Her smile… damn, why do I love it so much?_

Lightning crossed her arms. "You can ask them when we start training again."

**A/N: OOOOOMMMMMMGGGGG! I'm sooooooooo sooooooo soooooo sorry for the long wait! I've had some writer's block! Between school and homework and all the crap in my life, I haven't been able to write as much. I'm sorry for the wait and the fact that nothing much happened in this chapter. I'm glad that some of you have kept reading and stayed with me from the very beginning. Thank you for all of your reviews, positive feedback, PMs and encouragement. **

**And for those of you who read More than a Myth…**

**Do you guys want any background information on my OC Trinko? I know, the story is mainly about Lightning and Noctis, but I just thought I could give him more character by throwing his back story in there. It'll make him more than just Lightning's teacher and really tie him into the story. But on the other hand, the story isn't about him and I don't want to explain his background if it just gets in the way of your reading. If you want to hear it, let me know. I've been debating the idea ever since I decided to write a sequel and still haven't come up with a decision.**

**Thank you for all of your favs, reviews, and PMs! :D Enjoy future chapters!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hurt

**Chapter 20 – Hurt**

"Why do I have to do this?" Noctis groaned with his back against the warm bark of a tree, looking down at his black boots that contrasted with the green grass. It had been a month since he woke up in the hospital and the invasion he was told about took place. He was told to go back to combat training, since his memory did him no good at the time. Although, due to the destruction that destroyed the castle, Noctis and his teacher had to train in a field that was particularly close to his home. It was quiet, calm, peaceful. The down side: No one was around to keep his teacher from punishing him.

Lightning called to him, "If you wouldn't complain so much, this would be much faster and easier. Stop whining and get back here."

Noctis moaned in protest and headed back to his instructor. It was funny, really. He just couldn't figure her out. At times she was more kind than usual. But most of the time she was cold and bossy. What made her do these things, Noctis did not know. Another thing he didn't understand was his own attitude about her. He really hated her. She was always telling him how to behave and what to do. At the same time, he knew deep down in his core that he was attracted to her. He didn't know why he had moments when his sentimental feelings would show or what made him act differently around her, but it bugged him. What had happened that he didn't remember? What freaked him out even more were his sudden flashbacks that popped up every so often. They normally included her and him doing something together. Just what had gone on between them that would make him drop his guard and get close to her?

"Hey!"

Noctis looked up at Lightning's annoyed look. Her voice had snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "What?" he asked with an exhausted tone.

"Are you finished daydreaming?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Nah, I think I'll dream of lollipops and daisies some more. It's better than being here."

A sharp blow to his shin made him shout in pain and stumble back. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For the attitude," she explained with her arms crossed. "Now get your act together before I hit you again."

Noctis sighed. This would be a long day.

999

The walk back to the castle in the afternoons was always awkward. Noctis didn't speak to Lightning much, but he wasn't uncomfortable either. Her presence just calmed him. And that bothered him. Just what, exactly, made her so different? Well, other than her unladylike manners.

Noctis found himself staring at her when he noticed her attention was directed elsewhere. He followed her gaze to a bush to their far right. "You like roses?"

She looked away from the red rose bush and shrugged. "Sort of."

"If you didn't like them enough to say yes, then why would you stare at them?"'

She didn't give a snappy comeback like she usually did. She looked down and sighed. "It just… got me thinking about something."

Then he saw it. It was a picture… a painting. A rose in a desert with dreary sky behind it. Even in the harsh environment, it bloomed like it was in a meadow. Noctis suddenly stopped walking as the memory came back. He remembered working on that very painting for hours. And then taking it with him after some television show. _Wait… when did that happen? Why was I painting? I never have time for that… and since when was I on a show?_

"Noctis?"

He met Lightning's eyes, her look of concern and confusion,

"Uh… it's nothing." He continued toward his castle, seeing the construction workers fixing the damage on some of the upper floors.

Lightning stared at his back as he moved on_. He remembered something, I can feel it. _"The rose…"

Noctis stopped again and looked back. "Huh?"

"The rose in my dreary world…" She paused. "Do those words mean anything to you?"

In fact, they did. Noctis could hear his voice saying them in his head. He didn't say anything and kept on walking. Lightning let go of the thought and followed him in silence.

999

"Which is why if you do anything to hurt or betray her I'll have Snow beat you up!"

Noctis turned around. "What?"

The voice giggled. It was a girl, her hair pink and eyes blue. Noctis looked at her in confusion. "What? Snow? Betray who?"

The girl giggled again. "Is Light okay?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "You mean my teacher…" He paused. "You don't have to worry so much, Serah." His eyes widened. "Where did that come from? Who are you?!"

Serah smiled. "You don't have to be afraid… Well, Lightning would help you if you are."

Noctis furrowed his brow. "Why?"

She didn't say it, her voice just rang in his head, "Why not? She said she loves you… and you feel the same."

Noctis sat up in his bed, his body covered in sweat. He panted as he looked at his alarm clock. 2:23. Way too early in the morning to look normal if he went to get something to satisfy his dry throat. He rubbed his forehead. "Serah…"

999

"Are you okay, Light?"

Lightning looked up from the pot she was mixing and to the voice that had disturbed her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You're soup is burning." The boy reached over and moved the pot off of the stove's burner.

Lightning sighed, "Oh, thanks Hope."

Hope smiled briefly at her. "Gee, you're normally more focused. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Lightning poked his forehead lightly. "Don't get all sarcastic on me now or I'll be sure Nora hears of your behavior."

Hope laughed softly. "But seriously, what's got you so out of it?"

Lightning frowned. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Hope took her pause as his cue to continue. "Is it the whole thing with the prince?"

Lightning stiffened. "How do you know about that?"

Hope shrugged. "Vanille told my mom, who told me later."

Lightning nodded, "Right." She abandoned her soup and went to sit on her couch with a deep breath. She felt Hope sit next to her not long after.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, leaving Lightning to think on the subject she dreaded. Hope soon said, "Light?"

"Hm?"

"Look…" He paused. "I know I'm only fourteen and probably don't understand a lot about what's going on or how you're feeling, but…" He looked like he was trying to find out what to say. "Just… things will get better, okay?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Hope shifted in his seat. "Well… it's like this," he began. "When it rains, does that mean the entire week will be rainy? Or the entire year?"

"No…"

"Exactly." Hope saw Lightning was still lost and explained, "Well, what I'm trying to say is, there are some things you can't stop in life. But that doesn't mean everything is dark and sad forever. The rain does eventually go away and the sun comes out. So… I'm probably not making much sense…" He sighed in defeat. "Okay, I don't know how you feel. But I do know one thing; things will look up for you soon."

Lightning stared at him for a moment. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well… you're just too good of a person to not have a bright side to your life."

Lightning continued staring. "You really believe that, Hope?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, you take care of me and help my mom out all the time. And ever since my parents got divorced…" He frowned for a second. "You've always been there to support us on top of your own needs. I know you may not want to hear it, but you're really a great person I know anyone can depend on."

Lightning smiled and shoved his arm. "I don't need a little kid giving me advice."

"Hey, I was just trying to help!"

Lightning chuckled, "I know… Thanks, Hope."

He shook his head. "No problem. And whatever this whole thing is about, I promise Noc- I mean, Prince Noctis will be there for you in the end."

Lightning stood and went back to the kitchen. "You're sounding too grown up. When did you get so damn positive?"

Hope chased after her, "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?!"

The phone rang after they laughed a little bit. Lightning picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"This is Sergeant Farron, correct?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Cid Rains, new captain of Guardian Corps. I've been told you were always looking for tough mission to go on."

Lightning paused. "This is true. Why do you ask?"

Cid's voice became grim. "I have a proposition for you… but it may not be easy to hear. Feel free to decline this mission if you wish."

"What is it you want me to do?"

Cid said sternly, "Let me start with this; if you accept, you may not come back home."

999

"Go away!"

"Geez, don't be like that Noct!"

Noctis shuffled past his friend with a shove. "I don't understand what it is you're trying to show me!"

Prompto sighed, "I know, I know. That's why you need to pay attention! It may help you remember something."

Gladiolus stood next to him and nodded, "Yeah, what he said."

Noctis scowled, "What if I don't want to remember? What's so important?"

Prompto bit his lip. He couldn't bring up Lightning; that would only cause confusion. But he had been racking his mind for some way for Noctis to remember how he had changed. On top of that, he knew Lightning had been torn up about it as well. He was well aware he, Gladiolus and Ignis hadn't been around for a lot of the fighting due to whatever business they had at the time, but he remembered Noctis' stories of Lightning well. Late at night, Noctis would tell Prompto about all the things he did with Lightning that day or week. Now it was all gone. As Noctis' best friends, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto agreed to try and get his memory back. Prompto reasoned, "Think of it this way; if you remember, you won't have to go through training again and you'll be one step closer to being king."

Noctis stopped walking and thought. "That does sound better…"

"Yeah," Gladiolus agreed. "And we'll help you!"

"How?"

Prompto smirked, "I'm so glad you asked!"

"Well, that didn't work…"

"You think, you son of a bitch!"

Gladiolus sighed, "Should I put him down?"

"Yeah… I don't think this method was very well thought out anyway."

Gladiolus was standing on a table, holding Noctis upside down by his ankles. Noctis yelled, "What the hell made you think this would work?!"

Prompto shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe the extra blood in your head would help or something."

"Put. Me. Down!"

"Okeydokey," Gladiolus smiled. He released Noctis' ankles and jumped off the table.

Noctis rubbed his head and screeched, "I didn't mean it literally!"

Prompto scratched his chin. "Okay, plan B…"

"Oooommm…"

"The hell…"

"Oooommm…"

Snickering in the background.

In the same monotone voice, Prompto asked, "Aren't you going to join us, Gladiolus? Oooommm…"

"I think I don't need to meditate with you two…"

Noctis and Prompto were sitting cross-legged on the floor with candles lit around them. Prompto had his eyes closed and was saying "Oooommm…" like he had seen others do in a movie. Noctis, however, was glaring at the wall in front of him. "This is so stupid…"

Prompto asked, "Do you remember anything yet, Noctis?" He said it as if he were still chanting.

Noctis said back bitterly, "No."

Prompto opened his eyes and slapped his hands on his knees. "Noct, you're not going to remember anything if you don't _believe_! You have to _believe_ the meditation will work!"

"How the fuck is this supposed to work?!"

"It's supposed to align your chakras or something and help you concentrate… or something…"

"Nice description, Prompt," Gladiolus laughed.

"Hey, Princely Monk Boy," a voice called from the doorway.

Noctis turned to the door to see a woman – Fang, if he remembered right – and another guy who he recognized to be Noel. His name was a little harder to remember for some reason. "What do you want?"

Noel said, "You need to get to training."

"And why should I listen to you?"

Fang spoke up, "It's not from us, it's a message from your teacher, and I'm sure you've learned not to disobey her. Besides, your training center is all rebuilt. I'm sure you want to go use it again."

Noctis stood up and left the room, a heavy sigh leaving Prompto as he was still seated on the floor. "What are we going to do, Glad?"

Noel asked, "What are you doing now?"

Gladiolus said, "Oh, just getting Noctis' memory back… or trying to, at least."

Fang leaned against the wall. "How have you been doing that?"

Prompto casually explained, "Well, we first had him hand upside down by his ankles for a while, then we tried meditating just now."

Noel snickered at his response. Fang rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to pretend that sounded like some good ideas."

Gladiolus suggested, "Maybe Stella could come and help us out."

Noel shook his head. "She returned to Tenebrae this morning."

Prompto stood. "Wait, without saying goodbye?"

Fang clarified, "She said she couldn't face Noct or Light after all she was forced to do."

"I don't think I could either," Noel said.

They all went silent.

Noel said, "Maybe we can say something memorable he said a while back. If it's about Light too, then maybe he'll remember what they shared."

Fang rebutted, "But we can't recite something he said word-for-word."

Noel said, "Is there anything of him that's recorded?"

Gladiolus said, "Yeah, his interview from that one show us, but—"

"That's it!" Prompto shouted. "The video!"

"What now?" Fang asked.

"King Caelum recorded one of the reruns of Noctis' speech on the interview! We can just show him the interview and he'll have to remember something!"

Gladiolus smiled, "Yeah! Why didn't we think of this before meditating?"

Noel said, "Or how about in the first place? Would have saved you a lot of trouble."

"Never mind that!" Prompto pulled Gladiolus to the hallway. "We have to find that DVD! To the library or wherever we keep DVDs!"

999

"Yo!"

Lightning turned towards Fang as she made her way to her. "What?"

Fang said, "I'm glad I caught you before Noctis got here."

"Where were you going?"

"Just to the library with – that isn't important right now." She put on a serious expression. "I heard Rains offered you that new mission."

Lightning was silent. Then answered, "He did. Why?"

Fang shook her head. "I know what you may be thinking; what do you have to lose? But just do me a favor and don't go."

Lightning wondered, "Why are you so concerned?"

Fang sighed. "There is still a chance for Noct. We think we can get him to remember. I know it looks hopeless and throwing your life away sounds swell after losing so much. But just keep yourself alive."

Lightning didn't say anything at first. "Okay, I won't accept until I'm certain I have nothing."

It wasn't the answer Fang wanted, but it was as close as she would probably get for now. She nodded at Lightning and exited the training center just in time for Noctis to enter through another set of doors.

Lightning called back, "Ready?"

Noctis moaned in response.

"You sure look happy," Lightning sarcastically pointed out.

"You can thank my stupid friends for that."

"Just don't think you'll get it easy for being in a bad mood."

999

"Etro… damn… it…" Noctis grunted as he slumped against one of the walls. "You didn't… have to… push so hard…"

Lightning shrugged, "I didn't think you would be that bad at sparring. I thought you at least had _some_ skill left."

Noctis glared at her. "Thanks." He sat on the marble floor with his elbow resting on one of his knees.

_Maybe I should be more careful_, Lightning thought. They hadn't been getting along as well as she had wanted, but that didn't change how she felt about him. Out of concern, she approached Noctis and sat beside him. "That's not what I meant."

"Whatever," Noctis answered, slowly regaining his breath.

Lightning found herself staring at Noctis, lost in her memories of him; the ones he didn't share with her anymore. Noctis soon met her gaze and stared back at her. Something in her eyes made his stomach flop. _What the hell? Why do I… He looked away. No, I can't suffer that pain again._ He scoffed, "That's weird, you know that?"

Lightning looked down at her hands. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Noctis couldn't keep himself from asking, "About what?"

Caught off guard, Lightning stuttered, "Oh, um… nothing. It was… nothing."

Noctis was silent. That dream about the girl he had a few days ago… it still bothered him. Lightning loved him? And he felt the same. No, he would never get that close to someone. How could he after his mother? He mumbled, "Serah…"

Lightning flinched. "What?"

"Serah," Noctis repeated. "I remember that name. But I don't know why it feels so important."

Lightning didn't respond.

"Do you know why?"

Lightning hesitated. If this jogged his memory somehow, couldn't she get him to remember more by telling the story? But the memory of it all still stunned her. "Serah… my little sister…"

Noctis nodded, "Okay… can I talk to her so I can find out what made me remember her?"

"No."

"Why not?" Noctis frowned in anger.

Lightning mumbled, "She died a while ago…"

Noctis gave a slight gasp in shock. A look of sympathy crossed his features. "What happened?"

Lightning sighed. Even when she knew he didn't remember, she still felt like he was someone she could talk to without fear of feeling week. "She was sick… with a disease. It was one that ate away at your organs."

Noctis flinched at the memories coming back to his head. The first ones were of his mother, the pain still fresh in his heart. The other ones were of the girl, Serah. He saw her coughing up blood in bed. Then he stood before a grave… holding Lightning's hand. Just like he held his mother's hand as she died. He stood abruptly, frustrated and confused.

Lightning stood with him. "What? What's wrong?"

Noctis shouted, "I don't… I don't want to remember this!"

Lightning put a hand on his shoulder. "My sister?"

"No, not that!"

"Then what?" He didn't answer. "Your mother?"

Noctis turned and slapped her hand away. "How do you know that?!" Lightning began to speak but Noctis cut her off. "You know what? No! Whatever happened…" He didn't to get close. He didn't understand why he seemed to be close to her, but he wouldn't allow himself to do it again. "Whatever happened between us was nothing! I'm always confused around you and I hate remembering these things! Just…" Noctis had to think of something to get her away for good. "Just stay away from me! I don't want to see you again!"

Lightning took a step back and felt her heart practically stop. "You don't mean that…"

"Yeah, I do…" Noctis had his back to her, so he couldn't tell if the sound she made was a cough of a soft whimper.

"Fine…" He listened as he footsteps left the room, the speed increasing as she entered the hallway. Noctis took a deep breath. "Damn it."

Lightning sat in an alley, desperately trying to keep the tears from her eyes. She whispered, "He didn't mean it, he didn't mean it…" But she knew she was lying to herself. She knew he meant it.

_ Fang sighed. "There is still a chance for Noct. We think we can get him to remember. I know it looks hopeless and throwing your life away sounds swell after losing so much. But just keep yourself alive."_

_ Lightning didn't say anything at first. "Okay, I won't accept until I'm certain I have nothing."_

Lightning reached into her pocket and pulled out her GC communicator. _Sorry Fang, but I don't have anything anymore… _She dialed the number her new captain gave her and waited for his answer.

"This is Raines," came the voice of the captain.

Lightning responded, "It's sergeant Farron. I'm in."

Raines was silent. "You are sure? You do understand you chances of coming back are low, correct?"

Lightning repeated, "Didn't you hear? I said I'm in."

"…Very well. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

999

Noctis looked around the castle's training center for a minute. "Damn, she did take me seriously…" He thought he crossed the line with what he said to Lightning the day before. But he had hoped she would still come. He hadn't been able to get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach ever since. It felt like he had lost something.

He shrugged. "I guess I don't have to train today." He casually walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Almost instantly he was met by Ignis. "Hi."

Ignis had a serious look in his eyes that worried Noctis. "We need to talk." He didn't say another word as he walked off, Noctis following him. After walking down a few hallways, they entered a sitting room…

…And Noctis was greeted with a harsh punch to the face.

"You bastard!" Fang was about to deliver another blow if Sazh hadn't held her back.

Noel, who he assumed was the calmer member of the trio shoved him against a wall and growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ignis merely stood back and watched.

Noctis rubbed his sore cheek and angrily asked, "What?"

Sazh said, "Do you know what you did by blowing up like that?!"

Noctis gave a confused expression and turned to Ignis.

Ignis said, "You've heard of Cid Raines, yes? He's the new GC captain. Apparently one of his soldiers saw you blowing off some steam at her… which—"

Fang broke free from Sazh and slapped him. "Which is why she's gone!"

Noctis barked, "What do you mean?"

"It was for you!" Fang cried. "She was hanging in there for you! That way she could be there when you remembered! But now…" She punched him again. "You said something that hurt her so bad that she's willing to throw her life away because she thinks you – the only thing she had left – has left her too!"

Noctis shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fang turned and snatched a good-sized box from Noel. She shoved it into his hands. "Just look at these! If you don't remember this past year after, don't bother thinking about becoming king because I'll kill you first!" She stalked off, Noel and Sazh being cued to leave by Ignis after.

Ignis pointed at the box. "Lightning gave something back to you. Take a look." He left without another word.

Noctis sat on a plush chair with a huff. He opened the box and pulled out a DVD. A description on the front read "Interview – Date explanation". Noctis hesitantly walked over to the television in front of him and put the disc in a DVD player and pressed play on the remote he picked up. When he sat back down, he was surprised to see himself sitting with a show host.

The conversation started out normally, although he did look a little impatient the entire time. And then he heard it. His entire speech.

He said, "When you all see me, you imagine that I am some perfect and gentlemanly guy that can charm anyone. But that, my people, is a lie."

_I said that?_

" The prince you see isn't all that I am. But isn't that how we all are? We all have different sides that are triggered by different emotions. We all have parts of our personality we want to hide. We show certain sides for certain people. We hide specific sides for specific reasons. We go on in life, fooling those around us with some sort of show we put on for the world."

_Why does that sound familiar?_

" That's exactly how I was. I was hopelessly lost in my past, a past that made me want to leave the world behind and forget about everyone else. I would just sit back and think of nothing other than me and my needs. Coming from your future ruler, that may be hard to stomach. My true colors are ugly ones… that's for sure. A side of me that feared a world of pain and hurt was what I always let out. And that fear caused me to be the opposite of what you would want me to be – as a prince and a person alike."

_I said all of this? I let all of this out? Why?_

"But the side of me that wanted to be an idol – a person to look up to – for my people takes over in front of cameras and crowds. But away from it all – I was a jerk, a worthless, stupid, inconsiderate, unforgivable ass with no regard for the people that needed me. It may be hard to believe, but it's true. Although the story doesn't end there."

_I admitted it…_

"The woman you have seen me with… has helped me a great deal. She took that cold and hateful side of me and… turned it into what you imagined. She's helped me become a prince that we all can be proud of. Because of her willingness to tame my dark side and bring out the 'me' you all want to see… I have never been happier. She didn't give up on me like most others did. She taught me how to be a better person, even though I suffered through a few beatings for her to get her life lessons through my thick skull. For that… I can't be more grateful. It is a person like her that really leaves a mark on the world and shows what life is really about."

_Wait… I was talking about Lightning…_

"So who is she, you ask? She is my role model, my teacher, my pillar of support, my master… my friend. All I can give as an answer is this; she is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She is a person of great kindness and compassion, even though it is all hidden behind a stoic mask of strength and individuality. She gives to the world and asks for nothing in return. She gives her life for the ones she love, a thing some of us never do. If this isn't the answer you're looking for, then… I can say that she the one who I can never repay for all she has done. And that, as one may say, is that."

Noctis looked back in the box as he saw himself mouth something to the crowd. He saw a rectangular shape and pulled it out.

A painting of a rose in a desert.

_"You are the rose in my dreary world."_

And then it all came back.

His father's announcement of his lessons, meeting the woman in his training center, saving the same girl from a sick man who was a fake diplomat, the assault on the castle, meeting Serah, taking Lightning out, then taking her out a real date. The misunderstanding that led to his interview, cuddling under her covers, suffering through the death of her sister, the castle's second attack with Amodar and Stella. Then those memories tied together with his recent ones.

"Lightning!" He nearly dropped the painting as he realized what he had done. "No, no, no!" Noctis punched the armchair. "You dumbass! You just chased her away! What are you –" Then he remembered the scolding from Fang. "Throwing her life away?" He saw something else in the box Fang gave him.

He pulled the last item out to see that it was a note. He wasn't sure who wrote it, but its words made his heart skip a beat.

_ In case you remembered, Lightning has just accepted a mission on the outskirts of the city. A Petram Rex has escaped Tenebrae's boundaries and into our country. They lost control of it after the invasion ended. Anyway, Raines has sent out a unit of volunteers to go take it out. But you remember how badly hurt she was the first time we faced one. Because Raines doesn't want it near the city, he is going to have the unit use a bomb against it so it will die easily. However, it may take out the soldiers as well._

_ Lightning has accepted this very mission thinking she had nothing left. After you barked at her yesterday, she decided to grant your wish and get away from you or good. _

_ If you still love her, you'll stop her. But it may be too late already. _

Noctis dropped the note and ran out of the room in a panicked state. "Lightning!"

999

_It failed… the plan failed… _

The pain stung too much for her to move. "Damn it all."

The bomb had went off, just as planned. However… it didn't hurt the monster enough to kill it. It was on its last legs, but still alive.

The rest of the unit was dead. She was the only one still alive. But she may not be for long. She made an attempt to get up as she heard the Petram Rex growl at her. "Damn it!" She grabbed her gunblade only for it to slip from her fingers as she fell back onto her back.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Just… be happy, Noct."

She heard the beast charge for her and waited for her end to come.

Only it didn't.

She heard a loud clang, like the monstrosity hit something. Then she realized her head was elevated by someone's arms. "Light!"

Lightning opened her eyes to meet deep blue ones. "Noctis… how did you get here?"

He smirked, "I forgot to tell you I learned how to teleport."

Lightning looked at him in disbelief. "You remembered?"

He nodded sadly, stroking her cheek. "Everything…" He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Her face was covered in blood and her body wounded and crimson. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," he whimpered.

Lightning reached up and pushed some of his hair behind his ear. "Don't be upset… I want to see you smile again."

And so he did. Another roar came from the Petram Rex as it charged. Noctis turned his head enough to where he could see the creature from the corner of his eye. It was dead in a flash, his swords slicing it to bits. He never realized how powerful he became until after her lost his ability to use his abilities.

He looked back to Lightning. "You're safe now, so let's get you back."

She shook her head. "I think you're… too late."

Noctis stammered, "No… no, don't say that!"

She closed her eyes again.

"Claire…" A tear slid down his cheek and onto her shirt. He pulled her close and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. "I'm so sorry. I never… I couldn't… There's no way I could survive if you left me for good."

Lightning chuckled. "I've never seen you this upset. I'm the one who should be sorry for being so brash."

Noctis cried, "None of that matters. Just… don't go."

"I don't know if…" Her voice faded as her face became paler.

Noctis scoured his mind for the last lesson he had with his father before the castle was attacked. That session was about healing spells. If he only learned more! He could have had her healed already. The only thing he knew how to do was a simple spell, but he knew it would cause her some pain as well. Noctis cleared his mind and took a deep breath. _If I must… please forgive me, Claire._

"Claire," He said, "be patient with me. This may hurt."

She only nodded.

999

And safe she was. Noctis did save Lightning. But with a price. After all of the injuries she took on, she wasn't fully alive. At least, that was how Noctis felt.

And asleep she stayed. For a full year. Noctis' birthday passed. Her birthday passed. The anniversary of Serah's death passed. They were both a year older, yet she didn't even know. She couldn't even tell Noctis was by her side.

He had blown off work for so many days he had lost track. Every day that year she was asleep, soundlessly staying in her own world, Noctis was there. He sat by her bed every day, holding her hand the entire time. He spoke to her often. It didn't matter if she could hear him or not. All that mattered was that she was alive. And that was all that mattered. He would wait for her.

A coma. She fell into a coma.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, cliffhanger. I'm the author, and I do what I want! :D**

**Jk, but yeah, sort of a depressing ending. I wanted to make this one nice and long for AsheliaLC, who requested a lengthy chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, follows and everything! **

**BTW, I didn't edit this one very well, so sorry about possible mistakes. I may come back and edit it again later, but we'll see how things go. :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**AsheliaLC**

**The Clawed Butterfly**

**Ryhka**

**ZGMF-X30A Cosmos Assault**

**FlowersN'stars**

**Quasi una fantasia**

**YouKnowMewFTW**

**Eel Nevik**

**OPFAN**

**And many more!**


	21. Chapter 21: An End?

**Chapter 21 – An End?**

"It's been nearly a week. Shouldn't he have been kicked out already?"

"Nah, Vanille is probably pulling some strings for him."

Prompto sighed. "I don't know, Gladiolus. He can't stay there forever."

Gladiolus shrugged. "We can't get him away. We haven't been able for a year now. What makes you think we can make him cheer up now?"

The blond shook his head. "I don't know, man. I mean… so much has happened. And it isn't even over yet. How can I keep sitting back and letting Noct suffer. We're not the sort of friends who would do such a thing."

Gladiolus nodded in agreement. "I get what you mean. But I think time is the only medicine that will help him now. Just leave him alone. He'll have to stop going to see her some time."

"He probably won't."

Gladiolus inhaled sharply. He knew Prompto was right.

A year. So many months ago, Noctis had lost his memory, regained it, and lost his love to a coma after serious injuries. And now Noctis visited Lightning every day. In fact, he hadn't returned to the castle for a week. None of his work was getting done and problems were piling up. But he didn't care. He only wanted to be there when Lightning woke up.

If she woke up, that is. Regardless, that was the only thing Noctis cared about.

Gladiolus, in the driver's seat of the slick, black car with Prompto next to him in the passenger seat, wondered if they should really try to get Noctis to come home again. Every other attempted to bring him back he refused or didn't even speak. They were just parked in the hospital parking lot, contemplating the effort they may have to put forth to a futile cause.

"Besides," Prompto spoke up, "he won't come anyway. Which is just worse. Things that he needs to do to become king aren't getting done and it's just plain not healthy for him to live like this." He found it somewhat amusing. He had told Noctis it was unhealthy to push people away before. Now he was saying it was unhealthy to keep someone near. How funny.

"And Vanille's caught between her sympathy for him and her logical reasoning. She feels bad and wants to let him stay by Light, but at the same time knows it's not good for him to be there all the time. All of us are just out of ideas when it comes to Noct."

Prompto shook his head. "Let's just go talk to him. Maybe he's changed his mind today." He opened the car door and hopped out onto the asphalt, Gladiolus following with doubt occupying his mind.

Both of them could navigate the hospital as well as they could the castle they lived in. Why not? They had been there too many times to count in the past two years between meeting Lightning and visiting her while she was in a coma.

Just as they were about to turn into Lightning's room, Fang and Vanille stepped out. The red-head's eyes were slightly moist with tears while Fang just looked frustrated. Gladiolus asked, "You guys too?"

Vanille nodded.

"How are they?" Prompto questioned with concern.

Fang sighed harshly, "Neither of them are budging." A silence followed before Fang continued, "This is just awful. And we have no way of making it better."

Vanille agreed, "I would say so. Noctis is just too overwhelmed with guilt to leave. He blames all of this on himself and won't pass up the chance to apologize as soon as he sees her… if he sees her…"

Gladiolus concluded, "We'll just go talk to him. You guys let us handle it."

Prompto entered the room first. He came in to a plain room. No television, phone, or a lot of heavy machinery. Just a window that faced the door, giving the room an amazing view of the city, a nightstand, a few chairs with a coffee table in the middle, and the patient's bed pushed off into the corner of the room. The patient, of course, had some medication IV's hooked into her arms, but nothing more. She had been healed and was fine, but just needed to wake up. And right at her bedside, sitting on one of the hospital chairs, was their friend, holding his love's hand in his own.

"Noctis?" Prompto wondered if he had heard them enter.

Gladiolus shut the door behind him and walked up behind Noctis. "Hey, man. What are you still doing here?"

No response. Gladiolus looked down at his friend's face to try and read his expression. Noctis had bags and dark circles under his eyes. His skin tone was paler than usual, not sign of good health. He also hadn't been eating much lately, so he was a bit thinner as well. The worst part was his eyes; both filled with deep despair and looking lost.

He's really taking this hard. I've never seen him this sickly, Prompto thought. He put a hand on Noctis' shoulder. The Prince tensed in response. Prompto took back his hand and said, "Noct… this isn't healthy. Physically or mentally. You need to get some help before you drive yourself crazy with guilt."

Noctis didn't say anything.

Gladiolus shook his head when Prompto tried to continue. He said instead, "Noct, it wasn't your fault. You – "

"Yes it was!" Noctis finally muttered. His voice was weak, dejected. Never in Gladiolus' life had he heard Noctis sound so defeated.

Prompto began, "But – "

"But nothing!" Noctis interrupted. "I… I made her feel like she had to die to fulfill my wishes. And then… and then I couldn't even save her. How… How is it not my fault? How can I atone for something like that?!"

"Easy, easy, Noctis," Prompto soothed. The last thing they needed was for Noctis to start freaking out.

Gladiolus said, "We just need to know when you want to come home. Everyone's really worried. Even Stella's thought about coming all the way out here just to talk to you."

Noctis was quiet for a moment until he stated, "I'm not coming back right now."

"Okay…" Prompto went back to the door. "You heard him, Glad."

With one last worried glance, Prompto and Gladiolus left their friend. They could only hope he would let her go soon.

999

"Lightning…" Noctis stroked her fingers as her hand rested in his, the lonely feeling in his stomach eating him alive. He reached over to stroke her cheek. "I've felt so sad…" He drifted off, not wanted to explain why.

He blamed himself. If he hadn't been so cruel she wouldn't have gotten hurt. The fault was his. And how could he repent for something as horrible as giving her life away to a coma? She may never forgive him when… if she wakes up.

Noctis found it awful. Everyone told him to move on, let her go. But how? How could he let her sleep and miss out on everything life had to offer her when her slumber was his fault? No, he had to be here when she woke up. That way he couldn't waste a minute when he apologized.

As long as he still loved her, he would never stop waiting. And he knew he would love her until the end of time itself.

A small smirk crossed Noctis' lips as he ran his fingers through her bangs. "Your hair has gotten longer in the past year, although I liked the length you had it at better." He frowned. "I've missed you so much…"

He sighed. "Two years… we met two years ago on this very date. I remember clearly. My attitude, your harsh responses to my actions, and yet… we still shared so much time together. It's funny, I've known you for two years, yet we've only spent one year actively doing things together. And then half of that first year in and intimate relationship." He paused. "But that half year is all I need to know I have to stay here."

He found himself talking to her more and more often. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it. At least he hoped so.

Noctis sighed. "How is it that I deserve someone like you?" That was the question he had been asking for so long. How, after all the people he had been rude to and all the terrible things he did could he be allowed to love someone as wonderful as Lightning? Why did Etro bless him with such a gift? He had done nothing to earn her love or to have the ability to love her. If only he hadn't been such an awful person… she would be smiling, just as she would before.

"And now…" Noctis' voice cracked as he stared down at his love's sleeping face. "And now… look what I've done…" He bowed his head in shame. "This…! "

Noctis shook his head, tears working their way down his cheeks. "This is my fault! You can't… you can't laugh or smile or cry… you can't speak or feel…" He clenched her hand tighter. "And why? Because of me… because I'm a stupid, worthless, ignorant asshole. An asshole with nothing to live for now. Just because I was so harsh. Lightning… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…!"

He hadn't cried in almost a year. He knew she would frown upon it. But after holding in all of the guilt he felt he just couldn't take it. Those feelings of regret had been boiling over and were now spilling out. He whispered, "I… I'm sorry. I hope that one day… you could find it in your heart to forgive me. Even if I don't deserve your forgiveness… just let me see you smile… just one more time. I would be fine if I knew you were happy."

Noctis brought Lightning's hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "If you want to move on with your life without me… I'll let you go, as long as I know you'll be happy."

A knock at the door. A red-headed nurse peeked in. "Noctis," she said, "my boss is getting upset. He thinks I've let you stay for too long. I know… I know you need more time, but I'll let you back the second you come again, okay?"

Noctis nodded. Without looking at the nurse, he said, "Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Vanille took that as her cue to leave.

Just as promised, Noctis released Lightning's hand and put on his jacket, not wanting to leave. Before his departure, he went back to Lightning's bedside and kissed her forehead. With one last look, he exited the room, his heart heavy.

999

"But I'm not allowed!"

"Just for a minute, alright? We didn't have time to come by during visiting hours because of work. We're GC and should at least be granted some sort of an exception to come in."

"I don't know…"

Sazh shook his head. "Relax, Noel. Vanille can't let us in. We'll just come back tomorrow or the next time we're off."

Noel grunted, "But I need to now…"

Vanille gave him a look of concern. "Why? What's so special about this moment?"

Sazh agreed, "Yeah, I would want to know that too."

Noel shrugged. "It's just… to be honest, I don't really know. It's just…" He paused. "You know that voice in your head that tells you to do stuff?"

Vanille furrowed her brow. "A conscious?"

"No, not really…"

Sazh guessed, "Like a gut feeling?"

Noel exclaimed, "Yes! A gut feeling! You see, my gut's just telling me that we need to be there. I really don't know why, but I just know."

Vanille thought for a moment. "I guess it's just one of those things you can't explain…" She nodded. "Okay, if you really feel like you need to, I can get you in."

Sazh sighed, "You kids are stressing this old man out. Alright, lead the way."

999

"Crap, caught red-handed."

"Fang?" Noel and Sazh entered Lightning's hospital room to discover a friend already inside. Fang leaned against the wall across from the door doing… well, Noel wasn't really sure. "What are you here for?"

Fang straightened and said, "Er… it's hard to explain."

Sazh commented, "Let me guess; gut feeling?"

Fang clapped quietly. "Oh, well look who's the mind reader here." She then stopped and chuckled. "How'd you draw that conclusion so quickly?"

"Noel was feeling the same thing."

Fang raised her eyebrow at Noel. "Really?"

Noel nodded. "Really. So something must really be up if we're feeling the same thing."

"You two…" Sazh stated, "You two are freakin' me out here. Why is it we all had this feeling?"

Noel crossed his arms. "We? I thought you said I was just imagining things. But here you are saying you felt it too."

Sazh admitted, "Okay, maybe I had a feeling too. But I figured it was just my old mind playing tricks on me."

Fang scoffed, "This is weird. The universe doesn't do things like this magically."

"How do you know?" Noel countered.

It was quite funny. Noel and Fang had met a little while after Fang joined Guardian Corps. Even if they were friends, anyone could easily mistake them for siblings or childhood companions. They bickered over everything and teased each other like there was no tomorrow. When, in reality, they had known each other as long as they had known the rest of their friends. Most thought it was just their personality differences that made them make fun of each other and engage in friendly banter every so often. Sazh thought Fang did that sort of thing to everyone, although he never contemplated on the subject much. "Don't even start. We don't need you guys to go off into some argument."

Fang said, "I'm just saying that things like this don't just happen."

Noel shrugged. "You know what? I think she's trying to tell us something."

The group glanced over at Lightning, who peacefully slept without any knowledge of the debate that was about to rise among her friends.

Fang grunted, "You clearly did not hear what I just said."

Noel said, "I heard you loud and clear."

"Then why would you say that when I said the universe isn't all magic and crap?"

"Because it could happen."

"Uh-huh. Do you want to tell me that your magical pixies are the reason rainbows appear too?"

"Hey, this is serious! Quit messing around."

Fang waved a hand at Noel. "You're the one messing around with all of this 'she's talking to us' stuff. That stuff only happens in movies and sappy books!"

"Again, how would you know, Ms. I-Think-Noel-Is-A-Complete-Idiot-And-I-Know-Everything?"

They kept arguing occasionally throwing an insult out here and there. Sazh just shook his head and sighed. "You two are hopeless."

In the midst of their loud debate, a weak voice spoke, "Will you guys keep it down? Why are you even fighting anyway?"

Three heads simultaneously snapped towards the voice in disbelief.

Noel whispered to Fang, "And you said this stuff only happens in movies."

999

"We're not gonna tell him!"

"But we should!" Vanille looked at Sazh and Noel. "Shouldn't we?"

Fang said, "Let's just have him find out for himself. It's not like he won't come here again or she's leaving for a while."

Noel put a hand on his chin. "I don't know. Telling him would make him feel less depressed sooner."

Sazh countered, "But wouldn't their reunion be more meaningful if he saw with his own eyes?"

Fang said, "Exactly! See, Sazh has got this!"

Vanille thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right."

Noel sighed. "Alright, we won't tell him. We'll at least need to make sure he gets here tomorrow."

Vanille pointed out, "I told him I'd be sure to let him in first thing tomorrow morning."

Fang said, "Yeah, but I heard from Ignis that he wasn't planning on coming. He has some special event that will keep him from getting here during visiting hours."

Noel chuckled. "Vanille works here, doesn't she?"

Sazh joined in with a smirk. "Yeah, it works to have someone on the inside."

Vanille looked nervous. "I'm so fired… but if it'll help my friends, I'll be glad to lose my job!"

999

"Geez, what a day…" Noctis groaned, rubbing his palms on his face while making his way to his quarters. He sighed. The entire party with all the nobles he knew was such a drag. Everyone just talked about materialistic things and made snooty remarks about everything they saw.

Whatever. He wasn't listening to anyone the entire time. He was too pissed about missing a day with Lightning.

He turned into a hallway with his room not far when a flash of red made him step back. "Hiya Noctis!"

"Vanille?" He stared in awe at his friend. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home? It's getting late."

Vanille giggled, "I didn't know you were in charge of me." Noctis didn't respond. "Well, I came to get you your visiting time."

Noctis remembered Vanille saying she would be sure to let him see Lightning yesterday, but he knew visiting hours were over. "I don't have time anymore."

Vanille shook her head and seized Noctis' arm. "Don't' be silly! I'd be happy to pull a few strings to get you in now!"

Before he knew it, Noctis was thrown into a car with one of his chauffeurs at the wheel and on his way to the hospital.

Noctis went ahead and disposed of the jacket he wore. Suits were never comfortable to him. He wanted nothing more than to change but figured he couldn't relieve himself of more than his jacket. Before long, he was walking down the hallway that led to Lightning's room, his heart heavy. He felt guilt tug at his heart whenever he saw her sleeping.

He soon stopped outside her door, his hand hesitating on the doorknob. He shut his eyes and opened the door. He didn't open them until his back was to the room and the door was closed. From behind him he heard, "Noctis?"

He froze.

Noctis slowly turned around until he saw who he thought he heard. And there she was, sitting on her bed, mirroring his surprised expression.

In less than a blink of an eye, Noctis had his arms around Lightning, her head buried in his shoulder. "Lightning…! I was…"

Lightning wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

Noctis held her tighter. "Lightning… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Noctis pulled back to stare at her in a confused manner. After all of the time he felt guilty for putting her through so much pain, she didn't blame him? Noctis pulled her into another embrace. "Only you wouldn't hate me for all I said."

Lightning whispered, "I loved you too much to care."

Noctis brought her face to his in a kiss. He had missed her lips so much. How long he had waited to feel her warmth again.

Lightning knew how long she had been gone and how much pain Noctis must have felt. Her guesses were only confirmed when she felt her cheeks become wet. She pulled back to see tears falling down his face. She wiped one away with a smile. "Who says grown men don't cry?"

Noctis took her face in both of his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I just… I waited for you. I'm so happy that you're alright." He pulled her head to his shoulder and held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I will never say anything like that again and I will always treat you better than you deserve. I love you and I promise I'll never leave you."

Lightning gripped the fabric of his shirt. "It's not your fault. Just… just stay here."

"I will." Noctis said, "I just have one thing to ask. I'll never ask anything of you after."

"What is it?"

Noctis pulled back and looked at Lightning with desperation. "Marry me. Marry me and stay with me forever. I don't care what anyone says or how long it takes. Just… just be my queen."

Lightning touched Noctis' cheek, her surprise obvious in her eyes. "Noctis, I…" She looked away and pulled his arms off of her.

Noctis, slightly hurt by her action, asked, "What?"

In a nearly inaudible whisper, she said, "Noctis… I can't."

And his entire world shattered into a million pieces with his heart. A year of waiting… and this was the outcome. "Lightning… but why?"

Lightning's voice was strained. "Please understand, Noctis. I want to marry you more than anything. I just… I won't be good for you."

"Won't be…" Noctis shook his head and put both of his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. How wouldn't you—"

"Because, Noctis!" Lightning cried. "I'll… I'll only be trouble for you in the end."

"How…?"

Lightning put a hand on her stomach. "I… I can't…" She looked down. "After what happened on that mission…" She paused, fearing what Noctis' reaction may be. "I lost my ability to…"

"What? What happened Light?" Worry was taking over every bit of Noctis' senses. "What happened?"

Lightning sobbed, "Marrying me will be the end of your dynasty because… I can't give you an heir."

**Geez, such a long wait! **

**I'm deeply sorry guys. I've had little time to write and even less time to edit. I feel awful knowing I can't put a little more time into my story. Hopefully life will give me another chance to write well again. :/**

**Anyway, just one more chapter to go. Yeah, it doesn't look like it, but you'll see what happens. I'm happy so many of you have stuck with the story and left so many reviews. It means so much to me. I can't ever thank any of you enough :')**

**Right after the last chapter, More than a Myth's sequel will officially start! I released the prologue as a last chapter for More than a Myth just now, so go take a look if you want!**


	22. Chapter 22: Resolve

**Chapter 22 – Resolve**

Silence.

That was all that there was between the two after that word was spoken.

"Are you serious?"

Vanille nodded. "I'm afraid so, Noctis. She's really infertile."

Noctis shook his head. "How? How did that happen?"

Vanille hugged herself and looked away. "You see, it's…"

Noctis directed his attention to the floor. "It was because of me, wasn't it?"

She paused, not sure what to say. Vanille sighed and decided to explain instead. "When that bomb went off to kill the Petram Rex, excess shrapnel and debris penetrated her skin and tore a lot of muscle tissues. Her lower abdomen was hit as well. The injuries damaged her reproductive organs beyond repair. There's… no way she can have her own, no matter what."

Fists were clenched in pain as Noctis listened. Lightning had to suffer more, all because of his mistake. Sure, he surmounted his amnesia, but for what? To see how much Lightning would go through due to his mistakes? Noctis whispered, "There's… absolutely nothing you can do to help her?"

Vanille tried to keep her tears from flowing out of her eyes. "No, I'm afraid not."

And then it hit him. "Fine."

The nurse put on a confused expression. "What?"

Noctis, suddenly sounding confident in himself, answered, "Fine. Why does it even matter anyway?"

Vanille smiled, understanding what he meant. "So does that mean…?"

The prince nodded. "Definitely."

A squeal escaped Vanille's lips as she smiled and clapped. "Yay! I can't wait! It'll be so exciting! And after all this mayhem it's a good way to make things seem nice again!"

"Just do me a favor," Noctis said, "and don't tell Light. She can't know, now can she?'

Vanille put the tips of her thumb and index finger together and swiped them across her lips. "I won't say a word!"

"Thanks," Noctis chuckled. "I'll just get the word out to my old man."

The girl winked, "No time to wait, huh?"

999

Grand doors opened and the king looked up from his work. "Where have you been?"

Noctis didn't answer until he was sitting properly in the chair in front of his father's desk. "Taking care of business."

Constantine sat with his hands folding in front of his face and elbows on the wooden surface. "Oh, really? What kind of business?"

"Finding a queen."

The King's eyebrows rose. "Really? You've moved on from…" He stopped when Noctis shook his head. "Then what do you mean?"

"Lightning's awake. And I intend to not lose her again."

With a sigh King Caelum put his hands down. Looking his son straight in the eyes he spoke one word.

"No."

"No?"

The ruler went on, "I heard about her… loss. If you marry her there will not be a future ruler for this country. And I cannot allow that. I will have to ask that you find someone capable –"

"This isn't your decision!" Noctis interrupted, standing up. "You can't deny me the one thing I've ever wanted in this life!"

The King stood as well. "It is my decision! It is my duty – and yours, as a matter of fact – that the kingdom has a ruler for its people! You will not be satisfying this by taking her as your queen."

Noctis shook his head. "So what if she can't have an heir? That doesn't change the fact that I love her! And I guarantee that I will not love anyone else. So if you won't let me be with her there may never be another queen."

Noctis' father straightened. "Then you'll force me to set up a marriage for you."

"That's not fair!"

"You're forcing me to do this!"

Noctis fell silent. "Why does it matter if the heir is of my blood? The heritage doesn't make a good ruler, the personality does."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Can't we just adopt?"

"Absolutely not!"

"And why is that so bad?"

"It doesn't fit the people's expectations for a ruler. I know you and I may not feel the same, but others won't want an orphan from a bad home taking care of their country."

Noctis hoped he wouldn't have to pull out his next card. He really did care for his kingdom. But he cared for her more.

He spoke slowly, "If you won't let me have her… then you can forget about me taking the throne."

Horror was seen in his father's eyes. "After all these years of training and education to rule you would just advocate the throne? I won't allow it."

"How could you stop me? I've hidden myself in public before, so I could just run away and escape to another place."

The horror in Constantine's eyes went to sadness. "I'm trying to make sure you're taken care of as king. I just want to do what's best for you."

"Then you'll listen to me."

"But –"

"No, Father! I'm not a child who doesn't know what to do with himself! And I'm certainly not that childish man I was two years ago! I've realized who I am and what I need to do! I'm sorry, but I can make my own decisions; ones that I know are right. If you have any respect for me – not as the prince, but as your son – you'll hear me out."

The last line Noctis uttered was enough to tug at the King's heartstrings enough to make him nod. He softly asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Noctis sat once again and sighed. "Like I said, the personality makes the ruler, not the heritage. I have no problem with adopting an orphan to be the next king. We've given up a lot of medieval traditions anyway, so why stick to this one? I promise that I will put a lot of thought and time into choosing a child I know I can trust with this responsibility. Besides, Lightning's is a good judge of character, so she'll know who we should adopt."

"And what does she think of this?"

"I wanted to run this by you first, so I haven't told her yet. But she told me a while ago that she used to visit an orphanage as a teenager to take care of the orphans, since she's one herself. I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem adopting a child because she's been in their shoes."

"So you've asked her to marry you?"

"…Once before, yes. But she was too upset about her condition to agree. If I bring this up, she may reconsider."

"And if she doesn't?"

Noctis smiled. "I won't let her get away that easily."

Constantine's expression turned sentimental. "Is this… what will make you… happy, Noctis?"

Noctis stared at him in disbelief. Whenever it came to major choices like this his father would always say "You need to do this for the kingdom" or "You can't do that because you have a duty to fulfill." This was the first time he had asked what he wanted, not told him what he had to do.

Because of Noctis' silence, Constantine went on, "It's just… you've never been truly happy since your mother passed away. I threw myself into work after that, saying I would do anything for the kingdom if it would make her happy in whatever afterlife there may be. I was… blinded by that to see how you felt through it all. Do… whatever you believe is right."

Noctis' smile grew bigger. "Thanks… Dad." With that, Noctis ran out of the room.

The King looked down, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. Noctis hadn't called him "Dad" since he was a child. "It looks like I've finally done something right for our son…"

999

She wasn't there. It turned out Lightning was released early from the hospital and sent home. Noctis already sent his driver away after he arrived. But he would still ask her.

Lightning was on her couch, not paying much attention to the television program playing out in front of her when a knock sounded at the door. She stood and answered. A panting Noctis was in the hallway, out of breath and looking dehydrated. "Noctis? She pulled him in by his arm and closed the door behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you out of breath?"

He panted, "Went to… hospital… didn't have… ride here… I ran… the whole way…"

Lightning smiled, shaking her head. "Well, come on." She took him into the kitchen and gave him a glass of water, which he drank greedily. Once he finished, she asked, "So what is so important that you had to run the whole way here to tell me?"

He looked up at her and grabbed her shoulders. "Lightning… don't worry about anything. I… love you. And I want you to marry me."

Lightning turned away and said, "I already gave you an answer, Noct."

"But the heir doesn't matter!"

She looked back. "What?"

"I've gotten everything settled. All you have to do… is say yes."

Lightning tore her shoulders from his grasp. "And I told you I refuse. I'd… I'd only make things worse."

Lightning hugged her from behind. "I don't need you to give me an heir in order to be my queen. I need you there to be by my side, care for me, snap me out of my ruts, and lecture me when I've done something wrong. I need you to help me rule this kingdom fairly and create a better future. But most of all, I just need you there."

Lightning turned to him. "And what would you do without someone to be your successor?

"I'll have one."

"How?"

"You would like to make an orphan's life change for the better, right?'

Her heart skipped a beat. "Noctis, you can't –"

"But I can. Forget any problems that are stopping you. Just tell me; do you want to marry me?"

"…More than anything." A tear wet her cheek.

Noctis rubbed her face with his thumb. "And you want to adopt, since you don't have parents either, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Unable to find a reason, Lightning threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He, in turn, hugged her waist with his chin resting on her head. She cried, "I… I don't know. If you would go as far as to adopt and not have your own children as your prince then I won't be able to say no. You're just… too sweet."

Noctis laughed softly. "I'd sell my kingdom for you."

"Even though there are much better women out there than me?"

He understood now. "I see. I don't think it was the heir thing that was all that made you say no the first time. Did you think… you weren't good enough for me?"

She only held him tighter.

Noctis stepped back to look her in her gorgeous blue eyes. "Lightning, no one could have straightened me out like you did. You are beautiful, strong, kind, brave, and not afraid to say what you feel. You don't conform and go against your own feelings. You are always willing to do what you think is right no matter what the cost. How on Etro's name did you think you weren't good enough for me? If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

She shook her head. "No, you're the one that's sweet and talented and funny. But at the same time you're loyal and know what you must do to make others happy."

Noctis laughed out loud before holding her again. "We're just a mess, aren't we?"

"But we're each other's mess… I love you, Noctis."

"I love you too… Claire."

999

Bliss.

That was the one word he could describe this moment as. The sun shone slightly through the closed curtains of the bedroom, illuminating her face. His arm was around her waist with her head buried in his chest.

Noctis breathed in her scent as her bare body fit snugly against his. It was rather early, so she wasn't awake. And she must have been exhausted from their previous night's activity. Still drowsy, Noctis began to drift off, sleep slowly snatching him from reality. And then a bell went off. Literally.

The alarm clock was loud, loud enough to nearly make his ear bleed. The annoying noise originated right next to his ear, followed by giggles. He sat up and looked to his right, where three little children stood, laughing. Noctis smiled and joked, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah!" one with brown hair said. He was holding the alarm clock, making him the mastermind behind the scheme.

"Leave them alone, Noct. They were just playing around," Lightning said as she stirred next to him. She pulled up the sheet to cover her chest as she sat up and took hold of her husband's arm. She grinned at the three little ones in front of her, two of which were boys and the other two girls. "Aaron, Snow, Serah, Aurelia, what do you think you guys are doing?"

The mastermind, Snow, said, "The question is what are _you_ doing?"

Aurelia, the youngest, added, "Where are your clothes?"

Before either parent could answer, the other boy, Aaron said, "Oh, I bet it's that sex stuff we were told about."

Lightning put on a glare. "And who told you about that?"

Serah said, "Uncle Prompto did!"

Noctis clenched his teeth. "That bastard," he muttered.

"What?" Aurelia said.

Noctis smirked, "I said I'm gonna get you all and eat you for breakfast!" He made a motion to get up, causing all four youngsters to run in fear. He didn't make chase and relaxed back into a sitting position with Lightning. "Just full of energy, aren't they?"

Lightning cuddled against Noctis again. "Yeah… but isn't that why we chose them?"

Noctis smiled even more. He brushed stray hairs from her face. "And I couldn't have asked for a more perfect family."

The End :)

**A/N: OMG! IT'S OVER! TAT**

**Yes, I took forever to upload, but life's been crappy… so I have an excuse XD**

**Well, there you have it! I know you wanted Lightis babies, but that would ruin the end I had in mind, now wouldn't it?**

**Let me tie up a few loose ends:**

**Stella ended up marrying Ignis after admitting her crush on him and later dating him. Both of them welcome Lightning and Noctis and their kids to Tenebrae at any time. Noctis didn't mind letting his advisor go either. He figured Lightning could cover the nagging.**

**Gladiolus became leader of the Potentian army, thanks to a lot of military training (even though I never really covered his training) so he and Noctis still speak often. Of course, they're very close.**

**Prompto moved out of the castle and went back to Laris. Like Oerba, it is a poor country and he had hoped, with Noctis' help, to make his home a better place. Ignis sends help as well. The Versus guys are still good friends.**

**Amodar ended up dying before he was sent to prison. His injuries were fatal after the invasion.**

**Sazh got help from Lightning and Noctis to search for his wife again. He found her and retired from GC and became a pilot. His family of three lived happily after.**

**Fang remained in Potentia. Fang took over Amodar's spot as Captain. Vanille stayed a nurse and ended up opening up her own children's hospital in Oerba. Although they're far apart, they still speak every day over the phone and through letters.**

**Noel and Fang's relationship grew until they ended up going out. They didn't marry, although Noctis constantly teases them about it.**

**Constantine retired as king and remained at the castle, where he watched his grandchildren grow up.**

**As for the eldest adopted son of Light and Noct, Aaron, he took the throne years later, praised as a boy with great leadership skills and a kind heart.**

**Snow and Serah may not be alive, but their names were given to two of Lightning and Noctis' children in their honor. The other two names were just names I really liked :)**

**So there it is, Taming of the Prince. I have to say, the ending did not go how I originally planned. In fact, I originally wanted Lightning and Noctis to die together after Amodar's invasion. But that was too depressing and I threw it out. :/**

**Thank you for all of the support and reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Guilty Drive will begin next, so keep an eye on it**

**Taming of the Prince**


End file.
